Advent of the Night Lords
by dream witch01
Summary: Arc III – Zero's forgotten past starts to catch up to him and it leaves him in a vulnerable position. A mysterious woman appears and is interested in him. Will Yuki be able to keep her promise or will she be swept away by the tides of fate?
1. I Night of the Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story…

This is the second story I'm going to post here after Eternity under the falling snow so I hope you like it.

**NIGHT 1 – NIGHT OF THE VAMPIRES**

It was evening and the sky was tainted with the moon's eerie glow. Everything was bathed in crimson light. The color of blood. A vivid, scarlet red that looked out of place in the inky black skies. The deafening silence that enveloped the streets and alleys was unbearable. It was as if sound has been completely shut out. None of the passerby seemed to notice the unusual situation. In an empty street two individuals chased each other in a blur. One of them was a man whose long fangs and sharp claws were covered with blood. The other was a teenager carrying a sword. Finally, the chase came to an end as the two ended up in a closed building. The two stood face to face with each other and waited for the right moment to strike. Lying in wait as though a predator sensing its prey and finally deciding to ambush it. The man covered in blood knew that one false move and it would be the end. Then, the time came in a brief flash as the man raised his claws and the teenager drew his sword…

Meanwhile, far above the shadows of the buildings and surrounding areas, there were certain individuals who viewed the hunt below. One of them was a young woman carrying an umbrella whose long orange hair shone in the dark. The top half of her face was hidden by her umbrella and her mouth showed no such emotions. She just viewed the battle below with indifference. The other person beside her was a young man with maroon hair. He also watched the battle, observed, then turned around and spoke to the young woman in a low and bored voice.

" Did something happen? You look upset this time", the young man said as he faced the young woman with the umbrella.

" It's nothing. This time I'm pretty sure that others are bound to notice what is going on around here, I mean those _people_ are not so simple-minded", the young woman told him as she turned to leave.

"You're leaving so soon?", the young man asked suddenly.

"The outcome is pretty much the same. Besides, this happens all the time", the young woman said as she hastened to depart until she vanished from sight as though she was never there. The young man sighed to himself as he watched her depart. After a few moments of consideration the young man followed suit and disappeared from sight just as the young woman before him had done.

At another building, directly in front of the one beforehand, there were some individuals who seemed to feel rather differently and viewed it with much amusement. The easily recognizable was a young woman with long and wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a young man with medium-length dark brown hair. The young man was positively amused as he watched the chase with rapt attention, while the other was concerned with the people present there.

"I guess I was right in leaving these matters to those guys. They are performing quite well", the young man said as he surveyed the chase.

"Yes, I believe it is quite so. Though I noticed I haven't seen _him_ around", said the man with brown hair thoughtfully as he scanned the building with his eyes. "It is quite _unusual._"

"Are you implying _that person_? Why the sudden interest my lord?", the young woman asked skeptically.

"He is very different from anyone I've ever met and I believe he is more than what meets the eyes. On the other hand, he amuses me to no end", the young man said as he walked away from he scene to head back. He knew that there is nothing more to witness.

At the end, the young woman witnessed the flash of the blade and the man suddenly crumbled into dust. His ashes scattering in the cold, night wind._ Same as usual_, the long-haired woman thought seriously. She closed her eyes briefly before turning away from the sight. As she walked away, she passed two individuals. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes also watched the finality of the chase below while the other was a young man wearing a long brown coat whose intense brown eyes stared back at her briefly. She walked on but as she glanced back at him, the two young men were nowhere to be seen. As she continued her way, she remembered very clearly the look on his face and wondered why he looked at her that way for a second.

One by one, the individuals who bore witness to the chase vanished from sight and disappeared as though they were never there in the first place. The sound finally came back in steady rhythm and the citizens were unaware of what took place moments before. It was as if none of those individuals were there in the first place. As soon as light breaks out in the morning, many would be baffled in yet again another murder. One girl was dead and the murderer was something unbelievable. A rogue vampire. A level E.

The young man quickly sheathed his sword as soon as the fight was over. He watched the ashes scatter before him with indifference. There was nothing wrong with what he did since he knew that there was simply no hope for that person any longer. That man already fell victim to his bloodlust and turned into a level E vampire. That man had killed people to satisfy his thirst for blood. The young man's blonde hair swayed with the wind and his green eyes stared blankly in front of him. He noticed that the individuals watching the hunt had left and he was finally alone. His indifference vanished when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He already knew who it was without even turning back.

"Did you have to wait until you made sure everyone was gone? You could have helped me finish the job sooner", the blonde-haired young man said nonchalantly as he turned to face the newcomer.

"You didn't need my help. The result would still be the same whether I'm here or not", the newcomer told him coldly as he approached.

"Point taken. Anyway, no one's noticed that you're here so just relax a bit", the blonde-haired young man said cheerfully as his friend stopped in front of him. He noted that his friend was wearing a scarf and hat but a few strands of silver escaped from it.

"I know already. It's hard to relax with all of the incidents happening lately and even if I keep out of sight, everyone's bound to notice soon", the silver-haired young man said tiredly as he shifted the girl he was carrying in his arms.

"It couldn't be helped. If we didn't do anything that girl you're carrying would be another unfortunate victim", he replied warmly at his friend. "Come on, let's head back. You look tired today than usual."

"Yeah, sure. But first, let's get her back to her dorms", the silver-haired young man answered back as he turned to leave with the unconscious young girl in his arms whose short brown hair rustled with the cold winds. The blonde-haired individual beamed and hurriedly followed his friend, taking note that his friend didn't argue with his suggestions.

After the two left, a weird woman suddenly appeared at the top of the building, but none of the ordinary citizens took the slightest notice of her. She had a very long, light blue hair and her red eyes shone as bright as the crimson moon. She surveyed everything with amusement, even the people present did not escape her gaze. She smiled gently as she took in everything that happened and how it will all begin this moment.

"It seems that everything will finally begin. The game would be interesting this time around. I guess the night of the vampires has only begun", she said to herself before walking away into the shadows. Intent on making her move should the need arise. After all, this was just the beginning…


	2. I A Sudden Twist of Fate

Hi there! Sorry for the late update. School was pretty much hectic the last few days. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Advent of the Night Lords… Hope you enjoy it… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 2 – A SUDDEN TWIST OF FATE**

"This is the sixth one so far. Same as the others. She was bled dry and her physical injury consists of two puncture marks on her neck", said one of the men in police uniform as he peered at his partner who was carefully taking notes in his memo pad.

"Have you heard the rumors lately? Kids these days talk about the murders as a work of vampires", said the other amusedly as he pocketed the memo pad and joined his partner.

"Talk about absurd. Vampires in this day and age. They sure have one overactive imagination. Such things don't exist", the man from before answered back as he finished his observation and decided to leave the crime scene with his partner. "This is just the work of a random killer who fancied being a fake pretend vampire."

"Some kind of psycho person that is. Man, I hope we finally get a lead this time around. I'm tired of running around in circles", the other said as he raked his hair in frustration of not being able to find nor identify the mysterious killer. They were no nearer in solving this mystery that they might as well believe those absurd rumors.

"We can only hope so. After all of this mess clears up, I'm going to have a nice and long vacation to relax myself", one said as he fished the keys from his pocket and got inside the vehicle.

"I could also do with something like that. Let's hope that we're not going to be hearing rumors like that again. Seriously, vampires?", the other scoffed at the idea and entered the car with his partner. "Like you said, vampires don't exist." He said loudly as the car finally drove of to the station.

"Vampires exist whether you believe it or not", a man with black hair whose other eye was covered by an eye patch answered and said to no one in particular. He was a well built man wearing a brown trench coat and he was leaning on a brick wall a few blocks away from the crime scene. He only managed to catch the _vampires don't exist_ part when the two officers passed by. He was getting irritated by the second as the person he was waiting from was still nowhere to be seen.

"YAGARI-SAN", someone shouted from the distance and he looked at his left to see a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wearing glasses rush towards him.

"Took you a long time, Cross. I've been waiting for quite awhile", Yagari said as he eyed the newcomer.

"Sorry about that. There were important matter at school I had to attend to", the man called Cross said as he stood in front of Yagari. "You guys have been going at it for quite a while, haven't you?"

"Doesn't matter anyway. Those damn level E's keep increasing in number and even with those people helping it's still useless. The only way is to find the root of the problem", he answered back and added as an afterthought. "How's my adopted son by the way? Anything important happened while I was away?"

"He's doing just fine though he could be a bit more sociable to others. There haven't been any major changes and he does quite impressive work at school", Cross said as he smiled at Yagari. He knew that it may not look like it but ever since the child was left in the care of Yagari, his friend became very much attached to that child. "Are you going to accept my proposal then?"

"It's not like I have a choice. It's to keep an eye on some of those students of yours as well as that adopted son of mine", Yagari said after a while when he considered taking a teaching position at Cross Academy. He began thinking about how Zero was getting along and if his condition was somewhat getting better. He knew that there was no need to be worried since he trusted Takuma to keep Zero safe and keep an eye on him as well.

* * *

Yuki Cross went to school that morning and she acted as she usually would despite being unnerved by the morning news. It seems that another victim was found and a young girl at that. She fidgeted with her hair as she thought about her experience last night and how close she was to becoming a victim as well. She tried her best to pretend that it didn't happen and denial helped her get through the day. Even Yori didn't notice anything and she was glad for it. She stuck to her daily routine with no trouble at all but there was a mysterious person who invaded her thoughts. A young man from last night.

_She was getting home to the dorms quite late as she just finished gathering her materials for the school project She knew that she shouldn't have gone alone but she thought she would manage to go back early. She realized that her father would get worried about her again and she couldn't help but think that as soon as she got home he would cling and cry about it. Her father warned her about the recent murders occurring all over the city. She tried to block that thought away and focus on getting home as soon as possible._

_Just as she turned in an alley, someone grabbed her roughly and slammed her hard in a brick wall. It knocked the wind out of her momentarily and as she managed to regain her focus, she saw a man with bloodshot eyes and long, sharp teeth in front of her. It wasn't a man anymore, it was like a beast. As much as she wanted to scream, fear kept her immobilized on the spot. It occurred to her that she would no doubt be the next victim as the man's twisted face inched closer to her neck._

_She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable but before it happened, a gunshot echoed through the alley followed by a loud howl of pain and she felt the man moving away from her. She sank weak-kneed to the floor and she opened her eyes to see a young man on the end of the alley with one of his hands holding a silver gun. She heard growling noises and saw that the man from before was now baring his fangs at the newcomer. In a blink of an eye, he extended his claw-like hands and rushed towards that person._

"_gefallene Vampir Ihre Entscheidung ergangen ist", she heard him say in an unfamiliar language and before she could register what he said. There was a swish of a blade, a gleam of silver, and blood. The same color as the moon._

_She sat on the ground transfixed by the eerie sight in front of her. The young man was wearing a black trench coat and hat but she managed to glimpse a few strands of silver hair underneath it. He was holding a sword this time and against the crimson moon that night, his from stood out quite well. She then noticed that the man's body was crumbling into dust. The young man cleansed his blade and said "verschwinden" before it suddenly disappeared from sight as though it wasn't there. He finally turned to approach her._

"_Can you stand?", he asked her suddenly. She then proceeded to move her legs but they wouldn't budge. She shook her head after a while._

"_The young man then knelt down and she felt his arms encircle her, one behind her back and the other below her knees. He stood up and before she could register what happened, she found herself being carried like a princess. She blushed furiously and she was glad that it could go unnoticed that night. She looked up to his face and saw lavender eyes staring down at her with something like concern. She was taken aback since it was the first time she saw eyes of that mesmerizing color. She felt safe in his arms even though she couldn't explain why it felt that way. She thanked him for before and he answered that it was nothing._

_The young man asked her where he should drop her of and she told him the location of her dorm in Cross Academy. He walked away from that alley and she leaned in closer to him. Before she knew it, she had drifted off into sleep._

She remembered that she woke up in the dorms waiting area and at first she was confused until the events from last night came tumbling down to her. She wanted to ask that young man so many questions and she wanted to meet him again. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but think about that person. As if they knew each other before, as if they met a long time ago. There were only a few students in the academy and she decided it was time to head back to the dorms.

Yuki sighed dejectedly at the thought that it was kind of impossible to ever see him again. She wondered if she fell in love at first sight but she quickly discarded that idea. She didn't even know him. Least of all, ever spoken to him properly. Just as she was about to head down to the first floor, she slipped and almost fell down the stairs but someone caught her arm instantly and pulled her away before she managed to hurt herself. She looked up at the person who saved her from her clumsiness and her mouth almost fell open in shock. It was the person from last night.

"You should pay attention to where you're going. You almost got hurt badly", the young man told her as he released her. She couldn't help but turn red as she felt his eyes looking at her. She thought about how nice his voice sounded since she didn't notice it before.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I guess I was just too preoccupied with so many things. It won't happen again. Thank you very much", she told him but scolded herself for stuttering and acting like a little schoolgirl. _So much for first impressions,_ she thought bitterly.

"You know it's better to forget about what happened last night", he told her seriously. She was wondering at that time if he remembered her and she was broken out of her musings abruptly.

"W-What do you mean by?", she asked curiously, unsure of what he was implying.

"There's nothing good to remember about last night and it's better not to get involved further. That's why I'm asking you to forget about it", he said seriously once more, gazing at her intently. He didn't know why but a part of him wished for her not to become involved with everything that is happening.

"Hey Zero! Where are you? Jeez, you always run off somewhere the second I take my eyes off you", said a cheery voice from the distance. He turned around to see where the voice came from and sighed deeply.

"Anyway, I'd better get going. Take care of yourself", he said casually and wondered why he said those last words before leaving her standing there.

Yuki couldn't bring herself to forget about last night after all even though she tried to do it before. It was something important to her. As if she was meant to find out after all. She then smile at the realization that she would get to see him again since they went to Cross Academy together though he was a year older she presumed. She wanted to get to know him more and she was curious about the events last night. _So his name is Zero,_ she thought to herself. Either way, she was already involved since yesterday and she knew that there was already no turning back.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the city and it was the same as any other day in Zero's opinion. The incidents kept on increasing no matter what they did. He was lucky to have made it in time last night to save that girl from that level E. Zero wondered if that girl took his advice that afternoon. She didn't need to get involved in these matters. It was better for her to pretend that none of this ever happened. Though, he still had no clue why he felt that way for her. A shuffling noise caught his attention and he instantly drew his gun to prepare. Behind him, Takuma also drew his blade and both of them waited for it.

A shadow came up from above and both of them evaded the level E that descended to their spot a few seconds ago. He fired a shot but the level E dodged it easily and parried Takuma's blade as it swung for its head but was injured in the shoulder as another bullet came upon it. The rogue vampire growled menacingly and before he fired another shot from his gun, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone. It was a woman of late 20's with long silver hair and bright pink eyes that seemed to bore though his very soul. She was gazing at him intently with a smile on her lips. Just then, as both of them locked their eyes with each other, a terrible stab of pain in head came though him and he dropped down to his knees.

"ZERO!!", Takuma shouted as he rushed towards his friend's side who was clutching his forehead with one hand after the level E they were hunting managed to get away. He could see that his friend was in deep pain.

Zero felt as if his head would explode and his vision unfocused for a while. After a while, after the pain lessened, he saw that the woman was nowhere to be seen. He wondered about what happened to him and why she felt so familiar. It was as if he knew her though he never saw her before. _There was the smell of sakuras nearby,_ he thought but now it was gone. He suddenly became aware of Takuma beside him.

"I'm fine, Takuma. There's no need to get worked up about it", he said casually to his friend. He was glad that Takuma worried about his well-being constantly but it was kind of bothersome at times. He could swear that Takuma and Yagari are in it together. He didn't need those two breathing down his neck all the time.

"You don't look fine to me at all", Takuma said worriedly as he helped Zero stand up.

"Looks like we both messed up badly this time", Zero muttered a few moments later and he heard Takuma agree with him. The level E would be far gone by now even if they chased after it and he didn't want to use his abilities since it would just catch attention. _Damn it,_ he cursed as he thought about what could happen.

"Let's head back for now. No use in staying here. The injury caused by your Bloody Rose would take some time to heal", Takuma said afterwards and both of them proceeded to head back to the dorms.

Zero hoped that it would be enough to keep the level E to lay low for a while. He decided that he would deal with it tomorrow or maybe he could ask for some assistance. The headache was still there and it took a lot of willpower not to let the pain register in his face. As much as he hated asking for it, he didn't want to mess up a second time. As he walked on, he took notice of few sakura petals on the ground even though there were no trees here. He knew then that the woman was not human at all…

* * *

There's chapter two… ^^… I'll try to update as soon as possible….

Anyway, here is the translation of the German terms used earlier:

_gefallene Vampir Ihre Entscheidung ergangen ist – fallen vampire, your judgement has been passed_

_verschwinden- disappear_


	3. I Looking up at the same sky

Hi there! At last, I've found some time to update again… Anyway, for all those who've been staying tuned to this story… Finally, here's another chapter…

* * *

**NIGHT 3 – LOOKING UP AT THE SAME SKY**

"Is there something you need me for, Kuran-senpai?", someone said irritatedly as he entered the student council president's office and stood in front of the desk with his arms crossed in front of him.

Kaname Kuran ran a hand through his brown hair and looked up from his paperwork to gaze at the student standing in front of him. He took in the student's silver hair and lavender eyes that stared at him impassively. It had always been a wonder for Kaname no matter how many times he saw Zero Kiryuu's features. After all, they were quite rare and he only knew one family line with silver hair. He wondered if there was a connection there. He also noticed that several piercing adorned one of Kiryuu's ears but surprisingly, it looked good on him nonetheless. _No wonder some girls are crazy about Kiryuu as well,_ he thought amusingly. But what was intriguing about Kiryuu was that Kaname could never read his actions and always surprised him. As a pureblood vampire, it was the first time he met a person like that.

"Yes Kiryuu-kun. Care to explain to me what happened to the request last night?", Kaname said calmly as he continued to gaze at the silver-haired individual in front of him. He didn't know at first why he wanted Kiryuu-kun's company but later on it came to him. The reason was that Kiryuu always treated him like a normal person and the comfort that he could be himself with Kiryuu's company became a part of him. Though he couldn't help but irritate Kiryuu from time to time just to prompt that individual for reactions.

"I've already passed it yesterday. The report covers everything already and from what I could see you've already read it", Zero said angrily as he narrowed his eyes at Kuran's behavior and gestured to the open file on the desk. Even if they did get on better terms than before, it still didn't change the fact that Kuran could be annoying as hell. "What's the point of the report if you're here asking me details?"

"No reason at all. I was merely curious as to why it happened and the report you sent didn't answer that question", Kaname said as he pressed on further. He noticed Zero's growing discomfort in the topic and he briefly wondered if something did happen.

"Nothing is wrong okay. It's just a mistake of the moment and I intend to resolve it so there's really nothing more to be said about it", Zero answered back though he noticed that Kaname didn't believe his statement at all. He wanted to get out of the room already and he felt his headache from last night returning. He wondered briefly if he overworked himself again.

"Very well I will drop the matter for now if you insist so, _Zero._ But be aware that I will find out what you're hiding either way", Kaname said seriously as he stood up and faced Zero. His brown eyes flashed to bright red in an instant as he gazed at the stubborn person in front of him. Meanwhile, Zero didn't miss the fact that Kuran used his first name without any suffixes.

"If there is nothing more then, _Kaname._ I'll be going back, I still have my classes to attend", Zero answered back casually and he decided beforehand to use Kuran's first name as well as a payback for that offhand threat. He was rewarded when Kuran's eyes widened in surprise and reverted back to their brown color. He tried hard not to show any emotions whatsoever at seeing Kuran's look. Jut then, he felt another onslaught of pain and his hand unconsciously came to his temple. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to leave.

"Skip your classes today, Kiryuu-kun. I'll personally send the notice of your absence to your teachers", Kaname said with a smile on his face. Really, Kiryuu was something. He had to admit he was caught off guard by Kiryuu's statement. Kaname noticed that Zero was looking at him with an expression that plainly asked why. "You look paler than usual and I'm guessing you have a mild fever since last night. I suggest taking a rest so that your condition would get better."

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Zero sighed and said.

"Fine, I'll be heading to my room then so please stop looking at me like that, Kuran-senpai", Zero said as he looked at Kaname who was sporting an _I-won't-take-no-for-an-answer_ expression. He then walked off and opened the door but whispered in a low voice, "Maybe someday I'll have the answers to your questions, Kaname.", He then left and closed the door behind him.

Kaname's enhanced hearing caught Zero's whispered words before he left and once again, Kaname was caught off guard. He wondered if it's Zero's natural talent or something. He was already aware that as time passed by, he began to consider Zero as a true friend. Not that he would say it aloud to the other. He was already aware of Zero's circumstances but a bigger piece of the puzzle was missing. That piece was the vital part in knowing who Zero really was. If he did hear correctly, maybe one day he would find out the truth.

* * *

"I don't understand why Kaname-sama is interested in that human", Ruka said angrily as she tossed her long and wavy brown hair. She saw a few minutes ago Zero departing from the student council president's office. She was currently at the lounge with Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido.

"It's something we shouldn't poke our nose into, Ruka", Kain said seriously as he ran a hand to his dark blonde hair.

"But it's suspicious nonetheless. Kaname-sama is a pureblood vampire and as far as I can see, I can't see him getting involved with humans like Zero Kiryuu or that Cross girl", Ruka shot back as she looked angrily at Kain.

"Despite being a human, Kiryuu-kun is quite capable of handling vampires though it's only level E's. I wonder if he could handle going against higher classes", a blonde-haired individual interjected suddenly. This sparked a sudden interest in Ruka and Kain didn't miss it.

"Another problem is that Takuma Ichijou. He's a noble vampire like us and yet he's hanging around with humans and hunters", Ruka stated disdainly as she took in Takuma's weird behavior. The blonde-haired individual named Aido also voiced his agreement.

"It doesn't matter, Hanabusa and Ruka. Human or not, we cannot harm Kiryuu-kun and picking a fight with Ichijou-kun is unadvisable. Both of you are aware of that, aren't you?", Kain reasoned with the both of them before things got out of hand and they would do something quite impulsive.

"Of course. It is what Kaname-sama wants after all", Ruka said defensively as she remembered what Kaname advised them before. It made her wonder what Kaname was thinking and his connection to Zero.

* * *

Yuki was sat absent-mindedly in class as she played with her pencil. Her thoughts kept drifting to Zero and if by chance he thought about her at all. She didn't even bother listening to the lecture as she kept staring into space. She sighed as their last meeting came to her mind, _I'm such a klutz… Tripping over the stairs for nothing…_

Sayori stared at her friend in class and wondered what was wrong. There was a faraway look in her eyes that only meant one thing in the girl's dictionary. _Yuki is in love,_ she thought to herself. _But with who?_

Yuki wondered at first why she thought of Zero so much. Their first encounter was definitely memorable but not a blissful one. She could still feel fear creeping through her veins with that encounter. That monster was definitely not a normal vampire. Her father told her stories about vampires but they were never like that. Still, she was lucky Zero was there but it sparked a curiosity in her. She wanted to know why he was there in the first place.

_She sneaked in the chairman's office yesterday and she knew that he wouldn't be back till later on. She hurried on inside and quickly pulled the drawers for the student registrar. She leafed through the different documents of the upperclassmen since she was sure that Zero was a year above her._

"_Where is it? Come on…", she whispered as she continued looking through the different files. " AHA! Found it!"_

_She pulled out Zero's file and she sat down on the floor to read it while making sure that the chairman isn't close by yet._

" _His full name is Zero Kiryuu. A second year student who currently stays in the dorms." She said to herself as she leafed through the pages. " Huh? That's weird. There's no other background info…"_

_Suddenly, footsteps were heard from the distance and she quickly placed the file in the drawer. She sat on the chair in front of the desk as she waited for her father to enter. In the end, all she found was nothing. He really was a mystery but it only made her want to know more about him. _

"Miss Cross? MISS YUKI CROSS! Are you paying attention to class or not?", the professor bellowed as he looked over at Yuki who woke up from her daze with Yori nudging her sides. "Might I remind you that you are in class Miss Cross and you are here to learn not go off to la-la land."

"I'm… sorry sir…", Yuki muttered embarrassedly as she stood up and the whole class chuckled at the teacher's comment. She proceeded to sit down blushing furiously.

An hour later, the class ended as the bell wrung signaling their break time. Yuki was busy trying to forget her blunder in class as she slumped down on her desk. Yori sat beside her comforting her as they both decided to spend their break in the classroom. Since there were only a few people there, Yori decided to ask Yuki a personal question.

"Yuki, are you in love with someone?", she asked straightforwardly.

Yuki turned a bright shade of red as she sat straight and tried to deny it but Yori didn't seem convinced because of her friend's actions. She knew she hit jackpot.

"Come on Yuki, you're open like a book. Anyone can see you're crushing on someone. So who is it?", Yori said as she moved closer to Yuki. She smiled at her friend's reaction.

"Alright, already. It's kind of embarrassing since I don't know much about him and we met only recently…", Yuki said as she trailed of. As she stared at Yori's smiling face, she sighed and told her. "His name is Zero Kiryuu. There, I said it."

"There's nothing to be shy about. I heard that Kiryuu-senpai is quite good-looking. So have you talked to him yet? And how did you meet?", Yori asked eagerly.

"I haven't talked to him long and we only exchanged a few words. He helped me a couple of times and I don't know since then I can't stop thinking about him", Yuki confessed but she decided to leave the part of getting attacked by the monster and Zero showing up later on since she knew that it was quite absurd.

"I see. You really are head over heels for him. Don't worry I'll cheer you on", Yori said as she clasped Yuki's hand. "I hope that he'll return you're feelings."

"Thanks Yori.", Yuki said wholeheartedly. "Anyway, I better head to my dad's office for a while, I remembered I left something there."

* * *

Zero was currently lying down on his bed after he decided to take Kaname's advise. His mission last night didn't go too well and his headache wasn't any better this morning. _Damn Kuran why does he always find it amusing to pry into other people's private matters_, he thought angrily as he remembered the Student Council President cornering him a few hours ago to inquire about his mission even if the report already stated it all. He was quite aware of their animosity with each other before that gradually subsided and they were able to make decent conversations but in Zero's mind it didn't stop making Kaname from being such an annoying bastard at times.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you", came the cheerful voice of Takuma as he appeared at the threshold. It broke Zero out of his bitter thoughts and he shifted a bit to stare at his friend. " I was worried that something happened to you again. Next time tell me where you're heading off to."

Takuma saddened a bit as he approached Zero who raised one of his brows at the remark but muttered an apology a few moments later. This brought a smile to Takuma who sat down next to his friend on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted some time off to cool my head. It doesn't do me any good to snap at someone for no apparent reason because my mood and condition was bad", Zero said a few minutes later as he stood up to grab a glass of water and medicine.

"I see but next time please remind me. I've been all over school looking for you. Are you going to class by the way?", Takuma told him earnestly.

"Apparently not. The president decided to give me a break today. Anything new lately?", Zero asked tiredly. He closed his eyes as he felt his vision swim suddenly.

"Nothing much just the usual.", Takuma said absent-mindedly but he started when he saw Zero's pale features. "Are you okay there, Zero? You look paler than usual."

"I guess so. It's just a headache.", Zero muttered as he leaned on the wall as a support. He knew that his fever got worse since he returned to his room. His vision swam more and the pain he felt intensified. His vision blurred and all of a sudden he couldn't feel anything and he was swallowed by the darkness.

Takuma managed to catch Zero before he fell to the ground and he gasped when he felt Zero's temperature. It seems that his friend was running a fever. It wasn't very good. He had experiences with Zero's frequent attacks like this ever since they met a few years ago. He decided to move Zero to his bed and to alert the chairman at once. After making sure that Zero was comfortable, he made his way to the chairman's office in a rush.

Takuma was glad that the chairman was in and he then, broke the news to the chairman who decided to phone Yagari. Apparently, Zero's guardian was already back from his mission.

Takuma and Yagari hovered over Zero's unconscious form as the chairman tended to him in his private dorm room. His breathing was still labored and he was sweating profusely. Meanwhile, Takuma was reliving the events yesterday and realized that he should have seen this coming. Zero wasn't in a very good shape since that night though the latter never voiced out the pain he was feeling. He was glad that it wasn't anything bad and when the chairman told him that a few days of rest would help, he breathed a sigh of relief.

A few hours later, Zero woke up in a daze as he stared at his room's ceiling. He couldn't understand why he was there at first until everything came back to him. He remembered speaking to Takuma before he lost consciousness. He saw by the window that the sun has already set and he wondered how many hours he was out.

"I see you're finally awake", a gruff voice said from beside him and Zero turned his head to see Yagari on a chair beside his bed, reading a book on runes. "You've worried the hell out of us once again."

"I'm sorry. I guess I overworked myself again", Zero muttered tiredly. He still felt weak though his condition from before was a bit better. His gaze traveled farther from Yagari and he spotted Takuma who was sleeping on a couch.

"He was waiting for you to regain consciousness but I guess he was also exhausted by the events these past few days", Yagari said as he followed Zero's gaze. He smiled at Zero's reaction. It's been a while since he saw Zero smile a little.

"I see. What are you doing here by the way? I thought you still had a mission", Zero told Yagari as he eyed the latter and waiting for answers.

"Some thing's came up. Anyway, you should be aware that there is something going on in the hunter's association and vampire's council. Also, I want you to be on your guard, things are getting dangerous around here", Yagari said seriously.

"Since when did I let my guard down", Zero answered indignantly.

"I know. I know. No need to be defensive. Anyway, I'll be here for a while to keep an eye on you and the other students as a teacher", Yagari said casually as he lifted his hand to Zero's forehead to check his temperature. "It's gone down a bit. You should sleep for now to get better. Takuma and me will be here anyway."

"Thanks a lot, sensei. Anyway, before I forget, welcome back", Zero said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I'm back", Yagari said with a smile. He was quite aware that Zero could be cold and indifferent usually. But at times like these, he really was lucky to see a kinder and nicer side to Zero. _I promise that she would never get close to you again,_ Yagari vowed to himself.

* * *

Senri Shiki was busy munching a pocky stick as he waited for Rima Touya to join him in going to town later today. He looked at the dining hall boredly and wondered what was taking Rima so long. He only just received word from Takuma-senpai that the mission would be handed to them for a while.

He was surprised at first and asked his senpai the reason. Takuma said that a few problems came up and he wouldn't be able to accomplish the mission. Shiki accepted the request since there was nothing to do for a few days. His part-time job didn't need him or Rima for a while so maybe it was something to take of boredom.

"Did you wait for too long?", a girl with long orange hair in twin tails asked him.

"Maybe a bit. Let's head out then, Rima-san", Shiki said as he stood up and walked outside the building.

"Okay then. Takuma-senpai didn't say anything about this right?", Rima said as she walked beside Shiki.

"Nothing at all. Kiryuu-senpai wasn't around either and I don't know anyone else to ask" Shiki said as he remembered looking for the two in their classroom and found out that they didn't show up in class.

"Maybe they're just busy. Anyway, we're going to hunt the level E's aren't we?"

"Yes we would", Shiki said as they headed into town. He looked up to see that the moon was bright red as well tonight and beside him, he saw that Rima also did the same. The night of the vampires is here once again.

* * *

And that ends chapter 3 of this story… Hope you like it… Please read and review… I'll update soon… ^^….


	4. I Moment of Resolution

Well then the introduction arc is almost finished with only two chapters after this one… Finally I'll be able to put up the plot of this story… Anyway, to those who've been waiting for it, this is the next chapter of the story…

* * *

**NIGHT 4 – MOMENT OF RESOLUTION  
**

It was a cold night and the chilly winds brought a spike of fear in a young girl as she walked through the streets alone. No one took notice of her as she hurried to the comforts of her home. She had been working to pay for her expenses and she was always used to going home late but recent news about murders had her running scared.

Her hurried footsteps resounded clearly to the streets and every echo sent fear running through her veins. The few lamps lighting the way did nothing to calm her nerves. The night was very grim and she wanted no part of it. Just then, a noise caught her and she turned around expecting to see some stragglers heading off somewhere. But she was alone.

That very notion sent her running away without confirming what it really was. It could be a cat? A rat? Or just something else? But the first that came to her was a fearful notion that it might be the person on the news. She ran away as fast as she could without trying to catch breath. She was frightened out of her wits. As she turned around the corner, she spotted a familiar house in the distance.

Her heart leaped for joy at seeing her house but the noise that sent her running was drawing ever closer. Surely, she would be safe inside her house right. That thought came to her as she hurried home. But before she could do so, she felt a painful sting in her back and sent her tumbling through the street. Her hand came upon her back, wondering what happened.

She felt something warm in her back and as she brought her hand back to her face. She paled considerably. It was blood. The crimson liquid poured from the wounds in her back. She tried to crawl towards her destination. It was really close. She wanted to shout but her voice failed her at this very moment. Tears were beginning to pool from her eyes. Why did this happen? The same question ran through her mind over and over again.

The laughter caught her ears. A young man approached her with a sadistic grin on his face. His eyes the same bright red as the blood on her fingers and he looked at her broken form with glee. She noticed that instead of hands like a normal person, his was adorned by sharp talons. She watched helplessly as he licked the blood on his talons.

The girl's eyes widened as the young man moved closer to her and with the downward slash of his talons, her whole life flashed before her. The girl's lifeless eyes stared at the sky as if asking the same question from before, why did this happen?

* * *

Kaname Kuran hated the idea that he had to leave Cross Academy with Chairman Cross for the day. He would be fine if it was any other day but the level E that Zero wasn't able to finish and the same one that Shiki had been chasing since yesterday was still on the loose. Just like the others, he didn't want the peace of the school to be ruined. The worst parts were the fact that Chairman Cross would be going with him to the damned meeting, Yagari-sensei was called by the Hunter's Association, and Zero was still sick.

The school could easily be attacked by that level E. Despite the knowledge that level E's were the lowest form of vampires, their strength had been quite different as if someone altered them in any way. He only hoped that the others would be able to handle matters while he was away.

As the car drove away for the annual meetings of the going-ons around the academy, Kaname couldn't help feel worried for no apparent reason but something within him felt as if something would happen. It took a lot of willpower not to decide ditching the meeting this time. He was a pureblood after all. He had to be composed and his appearances were important. He was occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the person sitting beside him felt quite the same as him.

Kaien Cross was busy worrying about the safety of the students in the academy and without him and Kaname there, things are a little disadvantageous. He was worried about his daughter. After all, Yuki had the uncanny ability to attract trouble no matter what she did. Of course, he tried his hardest to keep her from knowing the truth about the academy in hopes that she would live a normal life. But the events a few days ago proved him wrong.

He knew about Yuki's recent attack by a vampire and he was glad that Zero was there during that time. It meant that Yuki is now aware of the other world that existed and knowing her, she would try to find out more about it. Kaien knew that it would be useless to stop Yuki and he only hoped that she would remain as herself despite knowing that all of her life, he had kept her from the reality of things.

The sun was beginning to set and as the academy came farther into view, both of them could only hope that the academy and the students would be safe when they return.

* * *

The day passed by uneventfully at the academy as it always did. Nothing changed at all. The same routine all over again- a monotonous life to be exact. Yuki didn't even bother listening to the teachers that whole day. Her mind always seemed to drift elsewhere especially since that fateful night. The only difference this time was that her father and Kaname-senpai had to depart for an important school matter.

It was finally afternoon, she was supposed to attend her make-up classes so she bade a swift goodbye to Yori and made her way to the faculty office. As she walked along the almost empty corridors, she noticed a familiar blonde-haired individual who she knew was Kiryuu-senpai's friend. She resisted the urge to ask about Kiryuu-senpai since she hasn't caught a glimpse of him since their last meeting but it was useless.

"Ummm…. Senpai?", she said cautiously as she tried forming the question in her head.

Takuma turned around at the sound of a voice and he spotted an underclassman with short brown hair looking at him. He realized that it must be Chairman Cross' daughter and the girl that Zero met before.

"Anything I can help you with?", Takuma smile and said to her gently.

"Umm.. senpai… I-I just wanted to ask if you've seen Kiryuu-senpai around. I haven't seen him all morning so…", Yuki trailed off growing embarrassed by the second.

"Oh. Well, Zero-kun caught a cold yesterday so he decided to take a day off from school. He'll be fine so no need to be worried", Takuma told her and he beamed when he realized that this girl was worried about Zero.

"Uhhh… thanks a lot senpai.", Yuki said shyly as she realized that another person found out about her feelings for Kiryuu-senpai. That was the same smile that Yori gave her yesterday.

"No problem. It's Takuma Ichijou by the way. You can call me Takuma-senpai if you want to. Anyway, nice meeting you"

"I'm Yuki Cross. Nice to meet you as well, Takuma-senpai"

"Well then, Yuki-san. I'll be heading off now. I'll tell Zero-kun you've been looking for him", Takuma said as he waved at her goodbye and headed off for the mission.

Yuki was very much embarrassed by Takuma's statement as she realized that maybe he really would tell Zero that she was looking for him. She hurried on to the office with her face flushed red in embarrassment…

* * *

Nightfall soon made its way to Cross Academy and Yuki could still be found roaming the empty corridors of the school. She was busy with her make-up classes since her grades were falling behind her too much. It was a miracle she barely made the average grade from time to time. The teacher went ahead of her since she insisted a few minutes ago that she had to check her father's office for something. After making sure that everything was okay in the office, her father was too disorganized at times. She was well on her way to the dorms.

As she walked on, she still thought about what she told Yori yesterday morning. She couldn't believe what she had said, was it really true that she was falling in love with someone she barely knew. But a feeling told her that Kiryuu-senpai was someone very familiar. She was embarrassed by Yori telling her that she would cheer her on. She could barely speak with him and there was the issue of what happened when they first met.

As Yuki thought about these things, she didn't notice how weird it seemed that the ways leading to the dorms were silent and empty. Yuki decided to put every confusing things out of her thoughts for a while. She knew that maybe she'll find out someday and that Zero would state his reasons for telling her to forget about everything. The moment she cut her train of thoughts, she suddenly noticed the difference in her surroundings.

It was just like the night she was attacked. She hurried towards her dorm, thinking that she didn't want the same thing to happen again. Halfway there, a mysterious young woman passed by and she instantly felt a sudden chill in the air. The cold breeze made her shiver slightly. The young woman had long, curly blonde hair and she a pale, gentle face. Yuki didn't need to describe her as anything more than beautiful. She was transfixed at the sight.

"You should be careful from now on, things are starting to move into motion. I'll be seeing you around then", the young woman told her gently as she passed her by.

"Wait. What're you-", Yuki was going to say something to the young woman but as she turned around to look back, the young woman was nowhere to be seen. She was clearly alone outside. She tried to dismiss the eeriness of the situation and hurried to the dorms without delay. Little did she know that someone was closely watching her every move.

* * *

_It was eerily silent in the dark corridors and he couldn't see anyone everywhere he went. At first he wondered where everyone had gone but he had o time to wonder as a loud noise broke the silence. It was a girl's voice. It came from below the building outside. He hurriedly raced through the steps but it stretched like an eternal void before him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he still saw no one. He walked slowly and carefully yet his footfalls echoed through the dim silence following that scream._

_Suddenly, he heard something in the distance just beyond the doors. Then, as he stood before it, he noticed it. He bent down to touch the liquid that caught his attention. The liquid was crimson. It was blood. A horrible feeling enveloped him and he felt something. Suddenly he wrenched the door open, quite afraid of what he would see-_

Zero woke with a start and he felt himself trembling from that dream. It was already night and he wondered how long he had been sleeping. He remembered vividly the weird dream he had. It was strange. He never had a dream like that before. It all seemed so real for him.

Suddenly, he felt something weird enter the academy. At first it was indistinct but later on, its form started to take shape. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that a level E had managed to enter the academy. He clearly remembered that Cross and Kuran was not at the academy at the moment. He quickly dressed and picked up his Bloody Rose in the drawer. He didn't bother using the door as he opened the windows of his room and jumped down.

* * *

Yuki ran as hard as she could, longing to get away from that young man who was going after her. She already knew that he was just like the vampire a few nights ago and he would kill her. She could see it in the man's feral eyes- the look of death. She ran as far away as possible, and just when she thought she would finally get away, she saw that he was still following her. She didn't know where else to run or where to hide. It seemed that death was close by. She would finally die in the hands of that monster.

_Why do these things always happen to me?,_ Yuki thought savagely as she realized that she had nowhere to run. She was cornered by that man. A man so dangerous and so evil. There was no doubt that there no escape. Still, a part of her wanted to survive- for her father, for her friends, for Zero. She refused to die today. Not today.

Then the words hit her- _You should be careful from now on, things are starting to move into motion. _She finally understood what the young woman wanted to tell her. There are things happening right now and that she was standing at the barrier separating those things. If she would survive right now, she was determined to learn the truth.

She quickly grasped the item her father had given her on her birthday before and wondered if this was the right time to use it. She brought it in front of her and with a push, it extended into a rod. The silver rod flashed in front of her but she didn't know how to use it. The man rushed to her with hunger in his eyes and raised his taloned hands.

Before the man could hit her, someone came from behind her and used the rod she was holding uselessly in her hands to parry the attack. The man cursed and put a distance between her and the person who helped her. Yuki turned around to see Zero's tall form staring at the enemy.

The level E remembered the newcomer in front of him, it was the same person who injured him a few nights ago. A feeling told him, like an impulse to get away from that person. He didn't want to risk it. Without a second thought, he fled away from the scene.

Zero watched the creature disappear from the academy. As much as he wanted to hunt it down, Yuki was still with him and she needed his protection. He was pretty sure that Takuma and the others would finally kill it. He was worried that the dream was going to be real but his worries disappeared as he saw Yuki trying to fight back, although useless as it is.

"Kiryuu-senpai, thank you for saving me once again. I'm so useless at these things. I'm sorry", Yuki said after awhile as she moved in front of the tall silver-haired young man. _Why does it always happen to me? Kiryuu-senpai must be tired of always doing this, _she thought dejectedly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. These things couldn't be helped", Zero said as he looked at the girl in front of him. He wondered if she was really going to be pulled into this world and if she would be prepared for it.

"I know that, Kiryuu-senpai. It's just that I want to know more about what is going on. I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore", Yuki said desperately.

"Would you still want to know the truth even if I told you that things will never be the same again? That you would be put into bigger danger than these?", Zero told her coldly as he fixed her a steely gaze.

Yuki at first faltered under his gaze. She admitted that she was scared that he looked at her like that. But she came to a realization that he told her that because he kind of cares a little bit. But it was only a guess on her part. She made up her mind long ago and she wouldn't change it even now.

"Yes, I would still want to know the truth despite knowing that one day I may be put into more danger", Yuki said determinedly and she looked at the young man in front of her with all of her might. Showing him that she would never regret this decision.

Zero was taken aback by the determination in her eyes. He knew that he could never change her mind no matter what he did. _Really, Yuki managed to impress him deeply_. It was the first time that someone made him feel like that. Maybe, it really was the right thing to do. If she wanted to learn about Cross Academy's secret, who was he to stop her?

He decided then that he would protect her with everything he had. He didn't know what he felt for her but a part of him knew that he was doing the right thing. His eyes lost his cold gaze and he warmed at the sight of this girl in front of him.

"Very well then, Yuki-san. I would tell you what you want to know", Zero told her as he looked at her and saw her being startled as if expecting he would disagree. He allowed a small smile to light his features as he regarded her.

Yuki was startled by his agreement to her decision when she expected to argue with him more. She looked up to him again and saw a smile in his features. She never saw him smile before and he always looked sad and seeing it now, warmed her heart. Smiling really did suit him and it didn't escape her that he wasn't looking at her coldly anymore and he used her name. She promised to herself that she would try to make him smile more often.

"By the way, don't call me Kiryuu-senpai anymore. Just Zero would be fine"

"Okay, Zero", she said trying to hide her blush at the familiarity of the name. It felt weird calling him by his first name but maybe she would get used to it. "Umm… Zero… please call me Yuki as well."

"Very well, since this is the first time we spoke freely. Nice to meet you, Yuki", he told her casually.

"Nice to meet you too, Zero", Yuki suddenly felt that this would be the beginning of everything. That this night would be the first of many nights but she was glad that at least Zero would be there to support her. For now, she would be learning the Academy's ultimate secret.

* * *

And that end's chapter four… Hope you like it… Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^…


	5. I Dwellers of the Dark

Hi there! Sorry for the late update… I got quite busy with all of the school reports coming about for the last week… Anyway, the introduction arc is almost at its end… So without further ado… here's chapter 5… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 5 – DWELLERS OF THE DARK**

_The man's frantic breathing slowed down as he raced through the dark and empty streets. He bared his fangs as he remembered how close he was to drinking the sweet blood of that girl. Yet that young man had to interfere with his catch. He wanted to tear that person into pieces with his claws but an alarming feeling overcame his desires. That person was dangerous. His whole body reacted to that fear and he had no choice but to escape._

_He looked behind him and was relieved that the young man had not followed him. He began his slow pacing, intent on catching another prey. He needed to satisfy his thirst. He longed for that sweet, crimson liquid. Yet several hunters had been chasing him for days and all he did was hiding. He never had a chance to catch a prey._

_He didn't know why he wanted to get away from that school as fast as he could. That person was just a human, wasn't he? Yet the feeling he had was different. It was like that young man was nothing like an ordinary human. He looked like one but his senses told him that silver-haired person was something else. A vampire? He didn't know._

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps from across him and he smiled a feral smile as he realized he found another prey. His enhanced eyesight picked out a young woman with long and wavy light blue hair in the dark. She was walking quite carefully as she made her way towards his hiding place. The man licked his fangs in anticipation. She was almost close and she would be his next victim._

_The man finally came towards the young woman at an inhuman speed and his fangs extended fully as he eyed her pale neck. Before he could reach her, his movements stopped suddenly. Surprisingly, he tried to move but he found that none of his limbs would. He struggled until he noticed thin wires wrapped around the various parts of his body. He was then lifted of the ground and the wires cut into his limbs quite painfully._

_He then felt the same feeling as he had back at the school and he looked down to see the young woman smiling gently at him. Her fingers guiding the wires that left him dangling in the air. He finally realized his mistake. It was another one of those hunters. _

"_You damn hunters won't get away with this. You can kill me now but there will be others like me out there", the man said as he stared at the woman before him with disdain. He wasn't at fault. It was for his survival. He couldn't pull away from the bonds._

"_No matter how many of you are out there, we'll take all of you on. Now, answer me who turned you and sent you? I will be merciful depending on your answer," the young woman said as she pulled the wires tighter._

"_Do you think I will tell you, human?!", the man shouted as he tried to claw at the woman who captured him in her trap. He looked at her and his fear escalated as he realized that he had been mistaken. This mistake would cost him his life. _

"_You disgrace of a vampire. Very well, if you insist a painful death then so be it", said the young woman as her aqua blue eyes turned to a bright shade of red. Her gentle features turning into a cold one as she stared at the level E in front of her. "__gefallene Vampir Ihre Entscheidung ergangen ist__."_

_She pulled out a silver gun from her coat and fired it a couple of times. She watched as the wires came loose and the level E's body crumbled to dust. Her red eyes turned to aqua blue once again as she calmed down. With a flick of her finger, the wires disappeared from sight._

"_I never expected to see you once again", Kaname said as he walked towards the young woman. The young woman turned to look towards him and smiled gently. "It's been almost two years hasn't it, Shielle Adnade?"_

"_Terrible things have been set in motion and I found myself thinking that I just can't stand back after all this time, Kaname", she said as a matter-of-factly and continued her way. "At least, now you guys aren't the only ones doing this."_

"_Still no lead in your end I presume", Kaname said as he followed Shielle. He had just gotten back after getting a call from Zero that a level E entered the academy grounds, he quickly decided to put an end to the level E himself but found instead that someone had gotten to it before him._

"_Yes, it's true. The vampire behind this mess has yet to show up and I wish to end this soon before it turns out like two years ago", Shielle said seriously._

"_Don't worry. Judgement will be passed soon to that monster", Kaname said as he stared at the moon. The pieces are finally starting to gather and the game is finally beginning. He hoped that victory will be on their side._

………

* * *

Yuki waited in her father's guest room for Zero who mentioned he needed to call someone important and for the past few minutes she sat down on the side of the bed. It had been a while since he left and Yuki used the time to prepare herself for what Zero would tell her. Sure, she was the one who insisted but it didn't mean that a part of her isn't scared to find out the truth. Frankly, she didn't know what to feel anymore. The past few days had been such a whirlwind of events. Of course, there was also that matter with Zero.

She was comfortable with him and the way he protected her all those times really left an impression in her heart. She was familiar with the rumors that Zero Kiryuu was a bit cold and anti-social at times but somehow whenever they crossed paths, it didn't seem like it. For her, Zero was a very kind person and she guessed only a few could see him for what he is.

There were many people who were kind to her like Kaname-senpai and Takuma-senpai but they didn't leave a huge impression like that. They didn't make her heart skip a bit at times and make her blush in a bright shade of red. Yuki understood that even Zero had a few secrets but she wished that maybe someday he would tell her. That he would put his trust in her too.

"Sorry for the wait", Zero said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room and sat down on a chair beside the bed. He gazed at Yuki and wondered if he made the right decision, he told Kaname over to the phone and the latter said that it was his own decision and he would respect it. _That guy didn't even offer an advice and that call certainly didn't help me. Damn, Kuran. _He told himself mentally.

"It's okay, I didn't exactly wait for too long", Yuki said earnestly as she glanced at Zero. Right now, she was finally ready to learn the truth.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything there is to know about this academy and those monsters that attacked you", Zero said seriously as he straightened in his chair and fixed his lavender eyes at Yuki who was listening attentively. "First, I'll ask you. Any ideas about the monster that attacked you?"

"It's a vampire isn't it? But somehow it didn't look like one. It was very different from what my dad told me", Yuki said as an answer to his question.

"You're right in thinking it is a vampire Yuki.", Zero said and added as an answer to Yuki's questioning look. "There are different levels to vampires. The one you encountered is called a level E or fallen vampire. They are vampires that lost themselves and become beasts. The next would be a level D or ex-human. They are humans who are turned into vampires. Then there is a level C or common vampire. These are level D's who have stabilized after drinking the blood of the one who turned them. Then level B or the noble vampires. They would be vampires with a bit of human blood in their veins. Finally, the one at the top would be a level A or purebloods. They are the strongest kind of vampires and their bites are fatal to humans, either turning them or killing them."

"That means that a pureblood is turning those people into level E's and the ones who attacked me were once human", Yuki told Zero sadly as she finally digested the information. _They were once normal people like me,_ Yuki thought to herself.

"That's the truth, Yuki. That's why Vampire hunters and individuals like us exist. To prevent incidents like this from growing bigger", Zero then told Yuki about the existence of the Vampire Council and Hunter's Association.

"It means you're a hunter, right Zero?", Yuki said after a while.

"I guess it's a yes and no. Yes because I do hunt vampires and no because I'm not part of the association", Zero told her gently. "Anyway, Cross Academy was built by your father in order to ensure that coexistence with vampires is possible. It means that there are a couple of vampires here in this academy though they abide by the rules set in this academy unlike the ones you'll encounter in the outside world."

"I can't believe I was oblivious to all of these. I mean its right in front of my face and I didn't even notice it", Yuki said incredulously.

"It's because we work secretly, Yuki. Anyway, you better rest. It's been one hell of a night", Zero said as he stood up to leave.

Yuki didn't know what came over her but her hand suddenly shot out to grasp Zero's wrist when she saw him move away. Both of them were surprised by the turn of events. It was evident in their eyes as it widened in realization. Yuki didn't know why but she didn't want to be alone that night. She wanted Zero to stay with her. She forgot all embarrassment of being alone in the middle of the night with Zero on a bedroom no less.

"Please don't go. Stay with me until I fall asleep", Yuki said pleadingly as she stared at Zero with her huge eyes almost filling with tears.

"Yuki, you do know that I'm a boy and you're a girl, aren't you even worried at all?", Zero said seriously as he noted that Yuki still hadn't let go of his wrist. He stared at features and wondered why Yuki looked like a harmless puppy.

"I know it very well but I trust you, Zero", Yuki told him gently. Her face telling Zero that she was saying the truth.

Zero didn't know how to react to what Yuki told him. It looked as if didn't mean anything but for Zero it meant a whole lot to be able to hear that someone trusts you wholeheartedly. If it had been him in the past, he would have never been like this. He would never attempt to get close to anyone. But he did change after two years since that day. _Why is it your words affect me like this, Yuki?,_ Zero asked himself. He remembered something before he came back to the room.

_Zero just finished his call to Kaname and was about to head back when he felt someone's aura behind him. He focused himself and quickly pulled Bloody Rose from his inner jacket. The person behind him uttered a gasp of surprise and raised his hands in surrender. _

"_Is that any way to greet an old friend, Zero Kiryuu-san?", the person told him as he lowered his hands after Zero finally pulled back his gun._

"_I wouldn't do it if that old friend would approach me like a normal person", Zero retorted as he stared at the individual in front of him. He was a young man with messy black hair and green eyes. He grinned at Zero as the other finally acknowledged his presence. "You're still as weird as ever, Akira Shirogane-senpai."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment then Zero-kun. Its been quite a while hasn't it? Nice to see you're doing well after all these time", Akira said happily._

"_It's been two years, senpai. I'm amazed you're still the same as ever. Anyway, what brings you here?", Zero said calmly as he put his hands in his jacket pocket._

"_Things have been getting out of hand and I've decided to come back to clear some matters. Shielle's also going back here as well", Akira said as a-matter-of-factly._

"_I see. Anyway, I'd better go someone's waiting. Nice to see you too, senpai", Zero said politely as he turned to leave. Akira looked at him with widened eyes and Zero raised one of his eyebrows in question._

"_Sorry about that Zero-kun. It's just that two years ago you were quite different. I mean you were kind of unapproachable and well, colder than most people", Akira said truthfully._

"_I'm aware of that. Some people change in time, senpai", Zero said as he started his way inside the chairman's office._

"_Well, if you say so. I guess I have no right to say this but I prefer you like this Zero. You're much easier to talk to", Akira said as he called out to Zero before making his way to leave._

_Zero smiled to himself as he went to the guest room where Yuki is waiting for him. Maybe it was just right to be himself for once. There was nothing wrong in finally letting the others in his life instead of shutting them out. After all, he remembered hearing someone tell him in his broken dreams that "I'll seal away your darkness forever, Zero. That's why you have to live for my sake as well". He didn't know who said it but somehow he felt that the person who told him that was a very special person. _

Zero sighed as he realized that there was no way out of the predicament, "Alright, I'll stay for the night until you fall asleep." He sat down by the chair but Yuki still hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Umm.. Zero? I-I don't mind if you lie down in the bed as well. I-I mean you look tired too", Yuki said after a while and Zero stared at her as if she was going crazy. True to her words, Yuki scooted to the other side of the bed and pulled Zero down with her.

Zero was surprised by what Yuki told him and was even more surprised when she pulled him to the side of the bed. He knew that Yuki noticed that he was a bit tired from the spiral of events and that he had only gotten better from his fever. But still, lying down next to a girl was something else.

In the end, he didn't have the chance to protest to Yuki. He lied down next to her. Keeping his distance from her in the process. _Maybe Akira was right, he really did change a lot_, Zero thought. He looked at Yuki as he lied down on his side and was surprised to see Yuki looking so vulnerable. She did let go of his hand but it seemed that she lost the confidence she had before. His eyes warmed at the sight in front of him. His hand moved of its own accord before he finally let sleep consume him.

Yuki was scared to be alone despite pretending that none of those mattered at all. She was frightened of the things she would be seeing from now own. But somehow Zero being there lessened her fears. She finally acknowledged her embarrassment after a while lying down on the side of her bed. She closed her eyes after Zero settled down next to her but he did keep his distance. She was thankful for that, she would explode from the embarrassment if that didn't happen. She was still frightened and she didn't know how to chase it away.

Suddenly a warm hand held hers and she opened her eyes when she realized that it was Zero's. She felt like crying that time and she finally settled comfortably at the bed. Zero's presence reassured her that nothing would happen. She looked at his peaceful features and wondered how they got to this situation. _Why is it you make me feel this way Zero?_

She finally closed her eyes and shifted her hand to also hold Zero's warm ones. As she finally fell asleep, she wished that this moment would last forever…

* * *

well then, that's the end of night 5 and soon we'll move forward for the last of the introduction arc and onto part II... hope you enjoyed this one... ^^

_gefallene Vampir Ihre Entscheidung ergangen ist – fallen vampire, your judgement has been passed_


	6. I On a Street Corner in Town

Hi there! Here's another chapter to advent of the night lords and the final of the first act… Anyway, exams are days away so the next chapters will be posted a bit later on or if I might have time in between the studying… thanks for the review by the way…

Yasnky: As of now, the pairings for other characters are still under construction and I would be more than welcome for suggestions…

Anyway, let's move on and begin chapter 6…

* * *

**NIGHT 6 – ON A STREET CORNER IN TOWN**

The faint morning light filtered through the dark room and the birds could be heard chirping outside. Two occupants of the room were still sound asleep and no one could blame them. The turn of events could've left anyone exhausted mentally or physically. As the sun peeked through the covers, one of them stirred slightly.

Pale lavender eyes fluttered open and at first, Zero was confused about his surroundings. The room felt quite strange and he wondered how he got there. He looked around his surroundings and his eyes fell beside him. It widened in surprise as he saw Yuki still slumbering and as he looked more closely, their hands were linked together. The memories of last night came tumbling right back to him. The conversation they had…

"_Please don't go. Stay with me until I fall asleep", Yuki said pleadingly as she stared at Zero with her huge eyes almost filling with tears._

"_Yuki, you do know that I'm a boy and you're a girl, aren't you even worried at all?", Zero said seriously as he noted that Yuki still hadn't let go of his wrist. He stared at features and wondered why Yuki looked like a harmless puppy._

"_I know it very well but I trust you, Zero", Yuki told him gently. Her face telling Zero that she was saying the truth._

_Zero sighed as he realized that there was no way out of the predicament, "Alright, I'll stay for the night until you fall asleep." He sat down by the chair but Yuki still hadn't let go of his hand yet._

"_Umm.. Zero? I-I don't mind if you lie down in the bed as well. I-I mean you look tired too", Yuki said after a while and Zero stared at her as if she was going crazy. True to her words, Yuki scooted to the other side of the bed and pulled Zero down with her._

He just had to comply after hearing her say that but then, Yuki persuaded him into sleeping beside her. He was of course embarrassed but he didn't show it much. It was kind of the first time he ever slept with someone beside him especially a girl. He didn't know what came over him when he held her hand that time until now. They were friends if he could recall but somehow it didn't seem like that. The feeling was kind of different than that.

Zero stared at the clock in the bedside table and it read seven in the morning. He could discern that the chairman still hasn't arrived and it was a good thing for him and Yuki. He didn't know how to explain the situation and make him believe that nothing happened at all. He gently eased out of bed and covered Yuki with the blanket before making his way down the hall into the bathroom. Maybe showering would do him some good and set his thoughts straight. As he looked at the bathroom, he was glad that the chairman already prepared necessities for the guests. He thought that maybe he should make breakfast for the both of them afterwards.

Yuki suddenly woke up to the bright sunshine filtering through the bedroom and faintly she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. She wondered who was making breakfast since she was quite sure her father still hasn't returned. After a while, reality struck her. _She slept last night with Zero… With Zero!?_ She said such crazy things last night. She didn't know how to face him now… But as she fixed herself hurriedly, she knew that she had no choice but to face him.

It was a strange sight for Yuki to witness Zero in an apron and making breakfast that morning. She didn't even know he could cook. She decided not to linger in the hall anymore and enter the kitchen.

"Umm… G-Goodmorning… Zero…", Yuki said as she sat down on the table where Zero placed her share of the breakfast. She was still embarrassed but at least she could talk to him right now.

"Oh, Goodmorning…", Zero said as well. Though he remained quite expressionless when Yuki greeted him. Deep inside, he was also embarrassed with the incident that night. _At least nothing happened, right?,_ he thought to himself.

"Wow! This is so good, Zero. You really are a good cook.", Yuki exclaimed after taking a few bites. This snapped Zero out of his thoughts and he smiled at Yuki's reaction. Though, Yuki on the other hand blushed with that remark. She failed to keep her thoughts to herself once again.

"I see. Thanks a lot for the compliment", Zero said gently. Really, Yuki never fails to surprise him.

The breakfast was a quiet affair afterwards and Yuki offered to help with the dishes. The two noticed how they acted like this was a normal thing and nothing quite unusual. Zero said his goodbye and left in the direction of his dorms and Yuki watched him until he was out of sight. Everything was such a mess but she knew that at least it was worth it.

* * *

A day has passed and it was a day off from school. Yuki was glad that she finally had time to unwind but that also meant that she had nothing to distract her from her thoughts. That conversation with Zero was still a cause for her embarrassment and she still couldn't help blushing at the thought that she slept with him. Nothing happened but she was sure that if anyone knew that, they wouldn't believe that. It was a good thing that Yori didn't notice her acting strangely.

Speaking of Yori, Yuki was really down that she wouldn't be accompanied by her best friend to town. It was kind of lonely going out by oneself but Yori said she was busy and that left her with no choice at all. So now, here she was in town with suddenly no destination in mind.

She sighed deeply as she walked through the streets, content on staring at the merchandise in the shop windows. She wondered if she would just go home since obviously, it wasn't quite fun doing this without company.

As she turned around the shop corner, she bumped into someone else. She almost fell down but luckily she managed to balance herself.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying atten-", she stopped suddenly as she looked up. The person in front of her was someone she never expected to meet so soon.

* * *

Zero was currently lying down in his room. The others insisted that he still take the day off from school yesterday even if he told them that he was feeling better. In the end, he was pretty bored since yesterday and right now, he was itching to go out and stretch his legs.

"Takuma, I'll be heading out for a while", Zero said as he picked up his jacket and went to the doors. He remembered their last conversation about him vanishing of someplace and Takuma getting worried.

"Sure, no problem", Takuma replied as he watched his friend leave. He was glad that Zero remembered. It was a good thing that Zero looked better than last time.

Zero decided to go to town for a while and maybe grab something to eat along the way before heading back. It was a good thing that there haven't been any attacks lately. _Looks like the other did their jobs_, he thought to himself. There were still other matters occupying his thought since yesterday and one of them concerned himself and Yuki.

Zero didn't know what to feel at the moment. He did feel at ease with Yuki but sleeping and waking up next to her was something different. The shower and cooking breakfast did set his nerves straight after that wake up call. He couldn't imagine what the other would say about it. He could imagine Takuma and Yagari-sensei teasing him endlessly but worst of all, Kaname with his smirk and higher-than-thou look he dubbed years ago. Either way, both were going to be quite troublesome. He knew that it was definitely weird that someone like_ him_ of all people would act like this. Definitely impossible if it was a few years back. His impulsiveness and hot-headedness toned down over the years. That could explain why out of all people he got along with Kaname.

He was so occupied with his thoughts that as he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone. He was about to apologize but as he looked closely, it was the person who was the cause of all his musings. Yuki was also staring at him in equal surprise.

"Sorry about that. So, what brings you here Yuki?", He said casually as soon as he got over that surprise.

"Oh! I was just looking around, nowhere in particular", Yuki told him. Zero at first wondered if it was just his imagination or something, but something was definitely off about Yuki. Like she was sad or one thing.

"I see. Well, since you don't have anything much to do. Mind if you accompany me for a bite to eat?", Zero asked her.

Yuki was surprised at first by Zero's question but as soon as she got over that, she agreed to go with him. She was glad that Zero was there, somehow he always found a way to cheer her up no matter what the situation is. She thought much about it and found that being friends with him would be best and maybe someday, she would tell him what she truly felt. But for now, getting to know him more would be nice.

* * *

The two entered a nearby café and a waitress took their orders, a parfait for Yuki and coffee for Zero. Zero insisted in treating her and in the end, Yuki obliged with the offer. Yuki noticed that the waitress was eyeing Zero interestedly and though Yuki felt annoyed at that, she knew that some girls couldn't help it. After all, Zero was good-looking.

The two sat facing each other as they waited for their orders to arrive. Yuki was trying her best not to get nervous. Even if it wasn't like that, for her this seemed like a date. A date with Zero. She tried to blot out those thoughts, didn't she tell herself that being friends first is what matters and here she is jumping ahead.

Zero noticed Yuki fidgeting for a while and wondered what was wrong. He hoped that he was doing a good job cheering her up. Surely, she was bothered by what he told her last time. It was only a few days ago after all.

"So are you okay now?", Zero asked as their orders finally arrived. Yuki looked startled at first but quickly nodded her response.

"I'm fine. I guess I was a bit lonely being alone here in town", Yuki said as she took a bite of her parfait.

"I see. Don't you have friends who could accompany you?", Zero asked curiously as far as he knew, Yuki had a best friend named Wakaba. The girl Aidou has been setting his sights on.

"They're all kind of busy so here I am. I'm sorry I had to drag you to my troubles", Yuki said apologetically as she watched Zero drink his coffee.

"Don't be. It's my decision to treat you here. Anyway, I had nothing else to do"

"Ummm… Don't you have anyone to accompany you as well, Zero?", Yuki said as curiosity got the better of her. She wondered who Zero's close friends were since she knew little of him. The only person she saw really close to him was Takuma-senpai.

"I wanted to be alone for awhile. By the way, you've met Takuma right? He told me yesterday you've been looking for me a couple of days ago."

Yuki blushed a little bit as she remembered the conversation she had with Takuma-senpai. He mentioned something about telling Zero about that but she thought that it was just a joke. She knew that her feelings were quite obvious that time.

"Well, you see…. Ummm…I-I", Yuki wanted to tell something else but realized that she couldn't think up of any excuse and instead she decided to tell the truth even if it would embarrass the heck out of her. "I was worried that you didn't show up at school a few days since our talk so I kind of asked Takuma-senpai and he said you had a cold."

Zero was taken aback by Yuki's honesty and he felt nice that she did worry about him. Maybe hanging out with Yuki wasn't a bad idea after all despite the fact that sometimes his emotions get kind of mixed up.

"Thanks for your concern. Sorry if Takuma said something weird, he tends to do that sometimes"

"No, he didn't say anything else. You and Takuma seem pretty close, are you guys long-time friends?"

"I guess you could say that, we've been together for as long as I could remember. It doesn't help that we've been classmates for quite a time now. If I had to say something, I have weird friends", Zero pondered as he listed of the names of the people he was friends with in his head.

"Weird?", Yuki asked uncertainly.

"Aside from Takuma, I have a number of close friends and I guess most of them are quite different from normal. Well, you'll meet them soon enough. The weirdest part is that I'm friends with Kaname Kuran"

"Kaname-senpai did mention he was friends with you when he visited the chairman. Why's it so weird?"

"Well the academy just reopened right?", Zero said and Yuki nodded her response. "Back then, we studied together and I guess a few years back, we didn't get along well. More like we argued a lot. We're like total polar opposites but in the end, we ended up like this."

"That's quite hard to imagine", Yuki said after a while.

"It is but it's the truth. By the way, anywhere else you want to go to?", Zero said as he prepared to pay for their orders.

"Nothing much I guess. Maybe just walk around before heading back", Yuki told him. Then as an afterthought, "Uh… Would you mind accompanying me for a while? That is if you don't have anything to do in town."

"Well, I guess I don't have any particular destination. Sure, no problem", Zero said gently as he remembered when Yuki told him she was lonely going to town alone.

"Thanks, Zero", Yuki said cheerfully and whispered to herself, "It really mean a lot to me."

Yuki knew that she was right to say that Zero Kiryuu was a very kind person. He seemed cold and distant at first but as she gradually got to know him, he was quite different. But she was aware of how he was that fateful night. After all, those sides of him are what makes him kind of different. As the two of them walked together, she wondered about the people that Zero told her she would meet in time. People who she knew was already aware of the existence of vampires.

* * *

That ends the first arc… hope you enjoyed the story so far… well then, after this I'll start with the second arc which involves new revelations and a new enemy as well as the secret to the event two years back…

Hope you like it so far… please read and review… ^^


	7. II A Disaster After School

Hi there! ^^ Once again, I'm here to add another chapter to this story. Anyway, Act II has finally begun… Things start to get serious from now on… I wonder what'll happen next… ^^ So without further ado… Here's chapter 7…

* * *

**NIGHT 7 – A DISASTER AFTER SCHOOL**

"_Stop… Please…Hurts…", the voice echoed weakly amidst the sound of beating. The young man's broken form lay in the ground, on a place where no one could see nor help him. Hot tears spilled from his bruised face but still the beatings did not cease._

"_That'll teach you to spill the beans, you trash", one of his tormentors said loudly as he delivered yet another kick to his already broken body._

_There were eight of them and each delivered him pain and sufferings throughout his school years. He was scared that no one would believe him and since he was far away from his family, he had no one to go to. Except for him. But right now, he wasn't here. He remembered that he never did anything to warrant such treatment but they always, always do things like this to him. He could hear the girls, two of them laughing at his pathetic state. Sometimes they would participate in abusing him too._

"_Come on, let's stop this for now", one of them said after a while._

"_I hope you learned your lesson this time", another said as he turned to leave. One by one, they left him there broken like a rag doll. His tears flowed freely and despite his urging, his body felt too much in pain to move._

"_It hurts…W- Won't someone save me?", he whispered as he curled his body to lessen the pain. He wished that all of it would just stop. He wished everything would just end. His tears kept flowing even as he lost consciousness._

_Someone approached the broken form and picked the young man up gently. He felt tears in his own eyes as he saw the bruises and wounds that marred the body of his friend. Why couldn't he do anything? Why wasn't he here when his friend needed him the most? Why wouldn't he say something? He knew then that humans were so fragile but despite knowing that, he wondered why they always hurt one another._

"_If you wished for it…I would do anything even kill them… As long as you wish for it…", he whispered into no one in particular._

_The two of them disappeared through the alleys, careful to attract any unwanted attention. That's right. He was aware of his own desires. If he could protect his friend, he wouldn't mind doing it… Even if it went against the rules…Even if he were to make enemies… As long as he could protect him..._

_His red eyes burned fiercely as he remembered those people. Those heartless bastards who kept on ruining his friend's life. Those individuals who dared touch what was his. When the time comes, he would gladly deliver their punishment._

* * *

Sayori Wakaba had always been perceptive of her surroundings and unlike her best friend, she was not that naïve. For the first time she attended Cross Academy, she knew that there was something quite different but she decided not to poke into those matters. She didn't need much trouble after all.

Though she noticed that in these last few days, Yuki had gotten quite well with Zero Kiryuu. She wondered how it happened. She tried asking Yuki about it but she only received vague answers. Oh well, maybe she'll find out one day. The only thing she could do was cheer for her friend. Hoping that Yuki would be successful with her love.

Yori was at the gates that time, waiting for Yuki to finish with her supplementary class when she noticed one of her classmates from the distance. From the looks of it, he was limping badly and she couldn't see his face clearly. His chestnut colored hair framed his face and Yori remembered that his name was Shun Uesugi.

"Uesugi-san. Are you alright?", Yori said as she approached her classmate. She knew that Shun was pretty hurt and she wondered if she could help.

"I-It's okay. It's just a sprain. There's nothing to worry about", Shun answered her but he was determinedly looking away.

"But it looks like it hurts terribly. Are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary?", Yori insisted.

"It's fine. Thank you for your concern. W-Why would you worry about me?", Shun decided to ask as he stared straight at Yori.

"We're classmates after all. Some of us noticed you weren't attending classes for the past few days", Yori told him frankly.

"I see. Thanks. I better get going.", Shun said as he turned to leave.

"Take care of yourself then", Yori called out as she watched him leave.

_I wish I met you sooner, then maybe life wouldn't be this hellish,_ Shun thought as he walked away. He smiled a bittersweet smile. It seemed that fate was against him after all. There were nice people but why did he have to become involved with those kinds of guys?

* * *

Aido fumed a little as he sat down in class. Really, why did he have to share a class with Kiryuu of all people? Not that Kiryuu did anything to him this time but sometimes that guy could get on his nerves. He was just a human and yet he dares act so defiantly to them. He doesn't even respect Kaname-sama. Aido thought angrily. Now that he looked around the class, Kiryuu doesn't seem to be present.

It had always been in the back of his mind but Zero Kiryuu had always been a mysterious figure. He knew about vampires and seemed close with Kaname-sama. There are a lot of things he didn't know about that guy. Like his family for example. The only thing he did

know was that Kiryuu attended Cross Academy in the past before he ever arrived here.

The bell suddenly rang, breaking him out of his thoughts. He stood up to leave but someone bumped into him harshly.

"Watch where you're going", he demanded as he straightened himself.

The dark-haired person stared at him indifferently and Aido noticed that the student's green eyes was slightly tinged with red. A vampire, Aido noted instantly. The student merely nodded his head as an apology and left suddenly.

"What's with him?", Aido mused as he watched the student leave.

"Something wrong, Hanabusa?", Kain called from the doorway as he stared at his cousin who was busy looking somewhere.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Some guy just bumped into me", Aido answered as he joined Kain outside the room. He wondered why he felt something weird about that student just now. Maybe it was just one of his imaginations.

* * *

Yuki was called on for information about supplementary classes that morning and Yori was waiting for her outside the building. She was a little bit frustrated about the arrangement. Though half of it was her fault in the first place. Her grades weren't going anywhere that's for sure. Zero did offer to tutor for her one time but she told him she was going to think about it. She knew that Zero was quite smart, seeing his name at the top students list all the time but the problem is. She wouldn't be able to concentrate with what she would be supposed to be studying. They were friends but that didn't stop her feelings for him.

She sighed as she walked out the faculty room. Why did this always happen to her? She thought vehemently. She walked down the corridors to look for her friend. She hoped that Yori wasn't waiting for long. She passed Zero and Takuma on her way outside. Takuma offered her a cheery wave of his hand while Zero smiled and nodded at her. The gesture definitely sent up a knot of butterflies on her stomach. She waved in return to the two.

She could feel stares in her back as she walked on. Probably other students wondering why she was on good terms with the two. Now that she thought about it, it just came naturally. Like being friends and being close was perfectly normal. She enjoyed it as much except for the butterflies that is and her habit of blushing at times.

Finally, she spotted Yori at a distance. She called out to her friend and approached her. Apologizing for taking time in the faculty room. Afterwards, the two made their way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

* * *

"Welcome back to school, Kiryuu", Kaname said as Zero and Takuma entered the student council office after running into Yuki along the way. Zero chose to ignore the remark and promptly sat down on the chair. They were supposed to have a meeting for today but it seems that some of them was still missing.

"As cold as always, Zero Kiryuu", a light blue haired girl said as she entered the room and sat down opposite them, offering the three a smile.

"Shouldn't that apply to you as well, Adnade?", Zero said calmly as he looked at the newcomer.

"I guess so. Well, it's nice to be back here if I may say so myself", Shielle said cheerfully. For some reason, Kaname and Zero was reminded of the event two years ago. But now wasn't the time to dwell on those matters. There were more important things to do.

"So.. Anything you want to tell us, Kaname-san?", Takuma said after a while.

"It's been quiet lately and I assume that something weird is going on. It would be better to keep an out for some movement. It wouldn't do us any good to be caught of guard", Kaname said seriously as he looked at the three occupants of the room who nodded at him.

"By the way, there is something weird about the level ends lately", Zero said as he remembered the hunts her had a couple of days ago. "There was something strange about them unlike the ones we faced before."

"What do you mean by that?", Shielle asked curiously.

"They were more agile and their strength were different. They seemed to have been enhanced on some level", Zero stated.

"I see. I would look into the matter as soon as possible", Kaname said and all of them halted their discussions as the other students filed in for the Student Council meeting. They begun thinking that there really is something going on in the community. Something quite sinister and dangerous.

* * *

_The winds were very cold as he stood atop the building he lived on the town. His world felt very bleak and he couldn't see himself anymore. Despite everything else, he felt that his friend cannot save him from this darkness. The darkness that haunted him for years. Would it matter if he were to disappear at this moment? If he ceased to exist?_

_The view was so beautiful. The skies looked down upon him as though calling him and beckoning him to their embrace. The world below looked so little, so tiny. As if everything was a significant part of a larger existence. Would he finally be free? Would he finally escape the shackles of pain that this world had wrought upon him?_

_He felt that he had no future. There was nothing worth in his life anymore. He knew that long ago but his friend was always there. His friend always told him that he would do anything. He would make those people suffer but in his heart, he didn't want his friend to commit that burden. It was his own._

_The sun was almost setting. The skies were a color of orange just like that girl's hair. She was very kind but maybe it was too late. If he only met her sooner. No matter, everything would end today. His pain and suffering is now a thing of the past. His friend would move on right? He was a strong person after all._

_He took one last glance at everything and somehow everything felt alright. He wasn't afraid. His sense of freedom encompassed all of his emotions. He finally felt at peace with the world. He smiled as he stepped forward step by step. He closed his eyes as his body fell forward. The winds caressing him from all sides. Finally, there was nothing. Just the crimson liquid trailing down the streets and the screams of people as they witnessed the event._

* * *

Every student at Cross Academy mourned as they heard the passing of a student. Everyone was gathered at the auditorium as they offered their prayers and wishes to Shun Uesugi. The day felt dark and grim. No one could comprehend why it had to happen. Despite everything, Shun had been a kind and caring classmate but they noticed that he had been gone for most of the time these past few weeks.

Yori couldn't get over the shock as she was probably the last person to talk to Shun and she glanced at his desk. A pot of flowers were in his desk. All around some of their classmates were sobbing and Yori was aware that she was just like them. Yuki sat beside her offering her comfort. It had been so sudden. She asked herself why did this have to end this way?

A young man was looking at the empty desk from the doorway. His eyes a mask of pain and loneliness as reality offered him this cruelty. His friend was gone. His friend was never coming back. It had been _their_ fault. If they didn't exist, none of this would have to happen? His friend would still be here. He couldn't hold back anymore. He would never forgive them. He took one last glance at the desk, imagining his friend sitting there. A tear slipped from his eyes and he finally walked away. The memories clinging to him, fueling his hate even more. It was time to end it once and for all.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter of the second act…. Hope you like it…. Please read and review… See you once again for NIGHT 8 – HOWLS IN THE NIGHT… ^^


	8. II Howls in the Night

Hello to all readers! ^^ Sorry the update took longer than it seems… I would like to thank all those who encouraged me to write this fic… Well then, the second arc has begun and last chapter, we come across a new enemy… I wonder who he is… This second arc will span for about 8-9 chapters I guess … Anyway, let's move on to the next chapter…

* * *

**NIGHT 8 – HOWLS IN THE NIGHT**

_It was half past midnight and the nearby town was quiet and peaceful. The darkness felt welcoming and the cold winds that passed by didn't seem to be harsh this time around. Only a few people could be caught on the streets that time. Mostly, everyone was back at their homes, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere that this night had to bring. Everyone was minding their own business as usual and couldn't care much of what is going around for others as long it doesn't affect their respective lives._

_A young girl walked steadily up through the stairs that same night, her footsteps echoed loudly and they were firm and steady. It was as if she had a purpose, a direction to go to. Yet her face registered none of it at all, it was like she was here and there. A dream-like state of which she doesn't seem to comprehend. She was devoid of any emotion except for the small smile that graced her calm features. _

_A few moments later, she was by the rooftop of her apartment complex. The wind picked up suddenly and her black uniform billowed as she continued walking to the edge of this tall building. The smile was still there even as she gazed through the outline of the busy streets below. She wondered why she felt so calm and so detached. It was as if this was meant to be. Would she be free as well? Free of her guilt and self-loathing. Free of the burden of her sins. _

_It was truly hard. The burden of her guilt was so heavy and suffocating. Everything was fine a few days ago but now she could not bear it anymore. Their fun had resulted in a terrible price. The price of a life. Sai and Taki were so unfair. Why did they relieve themselves of their burden and guilt that easily? All of them were supposed to be in it together. Yet they ran away from that so easily. No matter, she knew that she would be joining them soon. Probably, the others as well._

_Everything was just right. Everything fit exactly into place. She wondered briefly if the others felt the same way as well. She felt her smile go wider as she felt the pull of freedom. Nothing mattered anymore, she would be free as well. Just like those birds in the sky she watched from afar. "I would be free", she whispered whole-heartedly. Finally, she felt nothing around her as she tumbled downward towards the end she sought for._

_The nearby people gasped and shouted as her body fell down the building. Blood was everywhere and from afar, a young man was smiling at the view. The color red was so beautiful. The blood soaking her body was such a beautiful sight. Everyone noticed once again the uniform. It was the talk of town and the news of the recent string of suicides was all over the television. All victims were apparently from the same school. As the witnesses watched the sight with disbelief and fright, the black uniform of the famous Cross Academy was now dyed in crimson._

………

* * *

Everyone was busy with their own thoughts as Takuma entered the conference room of the Student Council. Kaname was looking very serious and he was in deep thought as he sat at the head of the conference table not sparing a glance as he sat down next to his friend. Aido was pacing the length of the room for the past few minutes, his face had the look of deep concentration. Kain was busy staring at his cousin as he lounged on his chair and once in a while sneaked glances to a long-haired girl near him. Ruka was staring at Kaname with worry unaware of a certain someone's glances at her. Zero was also lost in deep thought and he was unconsciously twirling his pen on one hand not noticing Takuma's presence. Shiki was looking as bored as always and Rima was looking impassively at everyone. Takuma noticed that Shielle wasn't able to attend this time but he would be sure that she would want to be informed about the discussion since it seemed pretty important.

"Four incidents of suicide and all victims are students of this school. The victims all died after falling from a building. There is no suicide note and relatives state that there was nothing wrong with all of those students", Kaname said as he broke out of his thoughts and addressed the people inside the room. Almost everyone turned to look at him.

"Despite the fact that there is no suicide note, don't you think that falling from a building is a statement or a suicide note in itself?", Kain said after a while of pondering.

"I guess we can say that. Though we can't rule out the possibility that these incidents were caused by foul play", Takuma said casually as he stared at the other occupants of the Student Council Office.

"If it was a foul play and not just a random suicide or accident, then it leaves us with a vampire as a culprit", Aido said as he finished his pacing and sat down next to Kain.

"Still, the question is how that vampire or culprit managed to kill those students. Before their deaths, they were alone as some of the witnesses stated", Ruka interjected.

"It leaves us to think that the vampire could use mind control or persuasion to push those students to commit suicide", Aido said as he considered Ruka's statement.

"I don't think that any vampire here in this vicinity has that kind of ability but we can use it as a possibility none the less", Kaname said as he listened to everyone's statement, quite amused by the fact that almost everyone in the room had the same ideas about the matter.

"If we consider that possibility, the question now is why did that vampire target those students? Aside from the fact that they all are students here, there has to be some other connection as well", Zero said as he broke out of his thoughts and set down his pen.

"A fair point. There has to be something that connects these incidents together. I find it hard to believe that these were just random happenings as well", Takuma stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Still, we are clueless about why this all begun or the reason of that person", Rima said to everyone.

"If we believe that then the culprit is someone from this school as well right?", Shiki said after a while.

"Then we cancel the likelihood that a human and level E is involved, it leaves us with a higher level vampire who apparently disregards the rules of the academy", Aido said as answer and everyone voiced out their agreement.

"It would be wise for all of us to look into these matters and investigate deeply. We have to find this vampire before things get out of hand. Now that we all agree on the same views, I advise everyone to take caution", Kaname said seriously as he stood up from his chair and the others followed which meant the end of their short meeting.

* * *

Yuki was very worried about her best friend and she turned to look at Yori. She noticed that there was something wrong with her ever since Shun's death. She wondered briefly if Yori blamed herself that she didn't stop Shun or if she said something wrong that time. But Yuki can't help wondering that it was really no one's fault and especially not Yori's. None of them could have predicted that outcome to happen after all.

"Yori, are you really okay?", Yuki asked as they walked towards their dorm that afternoon.

"I'm fine, Yuki. There's nothing to worry about, I'm sorry to worry you", Yori said as she turned to regard her friend.

"If you say so", Yuki said though deep inside she doubted her friend's words.

They walked in silence afterwards and Yuki was left with her thoughts. The news lately were all about the suicides and what bothered her was that all the victims were students here at school. She hoped that her father was not being too stressed about all those reporters hounding him all day because of these incidents. It was frightening to think that it would still continue and no one was aware of who would be next.

Just then, Yuki felt something within her. Like a chill in the air that she couldn't comprehend. She was broken out of her thoughts by that feeling. It was the same as when she was attacked by those level E's a few days back. But the feeling now was stronger than before and Yuki couldn't help but feel frightened. She looked left and right as if expecting something to appear all of a sudden.

Yuki was calling Yori's name worriedly but her friend didn't seem to hear her at all. Yori was busy with her own thoughts that time when she heard something – something quite apart from Yuki's voice and the other noises inside the academy.

It was a voice, a voice to chill her body from inside and outside, a voice of breathtaking ice-cold venom.

"_Come… Come to me… Do you want to be free from your guilt… Do you want to be free from everything… I will set you free…"_

Yori was startled by that voice and as she looked at Yuki. She realized that she was the only one who heard it. She strained her ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound. She thought that maybe it was just her imagination.

"_Listen to my voice… Follow and come to me…Come…" _

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice that she heard a few minutes ago. But somehow as the voice kept on beckoning her, she found that it wasn't frightening. It was as if she felt that she should listen to that voice. To follow what that voice tells her. Her mind was blank yet she was at ease.

Yuki looked around the grounds as that mysterious feeling was still there and as she turned, she noticed that Yori was nowhere to be found. She panicked as she tried to find her friend. She knew the feeling she had meant that there was a vampire around and that something bad was going to happen afterwards.

She was running all around the grounds now and she knew that she was panicking so much but she couldn't disregard the frightening feeling she had. She was very worried for Yori after all. Just then, she spotted Zero exiting one of the buildings accompanied by Takuma and an upperclassman she knew as Hanabusa Aido. Deciding that they would be able to help her, she ran towards them, hoping that they saw Yori along the way.

"Is there something wrong, Yuki?", Zero asked as she stopped in front of them. He noticed the panicked look that Yuki had on her face as she looked at him.

"My friend disappeared suddenly and I don't know where she went, I've been looking all over but I couldn't find her", Yuki said a little panicky as she stared at Zero.

"Is she the orange-haired girl always accompanying you at lunch times?", Takuma asked after a while and Yuki nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll help you look for her if you want", Zero said gently as he laid a hand on Yuki's head to comfort her. He was relieved to see that Yuki at least calmed down.

Aido was surprised at the gesture and he wondered if this was just one of his absurd imaginations. He just couldn't believe that Zero would be this gentle with someone. Heck, he couldn't believe that he would ever comfort and be close to someone this easily. Zero Kiryuu was usually cold and anti-social at times and if he did socialize, it wasn't at this level.

Takuma just smiled at his friend's gesture, wondering a bit how it happened. Zero usually didn't display his gentle side and he stopped himself from laughing at the surprised face that Aido was making at this moment.

Together, the four of them kept an open eye for Yuki's friend. Yuki couldn't help but feel assured that everything would be alright since Zero was finally here. She appreciated that everyone was helping her and she would be relieved as soon as they find Yori. After a few minutes, Takuma shouted that he found someone who looked likfter e her friend who was walking at the fourth floor corridor inside the building and Yuki strained her eyes to see if it was really Yori. After a few seconds, she realized it was really Yori and she ran towards the building.

The others noticed that something was wrong with Yuki's friend and as they looked closely, they realized that she was heading towards the stairwell leading upwards. A feeling of dread came to them as they realized that the girl they are looking for would probably head for the rooftop and the meeting from earlier came to their minds. They rushed to follow Yuki and hoped that they would make it on time.

* * *

Yori was walking slowly towards the edge of the rooftop. Her eyes were blank and it seemed that she was not aware of her surroundings. The only thing she could hear was that voice, pushing her on and asking her to follow its commands. She couldn't think straight as she listened to it. She didn't have time to register anything as she was nearing the edge. Suddenly a voice that sounded like Yuki's broke through her haze. But she felt herself falling over as she lost consciousness.

Yuki shouted Yori's name as she burst though the door and watched as her friend neared the edge. She felt tears in her eyes as she ran towards Yori intent on catching her friend before she fell from the building. Her hands reached out to grab Yori's falling ones but she slipped and her eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, another pair of hands managed to grab Yori and Yuki looked back as she watched Zero and Takuma beside her. Yuki sagged to the floor in relief and watched as the two hauled her friend back to the rooftop.

Aido felt his heart stop for a minute there as the three of them followed Yuki and burst through the door only to see the girl falling from the building. He didn't have time to register as Takuma and Zero ran towards the edge to help Yuki. He breathed a sigh of relief and willed his heart to pace normally as he watched the two pull the girl back.

After a few moments, Aido carried Yori and decided to bring her to the infirmary just in case something was wrong with the girl. Takuma followed him and motioned for Aido to hurry up so they could leave Yuki and Zero for a while. He was sure that Zero would be able to comfort the crying girl and that they wouldn't be needed there.

Yuki managed to control her tears after a while as Zero tried to offer her comforting words and she suddenly noticed that they were alone this time around. Zero told her that Takuma and Aido brought Yori to the infirmary a few minutes ago. Yuki couldn't stare straight at Zero as the past events haunted her. Was this what Zero told her a few days back?

"_Would you still want to know the truth even if I told you that things will never be the same again? That you would be put into bigger danger than these?" _

She was prepared wasn't she but why wouldn't her fears disappear so easily? She told herself over and over again that everything would be fine. That she was ready to accept the truth. But looks like the event today proved otherwise. She was so frightened that she didn't know what to do. What to say. How to act anymore. Were vampires really like this?

_She saw a man with bloodshot eyes and long, sharp teeth in front of her. It wasn't a man anymore, it was like a beast. As much as she wanted to scream, fear kept her immobilized on the spot. It occurred to her that she would no doubt be the next victim as the man's twisted face inched closer to her neck._

She remembered looking at a vampire and wondered if vampires were all like this. That nightmare kept her awake most of the times and before she could stop herself she blurted out her feelings, "Vampire… Vampires are very frightening aren't they? W-Why do they have to do these kind of things?"

Zero didn't know how to respond as he stood in front of Yuki and instead he kept quiet. Truthfully, he didn't know what he could say to her this time. But the way Yuki looked frightened and afraid of vampires sent a pang of pain inside of him. Was this really how she viewed vampires? That question came into his mind as he willed himself to focus on the girl in front of him. Clearly, she was still shocked by the incident.

" I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I rushed thing to fast this time and I'm not prepared yet. I thought I was but now I don't know", Yuki continued as she stared at Zero who kept quiet this time. She didn't why he was avoiding the question. But she couldn't stop herself from saying those things.

"Vampires are… are like beasts… j-just took a human form. They are just monsters who prey in humans because they believe they are stronger", Yuki said with a tremble in her voice and she noticed that Zero's lavender eyes widened for a fraction before he turned away. She wondered whether it was her imagination that there was a bit of pain in his eyes.

"We should go check your friend", Zero said calmly as he willed himself not to think of what Yuki told him a few seconds ago. He tried avoiding her gaze as he moved towards the door. Despite what he kept telling himself, what Yuki said was definitely painful and yet he didn't why he reacted that way. As they walked through the grounds, he kept remembering those painful words, _vampires are beasts that just took a human form…_


	9. II The Shadow Smiles at Nightfall

**A/N: **Hello to all readers! Here's another update to my story, sorry it took so long… ^^… Anyway, thanks to all those readers who reviewed and put this story in their favorites and alert list... I'll try updating as often as I can…

Arc II would last up to Night 15 so I guess I have quite some chapters left to finish before we move on to Arc III… Looks like I still have a long ways to go… ^^… Anyway, here's chapter 9 and please read and review…

* * *

**NIGHT 9 – THE SHADOW SMILES AT NIGHTFALL**

The faint morning light filtered through the gaps of the thick curtains, illuminating the darkened room of a certain individual. The lone occupant of the bed stirred slightly but made no move to get up. He pushed the covers over his head to keep the sunlight away from his eyes and tried to get back to sleep or more like tried to sleep. Since the unexpected event last night, he was continually kept awake by his own thoughts.

Yet the incessant beeping of the alarm clock halted his movements. He wearily reached a hand out to push the button of the alarm and stop the annoying noise. Pale lavender eyes peeked though the covers and stared at the clock which read six in the morning. In the end, Zero fully understood that he didn't manage to get some rest at all.

He had classes today but somehow he felt so tired not in a physical sense but rather in a more subconscious level. He did inform Takuma that he would skip all of his classes for today and his close friend didn't question his reasons this time. For that he was grateful, somehow it was kind of hard to discuss the main reason he was acting like this. Even if he did attend, most likely his thoughts would just keep drifting away.

_Vampires are… are like beasts… that j-just took a human form. They are just monsters who prey in humans because they believe they are stronger._

Those statements have been in his mind since last night and probably one of the reasons why he wasn't able to get his sleep. He was quite aware that those were probably what humans thought of vampires as a whole. After all, it was kind of obvious what with all those absurd stories and myths about bloodsucking creatures called vampires. He was aware yet somehow that was truly unexpected. When Yuki said those words… _It hurt quite a lot…_ Even now, it still did.

He wondered if it was because he had become too attached to Yuki that somehow her words seemed to pierce through his very soul. A soul he never knew he had. He knew that Yuki was just getting used to this kind of living and somehow he should have been prepared for this reaction. After all no matter what happened before, she was still a human being. Fear and uncertainty would still be there despite her own determination not to feel so. Guess he did forget. A rather stupid move on his part. If he could say so himself.

Still he cared about Yuki in ways he never knew he could. Meeting her changed his life and he didn't mean it in a bad way. Being with her brought out the emotions he could never let others see. He was becoming dangerously close to her but he could never find it in himself to stay away. He was aware that he would hurt her if things remain like this. Yet she was already an important part of his life. Her opinion of him mattered than those countless nameless people he knew. _Would she think of him any differently if she found out the truth?_

Perhaps he was becoming to soft and naïve this time. If he did remember correctly, the Zero of the past would never allow something as trivial as this to affect him. It wasn't that he regretted anything, somehow he didn't want to feel pain like this again.

Zero draped an arm over his eyes after a while and sighed as he pondered over his thoughts. He remembered that he was of the same opinion quite a few years back. He thought that vampires were just monsters and nothing more. Filthy bloodsucking creatures that prey on humans just to survive. Those who live on blood and brought nothing but disasters.

Because of that reason, he hated himself even more which led to his aggressiveness and anti-social behavior. He truly hated his existence that he wished that someone would just end it. But somehow, he began to let go of his hate and self-loathing as he learned that maybe vampires weren't different from humans after all. Just as there are good people and bad people. So did the vampires. He learned to accept that fact and accept what he truly is. Of course, he wouldn't be able to do so if he never went here in Cross Academy and met Arisa Pheles and everyone else.

He grimaced at that thought and tried to think of other things. It's been two years yet somehow those memories were still quite painful to dwell upon. Zero was sure that the others like Kaname were of the same opinion. He tried shifting back to his former musings. He didn't need to add more pain to his feelings and remembering the past wouldn't help him now.

After all, he knew just like everyone else that no one can ever change the past and no matter how much he held on to it nothing will ever change. That is the truth even if sometimes accepting it was painful. Even if it took quite some time before he himself accepted that fact.

----------

_Breaking news! Another suicide has occurred in the early hours of the morning. The victim is a student from Cross Academy. This event marks the fifth victim of the Academy suicide. Here we could see the grieving members of the family. We could only hope that this is the last of the bizarre suicides._

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse", Aido grumbled as he watched the flash report on his cell phone. He closed it off and turned to stare at the other occupants of the room.

"Well, guess we can't help it. We still haven't discovered the one who started this mess in the first place", Kain said as he entered the room and sat at a chair near his cousin.

"What brings you here? This is a different class after all", Aido asked as he looked up at Kain.

"I had nothing to do at my class so I decided to drop by", Kain said truthfully.

"There's another meeting later tonight, is everyone going to attend this time?", Aido asked suddenly as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

"I think so. Though I haven't seen the others all morning", Kain answered off-handedly. Since class started a few hours ago, he didn't manage to meet any of his acquaintances.

"Now that you mention it, Kiryuu's not here either. He didn't show up from first period until now. I wonder if he's caught something bad", Aido told his cousin who only gave him a weird look. _Wait a minute! Why should I care about what that human is doing?_, he mentally told himself.

Just then, Takuma entered the classroom with his normally cheerful greeting of hello to everyone. Aido mentally wondered how that guy managed to befriend Kiryuu of all people. Aside from the fact that Ichijo was a vampire, a noble one at that, their personality also seem to clash now that he thought about it but it seemed those two were pretty close. Even he could notice that.

Aido then called out to Takuma as the latter approached his desk. Takuma looked up to see who called him and his eyes fell on the two. He approached them with his still cheery aura. _It's really hard to think he's a vampire,_ the two cousins mentally thought.

"Something you need, Aido-san?", Takuma said gently as he stood near the two.

"It's nothing important really. We were wondering if-", Aido began saying until he was cut of by Kain.

"We- ! Isn't that supposed to be I?", Kain cut in.

"Okay fine! _I was_ wondering if Kiryuu's going to show up at the meeting later tonight because _I _ haven't seen him all day", Aido finished irritatedly as he looked at his cousin. He specifically put emphasis on the "I" part.

Takuma stifled his laugh at Aido's antics. He could clearly see that Aido was also worried about Zero, though Aido specifically tries to deny it all the time. He wondered if Kain Akatsuki also noticed as well. He was aware that Aido had a bit of rivalry and mixed emotions regarding his close friend but despite fighting and arguing all the time, those two could be considered as friends already.

"I think he would though I'm not pretty sure. He told me that he would skip classes for today. If he is feeling unwell this morning, I bet he'll be fine later on", Takuma told Aido and he could visibly see relief in the blonde's features.

_What the hell?! Why am I relieved that my enemy or rival didn't have anything serious going on?!, _Aido thought out frustratedly. He was pretty right that today was turning out to be getting worse and worse. The two close to him stifled their oncoming laughter at the blonde's comically wide-eyed reaction.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Kain waved goodbye to the two as he went his way towards his own classroom. Takuma walked back to his desk and left Aido to sort his own thoughts. The professor walked to class, signaling for the afternoon classes to begin.

----------

Zero grabbed his navy blue jacket from the nearby chair as he looked at the time. The sun was beginning to set and he remembered that Takuma texted him about an important meeting this evening with the chairman. He didn't have anything better to do and he mostly sorted out his thoughts so attending wouldn't be a problem at all.

But still…

Those feelings were still there in his heart. The pain he felt when he heard them straight from her. _It's painful…_ No matter what he told himself he couldn't get those words out of his thoughts. Was it the truth? Did she really mean them? Those were questions he asked himself as he spent the time in his room.

He wanted to see Yuki. He wanted to confirm if she truly meant them. But why… why is he hesitating now? Why was he so afraid to hear what she would tell him? _How ironic…_ Zero thought to himself as he headed out of his room, his hand resting on the doorknob. He had fought a number of enemies and level E's for quite some time. Yet here he is afraid of knowing the truth. Afraid of what Yuki would tell him.

"You should stop staring into space like that you know", a voice said suddenly and Zero was broken out of his thoughts as he looked behind him to see Touga Yagari approaching him.

"I'm not staring into space. I was just thinking of some things", Zero answered indignantly as he inserted the key and locked the door to his room. Yagari merely shrugged in return before motioning for Zero to follow him.

The two walked the grounds in silence as they headed to the chairman's office where the meeting would take place this time. Zero was suddenly reminded of the times he walked like this with Yagari as he recovered from his memory loss little by little. He didn't know why but apparently a few years back he lost parts of his memories. Though he remembered a lot of things so far, he couldn't remember where he came from. Or who his real family truly is.

He was bothered by it at first but Yagari-san had always been there for him and also Takuma as well. He considered them as family already even if he would never admit it in a million years. They had helped him in so many ways and he guessed that he would never gotten this far without them. Yet there is a truth he could never deny no matter how he pretended that it wasn't real. The main reason he tried to avoid getting to close to others.

"Yagari-sensei, did you ever regret meeting me?", Zero asked suddenly and he turned away his gaze not wanting to show his weakness. _Why did he have to ask this stupid question? There isn't any point after all…_

"What are you talking about, kid? If I was going to regret things later on, I wouldn't have taken care of you in the first place", Yagari said as he fished out his cigarette from his pocket and proceeded to light it. The two stopped as soon as Zero began speaking. _Seriously, what's gotten into Zero all of a sudden?_

"I guess you're right… But I can't help wondering why you would do something like that? I mean you're a hunter and the greatest one at that. Don't you realize what other hunters thought of this arrangement?", Zero looked straight at Yagari's eyes this time. He didn't know why he was saying those things but somehow it felt better to let it all out. To say the things he wanted to say a long time ago. To ease the burden he always felt.

The master hunter sighed as he stared at those determined eyes. He knew that sooner or later he would have to answer those questions but he never realized that now would be that time. Has it been that long since he took Zero in?

"I really don't know myself why I decided to do just that, the moment I saw you I had a feeling that I wanted to protect you. You were looking very vulnerable and fragile that day. And I thought, he's just like those normal kids. I am aware that I am a hunter and others of my kind are thinking of how stupid my decision is on this matter. Who cares if they talk behind my back or right in front of me. What matters is that I know that I could trust you. That you would never betray me if you could help it."

"How can you be sure of such things?", Zero asked with a hint of amusement. He would have to admit that what Yagari told him was heart-warming. Would it really be okay for those people closest to him to put their trust on him?

"You might not believe it but you're the kind of person who shoulders a lot of responsibility and that you always put others above your own. You might not show it a lot but you're very kind, Zero. All my life, I thought that vampires were monsters without feelings. But when I met you, I realized that maybe I was mistaken. After that, I came to accept Ichijou, Kuran, and the others. I know that I'm a hunter and you're a vampire yet it doesn't change a thing. I'm still you're guardian whether you like it or not.", Yagari said without breaking eye contact with the silver-haired teen in front of him. He smiled a bit as he saw the emotions welling up at the teen's lavender eyes despite how much that kid tried to hide it.

_Vampire…_

Yes, that is the truth. That is what he truly is. He may not act like nor look like those Level E's they were hunting. But deep inside, he also needed blood to survive. Blood tablets had been able to satiate a vampire's thirst but it still is different from real blood. He decided to attend Cross Academy for the reason of coexistence but no matter how he looked at it, peace still has a long way to go.

There really isn't any guarantee that vampires like him would be able to control their thirst always. He knew that there might come a time where he'll truly lose control of his instincts and hurt someone.

He wondered if Yuki would hate him if she knew the truth. If she found out the person she had been with was the very thing she feared the most. That despite everything or how human he is, he was a real vampire. The so-called beast in human form.

"I can't believe you're saying those things. You know that I'm not a human turned vampire or just an ordinary vampire. I'm actually what some hunters call the worst type of vampire there is", Zero said as he turned away once again hoping that the master hunter didn't see his face flushing from embarrassment.

"How could you even say that? I don't see you biting anyone you meet. Actually, I can see that you've never bitten anyone at all. You're the kind who would rather suffer before doing something like that", Yagari said as he watched the teen in amusement. He noticed the faint flush from the teens pale face. He wondered why he hated all vampires before when they were just as human. That they showed emotions like loneliness, anger, joy, and many others.

"I wouldn't want others to suffer such a cruel fate. After all, ex-humans without a master turn to level E's. That's why purebloods are the worst type of vampires for hunters. After all, they're the reason they are level ends in the first place. And that is what I am. A pureblood vampire", Zero said as he looked at Yagari with his bright crimson eyes as if emphasizing the point. Despite everything else Yagari had known about vampires, he couldn't help but think that Zero's eyes right now looked eerily beautiful. If he could compare it with something, it would those red rubies.

Still, no matter what color of eyes Zero had. There is still that underlying sadness and fear buried deep within them. Sadness of not knowing who he truly is and being alone once again. Fear of hurting the people he cared for the most.

Yagari eyed the silver-haired teen in front of him who was looking away now with his still crimson eyes. Funny really, how he could care so much for the boy like this. He approached the teen slowly and held up a hand to ruffle the teen's hair like he always did. He laughed a bit as Zero protested at first but gave up afterwards.

"I know what you are, Zero. But the thing is I don't see you that way at all. To me you're not a student council member, a cold-hearted hunter, or a pureblood vampire. You're just Zero", Yagari said fondly as he continued ruffling Zero's hair. _He was right, it was true that Zero was a pureblood, his hunter senses told him so but he never saw Zero that way at all…_

Yagari laughed quite a bit as he looked behind Zero and noticed a few blossoms blooming on the rose bush. They were a deep crimson red, the exact same color of the eyes Zero had right now. He knew it since years ago that whenever Zero was kind of happy flowers especially roses tend to bloom. He would bet that sometimes Zero does it unconsciously just like now. It was one Zero's vampire abilities and he guessed it was unique to him in some ways. He remembered that the teen could make vines or other vegetation appear from nowhere. Still, one thing he was sure of was Zero makes the most beautiful flowers bloom.

But only a few were aware of Zero's true nature as a pureblood vampire and Zero himself wanted to keep it a secret for now. Technically, Zero still hasn't awakened completely as a pureblood because of the blood seal and because of that reason Zero's own physiology was put into to much strain. It was like a human body coupled with powers it cannot hold or control. Hence, the sickness from time to time and such.

"Geez… You didn't have to that…", Zero said irritatedly as Yagari finally pulled his hand away and Zero tried to fix his hair. _Still, despite everything, Yagari-san's actions and his words helped eased his pain even a little._

"I know. I know. Anyway, let's go the meeting's about to start", Yagari said as he began walking and Zero followed suit.

"Thanks a lot, Yagari-san", Zero said gently as he went ahead of Yagari to the student council building. His eyes finally reverted back to their normal color. Yagari meanwhile only smiled at the teen's actions. He always knew that no matter what other hunters would say. Zero was still Zero. He guessed that was what the Kiryuu's saw in Zero all those times.

----------

Chairman Cross sat in his chair behind the desk gravely as he waited for the others to enter the room. He knew that things had to be settled as soon as possible preferably by tonight or tomorrow. Everything has gone out of hand and both the association and council wouldn't be pleased by the development of this issue.

Students of the academy were being murdered by an individual and it wouldn't be too long before the higher-ups would make a move. They knew that this case must be solved preferably by tonight or tomorrow. It wouldn't do anyone good to waste time anymore.

Everyone could not see in the chairman's features the cheerful and eccentric man they were used to seeing. The one who loved to tease his close friends and joke around as usual. There was no twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the occupants of the office. His face was solemn and serious. The way he looked now, everyone was reminded why the ex-hunter used to be the greatest hunter of times.

All of the occupants of the room were silent as they waited for the meeting to start despite the fact that everyone was already here. The truth of the matter was that they waited for the chairman to speak first.

"Good evening everyone. I see that everyone is here tonight. Anyway, let's get straight to the point. As of right now, both the council and association are not pleased with our situation. They want the matter settled as soon as possible. It is now important for us to settle this once and for all", Chairman Cross said as he addressed all of the occupants of the room.

"We're still at a deadlock. We don't even know who's causing this mess in the first place", Aido blurted out suddenly.

"We finally managed to figure it out with the help of Sayori Wakaba. Her statement last night gave us a clue to pinpoint who that mystery person is", Touga Yagari said from the corner as he directed the statement to Aido.

"What do you mean by that, Yagari-sensei?", Rima said from one of the armchairs next to Shiki.

"Before we erased her memory of the incident, we asked her to tell us certain details of why she almost killed herself. She answered that a voice told her and that she could not resist its lure. She said that the voice told her that she would be free from guilt. Then she went on about how she regretted not being able to help a student named Shun Uesugi", Kaien Cross continued.

"Shun Uesugi? Wasn't he the student who first committed suicide by jumping from his apartment building?", Ruka asked afterwards.

"Yes, he is. Shielle Adnade helped by getting information about the other victims and she discovered that all four victims were apparently friends. Another thing is that Shun Uesugi was acquainted to them and not as a friend but a sort of gopher", Cross said darkly and the others instantly understood the meaning of that statement. Apparently, Shun was being bullied by these specific group of friends.

"So it means that the one doing this acted out of revenge of some sorts?", Aido said after a while.

"I believe that is the main reason", Cross replied.

"Still, that Shun Uesugi had to have a number of acquaintances. How do we know which one?", Ruka asked suddenly as she moved to sit next to Kain.

"Shun didn't have any friends except for a vampire named Tachibana Seto", Shielle said suddenly.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't he that dark-haired vampire from our class?", Aido said quite surprised and looked at both Takuma and Zero to confirm this.

"He never stood out much from class but lately, he's been absent for reason unknown. Now we know why", Zero said seriously as he stood leaning by the wall.

"The only thing we should do now is to find out where Tachibana Seto is and either capture him or kill him if necessary. We cannot deny that his actions have cost the lives of four humans already", Yagari told everyone.

"Now that we know who it is. We should end this mess soon. Everyone is to stay alert on this mission. After all, we are not dealing with a level end now", Kaname said after a while and everyone nodded.

"Very well. Let us begin this mission now and everyone do be careful", Chairman Cross addressed to everyone straightforwardly leaving no room for argument. Though there was a hint of worry behind his lenses as he looked at his so-called students.


	10. II A Soul Lost in the Darkness

**A/N:** Hello to all readers! Once again, here's another update to this story… ^^… Thank you to all those who loved this story and are currently staying tuned to what will happen next… Updates would be faster than usual since I'm currently on a school break and it means no annoying reports and thesis taking up my time…

Yasnky: I'm afraid it's a bit hard answering those questions without giving out a major spoiler to this story. One thing I can assure you is that it would be a very important part of the story and would probably make an appearance in later chapters or its very own arc… Also since the time line is two years ago, it would focus on other characters who were present during that time namely Zero, Kaname, and some others. Sorry but no Yuki in that part…

Anyway, let's begin night 10 and please read and review… ^^…

* * *

**NIGHT 10 – A SOUL LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

_That first meeting almost a year ago sparked something within him. He never thought that this meeting would lead to events like this. Somehow, he wished that everything had turned out differently. That the result would have changed. He should've held onto him more tightly and he should've never let go. Because, right now, he could never have his precious friend anymore. _

_Shun Uesugi…_

_He missed him so much. Without him, things had been very different His joy that someone had recognized his existence and accepted him vanished in an instant. His one and dearest friend was forever gone. It was true that Shun was a human and he, Tachibana Seto, was a vampire. Yet friendship does not choose any races. They got along well and that is all that mattered._

_He remembered that he got into a terrible fight with another vampire and he was pretty injured that time. He trudged home by the alleys and his left leg was bleeding badly. He collapsed and slid down unto the wall beside an apartment building. He didn't really think that he would get injured like this. His healing hasn't kicked in yet. He needed those blood tablets to heal his wounds. But before he could complete his train of thought, he lost his consciousness._

_He woke up in a soft bed with someone tending to his wounds. He watched silently as a chestnut-haired kid was cleaning the cuts on his arms. The kid shifted and uttered a gasp of surprise as their eyes met. Damn, he thought bitterly. The kid must've seen the color of his eyes. He quickly pushed himself in order to leave but the kid pushed him back. Stating that his injuries were still healing and getting up would open them again._

_The kid wasn't even afraid of him. Why? He was utterly surprised. He mentioned that his wounds would heal later on as soon as he returned to the dorms and had blood to activate his healing. The kid only smiled at him and mentioned that he really thought vampires were so cool. It left him totally speechless. All his life he was used to humans fearing his kind. _

_The kid asked if he needed blood and if his would suffice for a little while since the wounds were still bleeding pretty badly. He refused but somehow, the kid was right he wouldn't be able to reach the dorms in his state. If the kid offered well who was he to deny that? Seto took the kids wrist and ran his tongue through it before his fangs bit into the skin. He heard a tiny gasp of surprise as his fangs pierced the spot and took in small gulps of blood. He didn't take much, just enough to close the wounds to a certain extent. He thanked the person in front of him. No human would have taken that step. All he received was a welcome and a smile._

_"I'm Shun Uesugi, nice to meet you"_

_"Tachibana Seto"_

**----------**

Yuki was quietly sitting at her desk in the back of the classroom, she could see Yori's empty desk beside her and she hoped that her friend would be fine. Since the unexpected event yesterday that nearly gave her a heart attack, her thoughts kept drifting away to things she never fully thought of before. She couldn't even pay attention to anything that their professor was telling them right now. These last few days had been life-changing and she could not deny that she felt a little apprehensive of what could happen in the future.

"_Vampire… Vampires are very frightening aren't they? W-Why do they have to do these kind of things?"_

"_I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I rushed thing to fast this time and I'm not prepared yet. I thought I was but now I don't know"_

"_Vampires are… are like beasts… j-just took a human form. They are just monsters who prey in humans because they believe they are stronger"_

God, she was really stupid yesterday. How could she even say those things? She really hadn't meant to say those things out loud. Heck, she didn't even mean them at all. She just blurted out something that came to her in the heat of the moment. All those frantic running, the memories of the attack, the worry for Yori, and the thought of losing her friend to some unknown individual. It all pushed her to say those stupid things. What she wouldn't give to take those back? Zero had told her once that Cross Academy was built for the purpose of coexistence of vampires and humans. Her father had that view in mind and here she was, his very own daughter, saying those things. What would he think of her?

_Zero…_

She wondered what Zero thought of her after she said those things? They didn't talk much as they headed for the infirmary and it seemed to her that he was being detached from her. Did she do something wrong or was it because she said those hurtful words and betrayed his trust that she was prepared for these kinds of events? She hated that. She didn't want Zero to go away from her. She wanted to be much more closer to him. Maybe if she apologized things would get better right. She thought about the look in Zero's eyes and wondered what it was? She didn't manage to catch it but somehow she felt a twinge of sadness in her heart.

She sighed as she pondered over her thoughts and realized how much she made a big mess of things. Just because some vampire did something bad, it doesn't really mean that all of them are the same. It was unfair to judge them as a whole after all. Maybe she should really just look for Zero and explain what happened. She only hoped that he would understand and somehow if she did something very wrong, he would forgive her.

She didn't want that almost fragile and beautiful friendship to end. She loved him far too much to just let him go. Zero was a mysterious figure whose past she didn't know and whose gestures always sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her feelings for him were real. It wasn't like before where she would only watch him from the distance because she thought he was really good-looking just like those other girls with simple crushes. Yes, she finally remembered why he felt familiar. She saw him at the entrance ceremony one time. Ever since he saved her and she got to know him better, her feelings became more pronounced. She really fell for him hard. And she wished that someday, he would feel the same for her too.

----------

_All of his memories contained his friend and he cannot believe that remembering them would be this painful. Their joyful moments seemed just like a dream compared to the nightmare he was facing now. This world is so bleak without him yet here he is stuck in this world without anyone to share it with. It was unfair. The unfairness of it all threatened to consume his very soul…_

"_Wow! This is so cool! I can't believe I got accepted at Cross Academy!", Shun said happily as he clutched the letter of acceptance while he rolled around the floor of his apartment._

"_Of course you'll get accepted. You had me tutoring you after all", Tachibana answered back as he next to the delighted Shun. He smiled at his friend's apparent joy. They had been studying together for this day to come and Shun focused a lot of his time just to pass the entrance exam._

"_I know that. At least, our promise is fulfilled right because this time I'm going to the same school as you are. You're the best tutor ever, Seto", Shun said as he sat up and hugged Tachibana suddenly. He was surprised at first but made no move to push Shun away._

"_Thanks, Shun. Anyway, welcome to Cross Academy then Kouhai", Tachibana said as soon as Shun let go of him. He smiled warmly at his friend._

"_I'm glad to be able to go, Senpai", Shun said with a hint of blush on his cheeks. It felt weird for him calling Seto his senpai and quite embarrassing too._

_Shun heard laughter and looked at Seto who reached out his hand to ruffle his hair. He smiled at knowing that his friend was having fun with him. Seto was his only friend after all. He hoped that he would be able to meet nice people at Cross Academy as well. He was aware of course that there are vampires studying there but Seto told him to keep it a secret that he knew. _

----------

Zero and Takuma were walking around the town near Cross Academy since earlier in the morning. The chairman was probably right in saying that they didn't have much time left. The two had been to several different locations where they suspected that Tachibana Seto used to hang out in. There were no updates from the other groups and the hunt was still on.

"We've been going in circles all day and still no sign of that guy", Zero said as he stared at the busy streets from the café window. The sun was beginning to go down and the skies were bathed in a clear orange hue.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure we'll find him soon enough. There are only a few locations left after all", Takuma said cheerfully as he took a bite from his chocolate parfait.

"You're too optimistic with this issue", Zero said to Takuma in an amused tone. He picked up his cup afterwards and drank his coffee.

"Well, you're to pessimistic at times. Why don't you lighten up a bit? That's why you and Aido argue all the time", Takuma told him with a smile. Zero raised his eyebrow at that comment.

"It's Aido's fault that he gets riled up so easily. And for your information, I do lighten up at times", Zero said he set the cup down.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe, you always work yourself. Getting a rest won't kill you after all. Anyway, have you talked with Adnade-sama or Yuki-san?", Takuma said disbelievingly as he waited for his friend's reactions.

"Wait a minute. Why did Shielle or Yuki have to pop out in this discussion?", Zero said suddenly.

"Well, you and Shielle haven't seen each other for two years. I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do and Yuki seemed like she wanted to have a talk with you", Takuma said in a nonchalant tone.

"I wonder about that", Zero mentioned as he looked away again and sighed. "Anyway, don't we have to get moving now, we've wasted quite some time here."

Takuma agreed with Zero and the two stood up to leave the café. Zero opened the door but stopped suddenly. Takuma curious as to what happened looked in front of him to see a young woman with light blue hair and eyes the color of aquamarines. He could see that she too was surprised by the unexpected meeting. There was something in her eyes that Takuma could not identify. There was a minute of silence before he decided to break it.

"Nice to see you around here, Shielle. Are you done with your end?", Takuma said as he smiled at Shielle.

"Yes, I am. From the looks of it, still no leads", Shielle said gently to Takuma before she gazed at Zero then looked down at the ground. _I'm not ready to meet him like this yet._

"I see. Well, looks like you and Zero need to have some talk so I'll be going around then. Call me when you need anything", Takuma said cheerfully as he departed without waiting for an answer from his friend.

"Takuma, that idiot", Zero said suddenly and Shielle giggled a bit. _Ii seems that he hasn't changed that much in my opinion even though it had been two long years since we last saw each other. _"Anyway, let's go. No point in standing around here."

The two walked side by side with no destination in mind. It was a critical time and they should be investigating but somehow this had to go first. Two long years since they last met and being together brought a lot of feelings and emotions they couldn't convey in words. Shielle was satisfied to walk beside Zero just like they used to. She knew that it was wishful thinking in her part and coming back here would be the stupidest thing she would ever do. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to see him again.

"It's been two years hasn't it, Zero? We saw each other the past couple of days but this is the first time I'm alone with you", Shielle said softly as she gazed at Zero's features. He seemed more relaxed and gentler than he did before. It sent a pang of sadness in her that she missed a lot in his life.

"Yes, it has. This reminds me of the time we walked together after school before", Zero told her gently. Shielle smiled. _He still remembers those times. _"Welcome back, Shielle"

Upon hearing those words, Shielle couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. It was a hard decision to come back to Cross Academy after all these time. Their last meeting was bittersweet and she could never forget it. She was supposed to be stronger than this but in his company, her weaker side resurfaced. How could he evoke such emotions from her? Yet she didn't regret this at all. She would never regret seeing him once again even if she would only hurt herself more like this. She brought up her hands to wipe those stupid tears away. They just wouldn't stop.

Just then, she felt him pull her into an embrace. His warmth driving her tears and loneliness away. She always longed to be here in his arms just like before. She missed him so much. _You're too kind, Zero. You've always have been like this. But if you're like this, I won't be able to move on._ He held her like that until her tears stopped and she pulled away.

"Are you okay now?", Zero told her and Shielle could see worry beneath his lavender orbs.

"I'm fine now. Thanks a lot. I just got over sentimental. I'm really glad I came back", Shielle said cheerfully as she flashed him one of her brightest smiles. She was surprised for a moment when he returned it with a smile of his own. _Years ago, you would never smile so openly like this._

The two proceeded in their walk, talking about different things as they enjoyed each other's company. It was alright like this, to be friends like now. To just be together after all these times. They didn't need to get hung up in the issue of the past. What matters was the here and now.

Shielle bade him a goodbye as she headed for the other direction to continue the investigation. Zero watched her go before continuing on his way. Talking with her had been kind of nostalgic, but somehow he couldn't enjoy her company as much as he would. There was still an issue he had to face. The issue that had been plaguing his mind since yesterday. _Why did he always have to think about Yuki? _ He sighed once again as he made his way towards the apartment complex where Shun Uesugi once lived, hoping that this time the enemy would be there.

----------

_The days passed by faster than anyone could imagine and he believed that the happiness he felt would last for years to come. Was it too conceited of him to think that way? Maybe he should've known that it was too good to be true. It was far too late when he noticed his friend's distress and the darkness that clouded their way only seemed to grow thicker. It might've been a mistake on both their parts but regretting things now would only cause them more misery. Why was his friend so insistent on not needing help? If he knew things would end up this way, he should've just gone through with it in the first place_

"_Why do always insist on not needing my help? Look at you, you're a mess!", Seto shouted as he held his friend's wrist. He could clearly see bruises marring his skin and the various cuts all over his body. How could he stay calm and collected now? Those bastards deserved a painful punishment._

"_It's nothing, okay. This is nothing.", murmured Shun as he kept his head bowed down._

"_What do you mean nothing?! You've always come home like this! I can't stand seeing you this beaten! It hurts me a lot to think that I can't even help you", Seto said desperately. His eyes showing his despair and anger._

"_It's okay really. Don't do anything reckless, you'll be in deep trouble if you do something. Besides, you're better than them. There's no need to act like them", Shun said as he stared at Seto's eyes, willing them to calm down._

"_Alright. I won't do anything, Shun. But please, can't I do something, anything, to ease away your pain?", Seto asked him in that desperate tone as he cupped his friend's cheeks with his hands._

"_Just stay here with me always, Tachibana. Always", Shun told him warmly as he moved to embrace him. That moment of peace enveloped them and somehow drove away those mixed emotions he had. Those emotions of anger, despair, hate… Everything vanished in the embrace of his beloved friend…_

----------

Zero headed up to the stairs leading to the rooftop of the apartment complex. A few minutes ago he sensed a vampire's presence at the top of the building and figured that maybe Tachibana Seto was there. He had no problem facing the vampire alone but he had a predicament in his hand. Yuki Cross bumped into him and insisted that she wanted to accompany him. He tried persuading her that it would be dangerous but she told him that she would keep out of sight. She just needed to figure out something herself. Must be about the last event. Zero tried to steer his thoughts away from that since he didn't need to get distracted by anything. It was hard enough talking to Yuki normally after all that has been said.

He opened the door to the rooftop and his gaze traveled to the solitary figure standing a few feet away. The person had his back to him but Zero was aware that the said person was already aware of his presence. He motioned for Yuki to stay behind and he walked towards the person before stopping at a good distance. The person promptly faced him and Zero could see Tachibana Seto's glowing red eyes. Was Seto already too far in his madness and revenge?

"It's such a nice evening isn't it? The view here is absolutely the best. Shun always loved hanging around here when he didn't have anything to do. Well, I've already said too much. I can probably guess you're not here to chat aren't you? Are you here to kill me?", Seto said pleasantly as he eyed the individual in front of him who he remembered was a classmate of his.

"It depends on what you think I am here for. You are aware that you have broken an important rule at Cross Academy. Vampires studying there were not supposed to harm humans", Zero said calmly as he faced the vampire in front of him. One of his hands was inside his jacket holding his Bloody Rose.

"Those people deserved it. They deserved to die like that after what they did to Shun. I didn't do anything wrong, I was only making sure that Shun get the justice he deserved", Seto said to Zero angrily. His eyes burning with hate, others would never understand what he was trying to say. He knew for certain that the human in front of him wouldn't as well. They were never that close in class either.

"So you think it's just right to do whatever you want? Did you even think about Shun's wishes? Whether he wanted this or not? In the end you're just acting on your whims. There isn't even a shred of justice in what you're doing", Yuki said suddenly as she walked near Zero. She had heard the exchange earlier and she couldn't help saying her opinion. She knew it was her stupidity again but somehow she knew what the vampire said was wrong.

"Yuki, what the heck do you think you're doing? I told you to stay out of sight", Zero said sternly as he moved in front of Yuki in case Seto decided to stop playing nice.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it", Yuki said apologetically to Zero. She knew what she did was dangerous especially since the person in front of her was a vampire. But unlike vampires she met, this one was different. She was right in thinking that not all vampires are the same. _They could also feel like humans do._

"What would you know? You humans don't even know anything. If those things never happened, he would still be standing next to me", Seto told them in a venomous tone. His eyes turning into slits. The eyes of a beast. Zero instantly knew that his classmate was too far gone to convince.

"It's true that we don't know anything at all but what you're doing isn't any different as those people who hurt your friend. Right now, you've fallen far too low as a vampire", Zero said calmly as he fixed his gaze towards his enemy. Seto laughed hollowly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. My hunger would not be satisfied until I kill all of them. If you still dare to stand in my way, I will kill you as well", Seto said as his hands began to turn into long talons. He growled deeply and Yuki could see Seto's fangs. _He was beginning to act like a level E._

Zero quickly pulled out Bloody Rose as Seto drew away to lunge at him. He fired a few shots and dragged Yuki away from the enemy. He knew he was at a disadvantage like this. He had to focus on both tasks: fighting an enemy and making sure Yuki is safe. He composed himself and waited for the enemy to make a strike again before making his move.

Yuki saw the crimson moon once again and she was faintly reminded of the first time she became aware of vampires. Night of the vampires. Somehow, this night seemed like that at all. She watched at Zero once more avoided the enemies attack while keeping a close eye on her. She admitted that it was the first time she saw Zero fight a vampire. He was very calm and his eyes held no fear of the enemy. She knew that she shouldn't have interfered with Zero's work. She clutched Artemis from the holster beneath her skirt in case something happened.

"Damn human", Seto growled as he held his bleeding stomach. His classmate's gun was an anti-vampire weapon, he had been careless. He shouldn't have underestimated his enemy. Yet he tried using his ability, it doesn't seem to affect the silver-haired teen at all. He pulled a dagger from his belt and once again lunged at his opponent.

Seto failed once again when Zero easily parried his attack and he decided to change tactics. It seemed that the girl was important to his enemy. He switched his attack to the girl instead. Zero's eyes widened when he realized what Seto was going to do and he didn't have time to think as he rushed towards Yuki who was also caught off guard by the enemy. Zero hoped that he would make it on time.

Yuki watched as the enemy lunged at her and she realized in a split second that she didn't have enough time to pull out her Artemis Rod. She closed her eyes as waited for the blow to fall. Suddenly she felt someone push her and she fell to the ground hard. She opened her eyes in realization and her eyes widened in surprise. The enemy uttered a growl of triumph as he moved away. It seemed that his plan worked quite well.

"ZERO!", Yuki cried as she rushed towards Zero when she saw him kneel. Blood trailing from his body to the ground. This was all her fault, Yuki could feel tears stinging her eyes.

Zero felt Yuki move toward him but he couldn't register her presence at first. He was more focused on the dagger embedded left shoulder. Looks like he fell to the enemy's trap but he was glad that Yuki was unharmed. His left hand gripped the dagger tightly before wrenching it loose. He uttered a cry of pain and he let go of the dagger which cluttered to the floor. _Damn it, the wound's not healing and I'm loosing a lot of blood._ He thought angrily. He felt Yuki apply pressure to his wounded shoulder and he put his hand on top of hers to apply more pressure.

"I'm sorry. This is my entire fault", Yuki said as she helped him with his wounds.

"Don't. It's not, Yuki. Don't blame yourself", Zero said gently. He gritted his teeth afterwards as he felt an onslaught of pain. He knew then that the dagger had an anti-vampire property. Suddenly a cold wave seemed to spread through his body and he felt something stirring in his chest. _Oh God, please don't let this be happening._

He was suddenly aware of the frantic beating beside him and he could easily smell blood radiating from Yuki. He tried with all his might to keep it under control but it seemed quite useless with the blood he was losing. He needed Yuki to leave immediately. He was going into bloodlust.

"Yuki, I need you to leave now", Zero said calmly as he tried to keep reign of his hunger. He knew that his hands were shaking badly trying to keep his control but it was hard just like usual.

"But why? I can't leave you here", Yuki said stubbornly as she watched Zero's wounded form.

Zero knew that he didn't have any choice left at all but to reveal the truth and he hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. _I'm sorry, Yuki._ He thought as he lifted his eyes to stare at Yuki's warm brown eyes. Instead of seeing the usual lavender, Yuki couldn't help but utter a gasp of surprise at what she saw. A bright crimson gaze was settled on her. The color of blood and the moon.

Only one thought crossed her mind,_ Vampire…_

_

* * *

  
_

And that ends chapter ten… Well, the end was kind of a cliffhanger… ^^… Sorry about that… Anyway, there will be an update or two per week so stay tuned for the next chapter.. 

**NIGHT 11 – Something that couldn't be said**


	11. II Something that couldn't be said

**A/N: **Hello to all readers! Thanks for those readers who reviewed the last chapter and those who have added this story to their favorites list… Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter… ^^… Here's the continuation… There are only 3 or 4 chapters left for Arc II before moving on to the next Arc… ^^

Please read and review… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 11 – SOMETHING THAT COULDN'T BE SAID**

Chairman Cross was standing in front of the windows in his office seemingly staring at the eerie sight of the crimson colored moon visible in the darkened skies that very night. His intuition told him that tonight will be the end of this mess and he secretly hoped that there would be no problem afterwards. He valued this peaceful life no matter how temporary and fleeting it may be. His eyes then traveled to a number of students heading back to their dorms. Really, his life had changed far too much this past few years. Who would have thought a ruthless vampire hunter like him could learn to care about pacifism between the two races?

Was it too long ago when he first met his wife and decided to end his career for her sake? No, it wasn't that long ago at all. For him, it was just like yesterday when he held her in his arms and he finally lived a normal life he never thought he could have. Far away from the bloodshed and violence. A life that became complete when she gave birth to Yuki. His wife loved everyone even the vampires he was supposed to hunt down and kill before. She helped him learn to love them as well, to think of them as though they were humans too. They were beings capable of having feelings and expressing emotions. She dreamed of creating a place where vampires and humans could learn to live together without prejudice and hate. Before long, the foundation of Cross Academy was built. There were those who opposed the idea but with time, they learned that coexistence could begin here. But she died, leaving him and Yuki behind before she could see the fulfillment of their dream. It was a painful blow to him but he was determined to make sure that this peace she wished for would last. That her love for them would still live on even though she wasn't here to witness it all.

Afterwards, he met different individuals who accepted the idea of coexistence despite the fact that only a few were aware that there are vampires studying at this school. It was true that the vampire's existence was still being made a secret but at least some young hunters are willing to study with them and live with them. Out of all the young people he met here at his school, there were two individuals who struck his interest.

The first was Kaname Kuran who helped him make this peace possible by keeping reign on the vampires and making sure that no problem would occur. A young pureblood that was well-versed in handling political matters so easily. Kaname was a figurehead that other vampires were willing to submit to. He noticed that Kaname always kept a tight hold of his emotions and he knew only one person who could coax it out of him. He could break the so-called calm and reserved mask that Kaname always used. That person was Zero Kiryuu, the second person that he took an interest in. Zero Kiryuu was a mysterious individual that Touga brought to this academy. This person was gentle and kind but he could also be quite cold and distant. Kaien always noticed that his eyes held such loneliness and just like Kaname, he felt the need to hide his true feelings to others. He was also a pureblood with quite a complex past if he may so himself. Those two didn't get along well before and he remembered those heated remarks but this time, he could clearly say that they were good friends despite the teasing and arguments here and there.

A sudden knock at the door jolted Chairman Cross out of his reverie. He turned his back to the view outside and promptly called the person outside to enter. He was greeted by Kaname as he entered the room. He motioned for Kaname to take a seat to which the latter obliged.

"I apologize for barging in your office like this. None of the others have returned yet and I felt the need to have some company tonight", Kaname said politely.

"Oh there's no need to apologize Kaname-kun~", Cross said cheerfully as he sat on his own chair behind the desk. His previous thoughts lay forgotten for a while. "So what brings you here at this time, Kana-chan? ~"

"Please stop calling me by that name, Chairman Cross", Kaname said irritatedly, a vein threatening to appear in his temple. But it seemed the chairman didn't hear a word of what he said. Kaname sighed and instead tried to calm himself down since he remembered Zero telling him that arguing with the chairman about nicknames would be useless and a waste of time. "I just want to talk about some things, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, it's okay, Kana-chan~", Cross continued in his cheerful and singsong tone that sometimes irritated not only Kaname but others as well especially Zero who usually drops by the office.

"It's about the level E's we've been hunting these past few months, there's something quite different about them", Kaname said seriously as he recounted the past events that they all faced.

"I think Zero-rin mentioned something about that the last time he was here", Cross said thoughtfully as he shifted his gaze to Kaname. Meanwhile, Kaname was amused by the chairman's nickname for Zero. He had no doubt in mind that Zero would blow a fuse upon hearing that.

"There's been a case where the level ends are stronger than normal and sometimes they would display abilities compared to nobles. It's only a speculation but there's someone moving in the shadows", Kaname continued after a while.

"Looks like we have a lot of digging to do about this matter. I'll try to get in touch with others in the association and see if they know something about this", Cross said thoughtfully as he gazed once again outside the window.

Kaname followed the chairman's gaze and saw the surroundings bathed in a crimson hue. It truly was a night fit for the vampires. He wondered briefly how the others were faring with the mission. After all, it was a beautiful night for a hunt. A crimson moon beneath the darkness. A reminder of their true nature and the same color as blood.

"In the end, no matter how much we pretend otherwise, all vampires are the same. We still thirst for blood and there may come a time that we too would lose control", Kaname said thoughtfully as he continued to gaze at the moon. He didn't notice the chairman giving him a sympathetic look.

"You guys are my cute students~ If you ever lose control, as a chairman, I promise I'll do my best to bring you back~", Cross said happily as he reminisced about the precious students of the academy. Kaname merely smiled at the chairman's comment.

"I'll keep that in mind, Chairman", Kaname said gently.

"The traces of what happened to the students who died haven't yet covered their entire life spans. As a result, only the memories remain alive, Kana-chan", Cross started as he stood up and walked to the window to stare outside once again.

"What is your main point then, chairman?", Kaname asked with curiosity. There was something quite different the chairman's tone and it piqued his interest.

"Even when someone dies, if someone remembers them, they don't just disappear. Just like a smoke that doesn't dissipate the second someone puts out a cigarette. Seto failed to realize that fact and kept on believing that Shun is truly gone, never realizing that Shun lives through him. He let hate and despair consume him to the point where he lost himself", Cross replied as a matter-of-factly.

* * *

Zero couldn't feel anything except for the burning thirst in his throat and the deep pain in his chest. He knew now that it was a wrong move not to consume the blood tablets for the past few days. He certainly didn't expect to mess up like this in a mission. His chest once again constricted and he brought one of his hands, the one which held Yuki's to stop the bleeding wound, to his chest gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly. The scent of his own blood in the air wasn't helping matters and from his position, he could see that even Seto was becoming intoxicated by it. Though the latter wasn't making a move yet because of the wounds from his Bloody Rose earlier. Still it was a matter of time…

"Yuki, there's no time… you have to leave… while I'm still myself…", Zero breathed as he refused to look at Yuki's eyes. He knew that she finally saw what he was. That he was also a vampire. He didn't want to see _that_ in her eyes.

"Zero…", Yuki said softly as she moved to wrap her arms around the trembling figure and hold him close to her. She already came to terms some time ago that vampires were just like humans too. She realized that she had unintentionally hurt him by the words she told him last time and she wanted to make it up to him somehow. Zero was different from those vampires she faced. Sure, she was frightened at first. But it was Zero. The person who saved her countless of times. The one who always helped her out and treated her gently. The young man she loved with all of her heart. It didn't matter what he was. Human or not, he was still Zero.

Seto laughed as he watched the scene before him. Who would have thought that using an anti-vampire weapon would get the job done? He never imagined his classmate was a vampire until he saw it with his own eyes today. He didn't possess the aura nor scent of a vampire, it was distinctly human's. Was he suppressing it? Seto saw that his wounds had a hard time healing but he could easily attack the two. Though he thought it was amusing to watch them, to see his classmate struggling with his instincts. Waiting at the end result of it. After all, he had all the time in the world.

"In order to regain the blood we've lost, we become a beast, overtaken by the impulse to drink blood. If I were you, girl, I would take his advice. You wouldn't want to get hurt now would you?", Seto said amusingly as he gazed at the girl who looked at him defiantly.

Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he mock and refer to Zero like that? He wasn't a monster. He never was and never will be. He was the kindest person she met and even right now she could see him suffering all because he didn't want to hurt her. Maybe he was always suffering. He was always fighting himself and he had to kill his kind. Right now, Zero was suffering. Yuki held him tighter, willing him to believe that she wouldn't abandon him no matter what. Her warm brown eyes held such deep emotions of sadness, she couldn't bear to see him like this.

Zero wasn't aware of anything anymore except the beast that was threatening to consume him. The pain in his chest was terrible and he quickly found it hard to breathe. His surroundings turned crimson and he closed his eyes tightly, willing to rein control of the thirst that was overwhelming him. He didn't manage to feel pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, trying to offer comfort. But he was aware of the gentle yet frantic beating of a heart next to his. As well as the sweet and intoxicating scent of human blood. He needed Yuki to leave immediately even if she refused to. No matter what happens he wouldn't give in to the temptation of drawing blood. He knew the consequence of that action. He knew better than anyone else. Yet right at this moment, his resolve was crumbling. His thoughts became a mess and everything was being blank. All he could think of was satiating his thirst.

"Yuki…I… I can't hold back… anymore", Zero said in between panting breaths as he shifted to lay his head by Yuki's shoulders. _I can't do this, please…_ he told himself but it seemed that even if his mind and heart refused. His body was moving in its own accord. _Not to her, not to Yuki…_

Yuki was perplexed by the sudden movement and she was frozen to the spot. How could this happen? She wanted herself to think that all of this was just one big nightmare. That everything would be okay when she woke up. She didn't want to believe at all but this was reality. Suddenly she felt the frantic breathing ghost over her neck and she registered in her eyes Zero's fangs. Fear knotted in her whole being in an instant. The same fear she held when she faced those level E's. But that fear disappeared as soon as it had come. This was Zero. He was different. She told him that night that she trusted him and she did even now with all her heart. If it would ease his pain, wouldn't it be better if she let herself get bitten? If it could take a fraction of that burden and pain he carried, she would give away anything.

"I… don't want… to hurt you…", Zero said softly as he inched closer to her exposed neck.

"It's alright. You can have my blood so don't suffer like this anymore. You're not at fault. It's not your fault", Yuki said gently as she tangled one of her hands behind Zero's head to bring him closer and the other to bare her neck to him further. _Loving someone so madly and helplessly like this… I will never love like this again, _she thought to herself.

Zero heard her say those words gently and he became aware of what he was supposedly doing. He stopped himself just in time. Not to Yuki. He could never do this to her. He couldn't hurt her like this. He mustered all of his strength to control his bloodlust and he gently shifted to move away from her neck. He didn't want this. For her to see what a monster he truly is. That in the end. He was just the same as those vampires he was hunting. A part of him was happy that Yuki could still find it in her heart to care for him and to offer herself so willingly for his sake. But no matter what, he could never bite her. Not if the result would be terrible. He couldn't turn her. It would be too painful for both of them.

"I can't… but thank you… it's alright now…", Zero said softly as he stared at Yuki's warm brown eyes and he could the sincerity of Yuki's action. He could never fathom why Yuki was always able to evoke such emotions from him? He directed his gaze at her once more, letting his feelings show through his ruby-colored eyes. That he was thankful for her and that he was sorry.

Yuki couldn't help but be mesmerized by Zero's eyes once again. It was true that it was far different from those lavender colored ones she was used to seeing but just the same they were beautiful. Zero's glowing blood red eyes was gazing at her and she couldn't help but be captured by its beauty. She didn't know that a vampire's eyes could be this enchanting. She could see the feelings in its depths and she wondered why Zero wanted to apologize to her? Wasn't she the one who was supposed to be sorry after what she said before?

Yuki then thought about why Zero didn't take her blood even though she clearly offered it. After all, he needed it badly. Why would he choose to fight against his so-called instincts like this? It's not like it would hurt too much, right? She pondered over it and remembered a discussion from some time ago: _Finally, the one at the top would be a level A or purebloods. They are the strongest kind of vampires and their bites are fatal to humans, either turning them or killing them._ She wondered why it came to mind and suddenly something dawned on her. _It couldn't be true, right… That Zero is… Zero is a p…_

Before she could complete that thought, Seto looked as though he had enough of waiting and decided to attack them. Yuki stared wide-eyed as she watched Seto's clawed arms heading straight for them. She heard Zero shout her name and she couldn't help but blush as he held her protectively in his arms, shielding her from the enemy. She closed her eyes briefly, waiting for the blow or something to happen. She heard the ringing of metal and she opened her eyes to see someone she least expected.

"Takuma-senpai?", she asked hesitantly as she watched a blonde-haired figure in front of them holding a sword to parry the enemy's attack. Seto jumped backwards and eyed the newcomer warily. Takuma looked back at them and gave Yuki one of his trademark smiles.

"Sorry, I'm late but Zero, you're being too reckless again. I could smell your blood from some distance", Takuma said sternly as he addressed Zero. Zero sighed in defeat and Yuki finally noticed something different. Takuma's eyes were not the green she was familiar with but also the same red as vampires_. That only meant that Takuma-senpai is a vampire as well._

"I know. I'll listen to you later but we still have a mission to finish", Zero replied and Takuma nodded before turning to the enemy once again.

Seto couldn't believe his luck. Another vampire had to show up and he realized from the aura that he was a noble as well. He also noted that it was a classmate of his but he didn't care either way. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way no matter who it was. He readied himself as once again he attacked, he knew his abilities were useless on vampires.

"_gefallene Vampir Ihre Entscheidung ergangen ist", _Takuma whispered as he lifted his sword to block the talons aiming for his head. He was quite furious at Seto for daring to harm Zero and shed his friend's blood. He was busy walking in town that time when he suddenly caught a scent of Zero's blood and it was quite some amount. He hurriedly followed it and came upon this building. He suddenly moved as he saw Seto lunging for his friend. He wouldn't allow Seto to live after harming his friend like that as well as another student. He couldn't do it especially if he accounted the deaths those previous victims. Seto was already too far gone to be saved.

"You're a beast with the taste of blood on its tongue. You're already enjoying murder. Don't you know what you're doing is futile", Takuma said seriously as he directed his crimson gaze to Seto who was taken aback by the statement. Yuki was a bit unnerved by the steel and coldness of Takuma's voice. It was the first time she heard him speak like that.

"You guys don't understand anything! Don't talk as if you know my feelings!", Seto shouted as he once again directed his attack on Takuma. Yuki could only stare as she followed the blurry movements and the clash of metal.

Takuma felt the other noble's aura darken suddenly and the movements became fiercer than before. He winced as he blocked another blow but the force of it sent him reeling back a few steps. It seemed that the enemy was becoming quite stronger than before. The enemy once again attacked and he found an opening in the enemy's side. He ducked the blow and drove his in Seto's thigh. Seto's pained growl was all he heard. But before he could pull back his sword, the enemy swung a fist at him. He blocked it but he was pushed back a couple of feet away. He saw Seto pull out the sword and threw it in the far corner. _Damn, I was a bit careless there,_ he thought.

"Takuma-senpai!", Yuki shouted as she threw the dagger from before in his direction. He saw it coming and caught it with his vampire reflexes. He threw it with deathly accuracy in Seto's direction before the latter recovered from the wounds he inflicted with the sword.

Seto was pretty pissed off as he pulled out the blade. It seemed that the sword was another anti-vampire weapon. He wanted to rip out the throats of these meddlesome individuals. He heard the shout and saw the dagger heading in his direction. He focused himself to evade the attack from blonde person when he found that he couldn't move his body. He tried to force himself to move but he was rooted to the spot. _What the hell is happening?,_ he thought angrily as his body refused to obey. He turned his head a little and he felt his eyes widen in fear. The silver-haired young man he fought was gazing at him with impassive features but his eyes were glowing in a bright shade of red. He didn't feel it before but the aura he felt from him was suffocating. It wasn't human anymore but rather something frightening. It was over. He thought suddenly. There was no way he was going to win this. There was only one kind of vampire who could evoke such fear. _Purebloods._

Seto felt the dagger plunge deep into his heart a few seconds later and the paralyzing hold in his body disappeared. He didn't have any energy left to cry out as he lifted his gaze to the skies. He backed of a few steps until he was by the edge of the building. He guessed it truly was the end.

"You don't have a place to stand in this world? Are you flying? Are you falling?", he heard someone say to him. And oddly he found himself smiling, he directed his gaze to the three who was looking at him. His eyes a clear shade of light red.

"I think all of you already know the answer to that. Before that, remember this: Deep Blood", Seto said gently as he took another step back. He gasped as he pulled the dagger from his heart_. That flash of light I felt when I was stabbed in the heart. It was the beam of life being swept away in a flood of death. I had nothing else. But this one thing remained inside of me. I think the best ending for me is to be crushed from the place with my own commanding view, _he thought as he suddenly let himself fall over the edge.

Seto could only look at the sky that was going further away from his view. It was the only thing that reminded him of Shun. Of the days that were long gone. _We'll always be together, Tachibana. Always._ He heard the whisper from the breeze and felt tears stinging his eyes. He finally closed them that one voice rang in his mind. He felt as if Shun was there with him. He smiled a final one as his body promptly turned to ashes and scattered by the wind.

"It's over, isn't it?", Yuki said unsteadily as she watched Seto disappear.

"Of course, it is. Let's head back to the academy", Takuma said gently as he carried Zero on his back. It seemed that using his powers in that state exhausted him deeply. Takuma knew that Zero used it to freeze Seto's movements since he felt that familiar aura.

"Is Zero going to be alright?", Yuki asked worriedly as she gazed at Zero.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Don't worry", Zero said softly as he shifted behind Takuma to gaze at her. He felt tired and he wanted nothing more than to rest for a while. Not only had that he had to prepare himself for Yagari-san's lecture. Yuki smiled as acknowledgement.

Takuma watched the exchange and he smiled to himself, thinking that there is something here that meets the eye. It was kind of the first time he saw Zero looking at someone like that. It looked as if he cared very much about Yuki and there was a deep hidden feeling in his gaze that moment. As he looked at Yuki, he was very sure that she had feelings for Zero. He didn't mistake that it was called love. Plus he could scent them in each other. Well, well. Looks like something interesting is happening.

The three headed down the stairs after calling earlier in his phone for assistance and Takuma was sure that a car would arrive to pick them up. Some matters could wait for later on like the Deep Blood that Seto mentioned but right now, all of them needed some rest especially Zero. All of them couldn't wait to return to the academy and hope that everything would be alright for the days to come…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it… ^^…

_gefallene Vampir Ihre Entscheidung ergangen ist – fallen vampire, your judgement has been passed_

Next chapter: **NIGHT 12 – THE TWO ON THE NIGHT OF FALLING STARS**


	12. II The Two on the Night of Falling Stars

**A/N:** Hello to all readers once again!! ^^ Thanks for the reviews for last chapter… I would also like to thank my best friend Yasnky for sharing some of her ideas with me… Arc II is almost ending with only 2 chapters after this one…^^ I'm pretty excited in starting Arc III soon… Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and I believe it ties some loose ends regarding last chapter… so it's quite longer than the other chapters…

Please read and review… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 12 – THE TWO ON THE NIGHT OF FALLING OF STARS**

Yuki Cross was currently in her algebra class that morning at Cross Academy but her mind was definitely not in the classroom but elsewhere. Not that she ever paid attention to that particular subject in the first place. To put it clearly, it was her worst subject. Maybe she really needed a tutor to pass the exams this time or she'd definitely fail spectacularly. She sighed and shifted her attention to the open window of her classroom while resting her chin on her hand. It had been three days since that incident in the apartment complex but the sensations of it was still vivid and fresh in her mind. It was a life-changing event and she was aware of it. Of course, that wasn't the only so-called life-changing event on her part. How many more surprises and dangers would she face in the weeks to come? She reminded herself that most of it happened in a span of within a month.

All because she learned one unchangeable and impossible truth, these things have kept on happening to her. Or maybe she really was a magnet for attracting trouble wherever she went just as her father had always told her. Though she wanted to think that it was the fault of learning the secret that vampires do exist and has been for as long as anyone can remember. She never thought that one day she would awaken to that simple fact and right now, even caught in the middle of it. But it wasn't like she regretted every moment of it. It was true that there were times she was scared, tempted to believe in her mind that none of it were real, and even run away from all of this mess. Yet if she never knew those things, she would have never met him and gotten to know him like this.

_Zero Kiryuu…_

How many times had she thought about him? It seemed that he had occupied every bit of her waking thoughts and somehow Yuki felt that she would never have made it this far without him. She wouldn't be able to carry the weight of this truth alone, by herself. Zero was always there supporting her and protecting her that sometimes she felt sorry for herself. She was such a burden to him and she wondered how he can stand to be with her like this. She wanted to get stronger somehow so that one day maybe she could support him too, become someone worthy of standing by his side. Somebody once told her that apparently, coming to love someone means that there's nothing you can do about it. At first she wondered how plausible that statement was and if she could believe in something like that. Yet after meeting Zero, she finally saw how true those words were_. Really, is there a limit to how much one can love somebody?_

_Then there were vampires…_

She had accepted their existence and gotten to know them deeper than anyone else she knew. There were a lot of things she had yet to learn about vampires but now, she wasn't afraid or as lost as she had been before. Instead, she wanted to know more about them and to prove to others and even herself that they were just like humans. Even though they were different in some way, they had feelings and can express human emotions as well. What happened three days ago proved that point to her? Even that vampire they faced who had killed others. After all, he was doing it for the sake of his friend no matter how twisted his sense of justice was. His eyes showed sincere sadness and despair that Yuki can't help but wonder why she ever said those things before even if it was an accident on her part. Not only that, she realized that time how much she had hurt Zero by saying those words before him. It was a very cruel thing and she knew that. After all, she discovered that he wasn't human like her. Zero was a vampire as well.

Yuki continued watching the serene and peaceful surroundings outside the window as she continued with her thoughts. Even if that was the truth, it doesn't change anything between them. For her, Zero would always be the same person in her eyes. It didn't matter if he was a vampire, they got along well just like that and he never did anything to hurt humans at all. She remembered that painful event where he got badly hurt and he was in need of blood. He opted to suffer through that pain and fought his instincts so that he would not hurt her. He even asked her to leave him so that she would be safe. If that was the case, how could she think of him as a monster? She also discovered that Takuma-senpai was a vampire as well. But they really were different from the vampires in her imagination. If she could put it into words they were very human-like. Zero was kind yet sometimes cold and expressionless. Takuma-senpai was cheery and full of energy. Their traits didn't make them any different from other people like her. They didn't deserve to be hated because of what they were. Of how nature made them to be. That was why she wanted to apologize so much. To ease the guilt in her heart that she had hurt the person she loved the most.

Thinking about it, she hadn't seen Zero around the academy the past few days and she vaguely wondered if he was alright. He was injured badly and he didn't accept her offer to take her blood. Which until now had left her wondering why? Back to her previous train of thoughts, she wanted to see him again though she wasn't sure when. She wanted to say a lot of things to him. She wanted to find out more about him even his vampire side. She wanted to settle everything so that they could go back to what they had before. In truth, she didn't want him to go away because of what he is. She knew that she was being selfish but being with Zero meant a lot to her. And she didn't want it to end now of all times. If she could, she still wanted to be much closer to him…

The classes ended for the day and Yuki headed to her father's office which was on another building. It doubled as her home as well. She bade her swift goodbye to Yori who was seemingly better now. She remembered her father telling her that they had to erase the incident from her mind. That was why she also pretended that none of it ever happened. After all, it was better that way for her friend. She didn't want her to be dragged around this mixed-up world. Even she was only coming to terms with it now. The world where vampires and humans exist. She sighed as she kept her brisk pace to the office. Right now, she wanted to ask her father if he knew where Zero was. She didn't think that she could wait any longer to talk to him. It was important for her to apologize soon or else, she'd think that she might never talk to Zero again.

She knocked on the door before continuing inside but the office was occupied not by her father but someone else. The lone occupant at the room shifted to look at her and offered her a small smile as he gestured for her to come closer. Yuki smiled back and accepted the offer as she sat down in front of Kaname Kuran, the student council president. She had met Kaname-senpai a few years back and she admitted to herself that she had a crush on him those times but as she grew older, it turned out that she only considered him as a good friend and a brother-like figure. It was a different feeling from what she felt about Zero.

"Kaname-senpai, excuse me for asking this but are you waiting for the chairman?", Yuki said gently as she sat on a chair opposite Kaname. She had insisted on calling her father chairman in front of other students especially during school days. After all, she didn't want others to think that she had special privilege just because she was the daughter of Kaien Cross, the chairman of Cross Academy. She had enough glares and stares coming her way for daring to be close to the so-called school idols. Namely Zero, Takuma-senpai, and Kaname-senpai as well.

"I was just going to pass on a report to the chairman about something but it seems that I just missed him so I thought maybe I could wait for a while", Kaname said as he gestured to the folder in the table in front of them. "What about you Yuki, is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's nothing really-", Yuki suddenly stopped as she remembered something. Zero did tell her that he was a member of the student council and a good friend of Kaname-senpai. It wouldn't hurt to ask him if he knew anything about Zero, right. "Kaname-senpai, do you believe that vampires exist?"

As soon as the question left her mouth, she promptly turned red form embarrassment. She didn't know what she was expecting when she asked that question. This to her sounded really stupid right now. She really never thought about what she was saying but maybe a part of her wanted to know if Kaname-senpai was also aware of all that was going on. After all, he was a close acquaintance of her father. Surely, he'd know as well. She was broken out of her thoughts by a light laugh and she glanced at Kaname.

"I quite forgot that you are also conscious of this now as well. I didn't really pay attention to what Kiryuu told me last time. And as an answer to your question, yes I do believe in vampires seeing as I am one myself. Of course, I also know about the other vampires here in the academy", Kaname said lightly as he gazed at Yuki's disbelieving face. He had to hide another laugh at her bewildered expression.

"I can't believe this, Kaname-senpai. All these years I didn't know anything. I recently found out that Zero-senpai and Takuma-senpai were vampires and now Kaname-senpai as well", Yuki said dejectedly as she pondered over that new fact. It added to her list of vampires are like humans theory.

"It's the truth Yuki and on that matter, I'll add the fact that I am a pureblood as well. I am sure that Kiryuu already explained those things to you, am I right?", Kaname said after a while. There was a nagging thought within him that he couldn't quite grasp.

"Yes, Zero-senpai told me everything about it. At first, I was pretty overwhelmed about everything but now, I can truly accept that fact. I can't say that I'm not afraid of vampires but… but if there's one thing I'm sure it's that I'm not afraid of Zero-senpai, Takuma-senpai, and you as well, Kaname-senpai", Yuki said truthfully. It really felt good to get this out and she thought she might feel better if she explained this to Zero.

Kaname smiled in approval at Yuki's statement as he continued to gaze at her. Like father, like daughter. She was brave in her own way and she had that determination to do things that she feels is right. Aside from that, she was pretty honest like a certain silver-haired guy he knew. Then finally, something clicked as soon as his thoughts landed on Zero.

"Yuki, how did you find out that Zero was a vampire?", Kaname asked curiously. He didn't manage to get the full report about the last mission which was why he was here waiting for the chairman. Zero hasn't reported in yet and Ichijou mentioned that he give Zero time to recuperate.

"During the fight at the apartment complex, I was there and Zero-senpai got hurt so he could protect me. I think there was something in the dagger and he was in so much pain. He asked me to leave and he showed me his crimson-colored eyes", Yuki said as she recounted what happened three days ago.

"And did you leave after he showed you that?"

"I didn't because I couldn't bear to leave him like that. He was in so much pain yet all he thought about was if he would hurt me. Then I found out that he needed blood and I told him that it was okay… but he refused me and said that he was fine… I don't know why but he didn't want to bite me…", Yuki continued before she drifted off. She was also confused by that. Why didn't Zero bite her that time, it wasn't like she would die right? It would hurt a bit she knew. But nothing else would happen to her except get a puncture mark in her neck that would likely fade in a few days.

"I see. Looks like Kiryuu hasn't changed at all. It is true that drinking blood is forbidden here in the academy but I guess that sometimes it cannot be helped", Kaname said after Yuki finished. He was wondering about what Yuki said when Zero refused to bite her. As far as he knew, Zero was always in control of himself especially his vampire nature. Though he strangely suspected that Zero was hiding something. It had been on his mind that Zero was likely a pureblood as well though it was only a speculation on his part. Zero had an uncanny resemblance to one pureblood family if he looked closely. Aside from that, there was something different in his aura and blood that might not be noticeable at first. And now, there was the issue of taking blood from a human. It only added to his theory but it still wasn't enough. That was one of the reasons why Zero Kiryuu was pretty interesting, that young man was a figure whose past is shrouded in mystery. A puzzle he wanted to solve no matter what. "You really care about Kiryuu. I can see it very well, Yuki".

"I… uh… it's just that… Z-Zero-senpai was very kind to me… and he… he helped me a lot so…", Yuki stuttered and trailed of. She didn't know why she always acted like this. It was pretty obvious now that she had some feelings for Zero and Kaname-senpai was also giving her _that look_.

"Well then, as a gift. I'll tell you something about Zero Kiryuu", Kaname said gently as he watched Yuki fighting her embarrassment. Yuki looked up to him and Kaname continued, "Kiryuu arrived at the academy two years ago and during that time we argued a lot. I was also unaware that he was a vampire until he told me later on when we became friends. Even then he was always fighting his instincts no matter what the situation was and despite being seemingly cold and distant, he cared a lot about the welfare of others. He also told me that he was adopted by Touga Yagari a few years back and that he lost his own memories".

"Does it mean that Zero-senpai doesn't remember anything about his past?", Yuki asked miserably.

"Yes, that is true. Though he mentioned that he is recovering quite well these past few years and maybe soon he'll remember all of them. So there's no need to worry, Yuki", Kaname said kindly as he watched Yuki's miserable features. He remembered that at first he had a similar reaction as well. It had to be hard and painful not knowing who you really are or where you came from.

"I didn't know Zero-senpai had that kind of thing going on. I don't know why but I want to really help him. I don't want to see him suffering anymore", Yuki said and Kaname thought that if there is someone who could help Zero maybe Yuki would be the one. He didn't know about Zero but he was pretty sure that Yuki felt something about that guy.

"Maybe it would be best to talk to him personally, Yuki. Why don't you head to the dorms and look for him there? Last time I heard, he was still resting so you might see him there", Kaname said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Kaname-senpai", Yuki said as she also gave him a smile and stood up to leave the office. Now more than ever, she wanted to talk to Zero. She was glad that Kaname-senpai was there and thanks to him, she would know where to look…

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Zero Kiryuu leaned on the railings of the academy's rooftop seemingly deep in thought. It had been three days since the incident and he had to endure being in bed during those times, listening to Yagari-san's lecture about him being reckless once again and for not taking care of himself properly. He knew that the latter was pretty worried about what happened but it was a situation where things like that couldn't be helped. He also felt quite guilty that he had to take blood from Takuma once again to heal the injury caused by the anti-vampire weapon since blood tablets won't do the job and he could never take from humans. Still, even if his friend assured him that it was fine, it still didn't sit well with him. He understood that purebloods could take whatever they wanted from lower classes but just because he was one it didn't mean he had to act like that. Maybe that's one of the reason he didn't want others to know what he truly was. He wanted to be treated as normally as possible but he knew that it would be a matter of time until the truth was uncovered. If so, he could enjoy the time left, couldn't he?

"You know, we should probably head back to the dorms, it's already late. I'm pretty sure Yagari-san would wonder where you ran off to", Takuma said lightly as he sat cross-legged next to Zero on the floor. He agreed to accompany Zero here since his friend insisted that he was in need of a walk after being on bed for the past few days. And quite frankly, he could sympathize with that.

"Can't we stay for a while? Besides, the night breeze feels kind of nice and I've heard there's going to be a meteor shower tonight", Zero said as he looked over at Takuma and fixed his lavender gaze at him.

"Meteor shower? I didn't know about that… but… fine. We could stay for awhile", Takuma said in a dejected tone since he could pretty much see that he wasn't going to win the argument this time around. He smiled a bit as he remembered that Zero could be quite stubborn when he needs to be.

"Takuma, what do you associate with the view from an elevated place?", Zero said after a while as he shifted his gaze somewhere else.

"Well… I don't know anything about it except for the feeling of being at the top I guess. What about you then?", Takuma said as he pondered about what his friend asked. He had to admit that he was surprised by Zero's question but it was typical of Zero to ask things out of nowhere. Though he had a vague feeling it was related to what happened a few days ago.

"I guess it's the urge you feel when you get a glimpse of the whole world you live in, an unconscious realization violently forced upon you, even when you try to resist, a feeling brought when facing such a answer could be out of reach", Zero stated calmly as he continue to stare at the view from below. Meanwhile, Takuma was busy listening to what he was telling. "The view from up there is magnificent. Even useless things look beautiful from there. But if you look too far, you also feel estranged from the rest of the world. It is proper to recognize that the world we live in is the wide space we see, rather than the small space we feel around us, but then you still don't feel like you belong to the world you can see."

"Really? I never thought about it that way. Though I have to say you have some point there. Anything more?", Takuma said cheerfully as he looked back to see the view provided by the rooftop. He could see countless of buildings with tiny little lights beneath the black night sky. _Really, purebloods do think differently than us though in my opinion it's just Zero…_

"There will be a conflict between what you sense through knowledge and through experience. There will come a time when you start to lose once of the two, and your mental state becomes confused. And then… you know the rest", Zero continued as he sat next to Takuma and closed his eyes briefly. Takuma understood what Zero meant by the rest and he knew it was about the suicides that those students committed. The one where they died by jumping on top of a high rise building.

"Wow! You really do think differently about things. As expected of one of the top students", Takuma said teasingly as he nudged his friend.

"Shouldn't that also apply to you, Takuma?" Zero told him as he opened his eyes to stare at him pointedly.

"You're no fun today~ anyway, don't you need to see and talk to Yuki Cross? I'm pretty sure that there are still things that you need to clear up with her", Takuma said gently.

_Yuki Cross…_

It had been days since he last saw her but he didn't think he had the strength to see her right away. He didn't know how to face her at all especially after what he almost did. If he could help it, he didn't want her to find out the truth about him. That he was also a vampire. But he didn't have that luxury. She found out the truth but then, he never expected that she wouldn't leave him. She stubbornly stayed despite the danger of the situation and his urges for her to just go away. Even though he was going to bite her, she allowed him by offering her blood and saying that it wasn't his fault at all. She held him tight as though she refused to let him go and offered him warmth. It was the first time someone did that for him. To put so much trust in him like that. He didn't know what to feel about her because for him, she was more than just a friend.

"I know, Takuma. But to tell you the truth, I still don't know how to start or what to tell her", Zero said after a while as he tried to think things over.

"Still… you should try to see her since I'm pretty sure that she also wants to say something to you", Takuma reasoned to his friend. He was a hundred percent sure that Yuki wants to talk to Zero and whatever she would say could help his friend.

"I'll try, Takuma. And thanks", Zero said as Takuma stood up and walked towards the door.

"No problem. Anyway, try not to stay too long. I'll be going ahead, see you later", Takuma told Zero before he left and headed towards the dorm.

Zero shifted back to previous thoughts as soon as he was alone. What did he feel about Yuki? What was she to him? He had asked himself that a couple of times but he couldn't find an answer to those questions. It was true that they met only recently but being with her seemed so normal. Like it was just an everyday occurrence. There was no need to pretend to be someone and act so distant. She always managed to draw his emotions so easily. He knew it was dangerous to be close to her like that, seeing as she was a human. But then, it might be his selfishness, he didn't want to let her go. As a pureblood such things are unacceptable, but right now he was just Zero. But if all he could do was hurt her, wouldn't it be better to just end it? Before both of them would regret it in the end.

Maybe Takuma was right and he needed to see Yuki so that he could settle some matters with her. He knew that whatever may happen he wouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. It would be far better for her to just forget this whole ordeal though he knew by now that it would be far next to impossible. If he did talk to her, she had the right to learn the truth that he wasn't only a vampire and how much close she had come to danger that night. Not from the enemy, but from himself.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Yuki was currently heading to the private dorms, she knew that it was kind of late but she was called on by one of her professors to assist on something when she passed by the faculty building. Therefore, by the time she finished, it was already evening. She was walking towards the structure in front of her until she stopped when someone called her name. She looked over to see Takuma heading her way.

"Hi there! Yuki-chan… Are you perhaps looking for Zero?" Takuma said cheerfully as he stopped in front of Yuki. He was particularly pleased that he was right on the mark when he told Zero that Yuki might want to talk to him. After all, what reason would she have, to go to the private dorms of the boys?

"Yes, I am. Is Zero currently in his room?", Yuki asked quietly but she couldn't fight the blush appearing in her cheeks. It was quite obvious that she wanted to talk to Zero alone and Takuma-senpai already saw the signs of her feelings towards the silver-haired teen.

"No, he's not there right now. But you can find him in the rooftop of the Academy building", Takuma told her as he pointed towards the structure he came from earlier. He was sure that Zero would still be there and Yuki would manage to meet up him.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Takuma-senpai", Yuki said as she waved him goodbye and headed towards the Academy building that Takuma-senpai guided her to. Finally, she would get to see him and talk to him. Her only problem was that would she be able to convey her feelings clearly to him.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Zero was standing with his back towards the door of the rooftop. He looked behind him when he heard it open and his eyes widened in surprise to see Yuki standing there seemingly at a loss for what to do. He never expected to meet up with her in a place like this. After a while, he composed himself and greeted her with a smile. Yuki returned it with one of her own before coming closer to him. Though despite that, they refused to make eye contact with each other. As if fearing what they would see reflected in the other's eyes. They both stood there in silence, waiting for the other to speak first. They both noted how awkward the moment seemed to be despite their resolution to talk to each other before.

"Sorry!", both of them said at the exact same moment and for the first time since days they looked at each others eyes. From Yuki's warm brown ones to Zero's calm lavender gaze. They were transfixed by that split second as they saw the sincerity of that single word in their eyes.

"I… I wanted to apologize for saying those things back here a few days ago. I didn't know what came over me. I know that I'm making excuses right now but it wasn't intentional. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry that I've hurt you in anyway", Yuki said desperately as she tried to control the tears threatening to fall down her face. She didn't expect that this could happen if they met. Somehow, seeing Zero just broke down her confidence and she was now left defenseless. She looked down, as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Yuki. . I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't hurt. To be honest, it was tough. Tough enough to distract even me. But I'm alright now. I'm the one who should apologize to you after all", Zero said gently as he looked at Yuki.

"What do you mean, Zero? You didn't do anything wrong", Yuki said as she looked up to stare at Zero. There in his eyes she found something she didn't want to see. His lavender orbs was filled with sadness and suffering. She promised to herself that she would take away his pain no matter what happens.

"I'm a vampire, Yuki. You saw it at the apartment complex, right? And I… I almost bit you. I didn't even manage to control myself. I don't have any excuses for it. That's why I'm sorry", Zero said as he fixed her his gaze. His regret clearly reflected in his eyes.

Yuki could do nothing but look at him yet every part of her clearly wanted to hold him, to assure him that everything was going to be alright. She didn't want to see him suffering like this. Being a vampire. Being a human. None of those mattered to her at this moment. She just wanted to see him smiling all the time. She didn't want him to lose those smiles and the gentleness that they conveyed. After all, to love someone is sad and painful, but it makes one really happy. If she would experience pain like this, then she would gladly accept them, because for her there will be no one else like Zero.

"I told you back then that it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault, Zero. There's nothing to apologize for like you said earlier. It happened because you protected me. You've always been protecting me without any regards to your well-being. That's why I offered my blood to you willingly", Yuki said as her resolve grew. Her brown eyes clearly shone with determination and she looked at Zero without wavering like before.

"I didn't want to hurt you. If I continued, I would've done something grave. Yuki, I'm not just a vampire. I'm a pureblood. You were this close to being cursed with a painful existence. Aren't you even afraid of me?", Zero said quietly as he gazed at her with the same crimson orbs she saw back then. The bright red that reminded her of the moon where he first saved her from the enemy.

"I'm not afraid, Zero. If that did happen, I could always forgive you. To me, you'll always be the same person. It doesn't change anything between us at all", Yuki said confidently as she stared directly into his eyes, showing the same sincerity she always had.

"Hurting you is the one thing I never want to do. But that's not the reality. I'd rather we parted ways now, than have you despise me and leave me behind one day. My biggest fear is losing you like that", Zero told her as he gazed somewhere else and Yuki saw that his eyes reverted back to their normal color.

Zero knew that he was being vulnerable like this and he was laying open his emotions to Yuki. He had always been in control of himself but whenever she was concerned, the barriers he placed around himself always crumbled. But he didn't think that it was something bad. He did change after all those years and he learned to open a bit to other people. At that time, he couldn't understand the feeling of being in touch with people. At that time, he couldn't understand the feeling of being alone. Those small encounters totally changed the path he was walking. And for the first time in his life, he began to believe that the blissful times would continue forever. But it didn't mean that he would let others suffer for his sake, which was why he wanted Yuki to understand what being with him would do to her.

"I'll never regret meeting you and that is something I've always been thinking about. I can't abandon you now or in the future. If there is one thing I can promise it's that you'll never lose me no matter what happens. I'll always be there supporting you, cheering for you, or just being by your side when you need me", Yuki said as she took one of his hands and held it tightly with both of her own. For the first time, she managed to fight the embarrassment. She noted that his hands were a bit cold and she wished that she could be the one who could warm them.

"If you stay with me Yuki, I believe you'll keep suffering from more painful memories. I don't want that. I'm not disappearing because I hate you. Even I have a way to prevent you from being unhappy", Zero said to her seriously as he moved to take his hand but before he could do so, Yuki held it more tightly to her. She moved closer to him so that they were standing inches away from each other. Yuki could hear her own heart hammering in her chest. It seemed like she was practically confessing but then, she wasn't at all. There was a perfect time for that.

"If I'm going to suffer then I'll accept it and grow from it, Zero. You're an important person for me so I can't let you go anywhere. It's a selfish desire but it's what I feel right now. And none of this would ever change so please believe in me ", Yuki said as she looked down once again. She knew she had said some pretty bold and embarrassing things but those words came straight from her heart. _I could never tell him this today but… I thought, if I could just be the most important person in his life, how happy I would be._

"You're too kind, Yuki. But it doesn't feel bad at all. I don't know why but I always feel reassured when I'm with you. You know that I believe everything you told me and I wanted to tell you this… thanks for being there for me…", Zero said gently as he watched Yuki's attempt to look away from him. He could feel the warmth of her hands just like three days ago. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head by her shoulder.

Yuki was surprised when he took back his hand but her eyes widened in surprise when he embraced her. It was really unexpected that her thoughts simply ceased to function. She could only stand there as he held onto her. But she didn't feel bad at all. Instead, she circled her arms around his back and also held onto him. A part of her mind wished that this moment would never end. Being held onto like this was a truly wonderful feeling.

"Zero, are you okay?", Yuki asked hesitantly after a while. She wondered what was wrong after she finally gathered her thoughts. She thought that Zero hugging her would never become a reality but she was wrong, wasn't she? _I love you… so I want to keep believing in you as well, _she thought suddenly.

"I'm fine, Yuki. There's no need to worry. Just don't let go yet", Zero replied to her. She didn't say anything nor did she let go. He smiled a bit at the warmth he felt by being with Yuki. He didn't know why he was doing this but he felt that he should. He knew then that she was very important to him. She was more than a friend now and it would stay that way even in the future. He knew then that he was steadily growing feelings for her. It was the first time he felt that way but it really wasn't a terrible feeling. There's no way he could say "I love you" that easily. Not since he learned that those three little words are full of these precious feelings. But then, it was the truth wasn't it? He loved her._ What will lie ahead for me out there, if I take a step forward? It may be something I'll come to bitterly regret. But even so, I want to be able to accept it. To rise above it, _he thought after a while.

Yuki gasped and Zero shifted to look at her. She laughed and pointed towards the night sky where she saw a rain of falling stars. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the sheer beauty of what she saw. She looked at Zero and saw him smiling at her. This time she knew that everything between them was going to be fine. She thought to herself that she would never forget this night. The night where Zero held her and where the two of them watched this beautiful rain of light. Suddenly she wished to the stars above that this happiness would last and that maybe someday her feelings would reach him and be answered. For now, she was satisfied as she moved her hand to hold his and to feel his holding it in return.

_Carve this moment into the memories that won't disappear. Forever…._

_

* * *

_

That's it for these chapters… hope you like it… ^^

Next chapter: **NIGHT 13 – TWO PEOPLE'S PROMISE**


	13. II Two People's Promise

**A/N: **Hello there to all readers! ^^ Azure Witch is here for another update… Thanks once again for the reviews since it really helps me a lot in writing this fanfic… Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter of Arc II… so I'm finally moving closer to Arc III… hopefully, you'll like this chapter as well… hmmm… I wonder what the title meant in this chapter. ^^

Please read and review… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 13 – TWO PEOPLE'S PROMISE**

A sinister fog was slowly building up that night as a middle-aged man prowled along the alleys. He kept glancing off on his shoulder as though expecting that someone was following him. He knew that he made a grave mistake by giving it to some brat and he knew that he would pay dearly for that same one. The light overhead suddenly flickered and he looked up instinctively. After a while, he decided that it was nothing and hurriedly made his way.

He was a dealer from some shady company and he had this job for quite some time now. His main orders were to distribute the cocktail to some willing buyers without arousing suspicion especially from both the Vampire Council and the Hunters Association. He had been doing fine for a few months until he met a dark-haired buyer who was a student from some school. Later on, he witnessed the student's apparent demise and the kid did one thing that would cost him his life. The student mentioned Deep Blood. He was not at fault though but he was specifically ordered to keep things at a minimum. Because of that kid, they would be found out soon. Things couldn't become any worse than that and his fate had been sealed.

"Damn brat, shouldn't have sold the cocktail to him… my work's finally going to shit…" the man muttered to himself as he treaded on his usual path. The first thing he had in mind was to disappear until commotion's over. _Coward_ - that's what he is. But who cares anyway? His life was more important than his pride after all. There was no way the higher-ups would let something like this slide.

He turned around the corner and came upon another street which was dimly lighted by a few lampposts. It was pretty dark but he had no problem with such things. He was a vampire after all. Though, only a Level C. Still, it enabled him to see in the dark and his hearing could easily pick up slight movement. If there is one thing that made him different from other vampires of his level, it was the ability to completely hide his presence. It was an ability that helped him disappear completely. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, came the steady tapping of footsteps. Its noise echoing eerily through the silence. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, fear knotting in his whole being. How did it happen? He made sure to hide his presence while on the run.

"Who's there? Show yourself you damn bastard!" he shouted as he looked around for the source of those sounds. He was only greeted by the footsteps getting closer. He had a half mind to bolt and turn back but it seemed that would be quite futile. There was no way he could outrun whoever was following him.

Out of the thick fog came a solitary figure. A young woman in her teens who wore a school uniform beneath her knee-length coat. Her long black hair flowed gently with the breeze and her crimson eyes shone in the darkness of the night. Her lips were formed in a gentle smile but the man wasn't fooled for a second. Upon seeing this person he felt intense fear creeping through his veins, one that he never felt before. Scratch that – he did feel something akin to that a few days ago. It was during that time at the rooftop when he was spying there. A monstrous aura that demanded obedience and exuded authority. The mere sight of her frightened him to his wits. He didn't think he had a chance to escape but maybe he could use some smooth-talking.

"Look here, Lady. It's just a careless mistake. Won't happen again, you hear? Didn't think that kid would talk," he said carefully as he eyed the beautiful stranger in front of him. She gave no response whatsoever as she stood there in the distance. Beneath his jacket, he was sweating bullets despite the cold weather. There was something really wrong with the girl he was with.

The girl walked towards him and her face still bore that gentle smile. The façade she used to hide her true nature. If her aura was anything to go by, she was definitely a class A vampire. The man backed a few steps until something took hold of him and he was frozen to the spot. _Just like that vampire brat in the rooftop,_ he thought suddenly. No matter what he did, his body remained still. His eyes widened as he saw her hands coming closer to rest upon his face. It was very gentle touch but there was something terribly wrong with it. From out of nowhere, he felt something probing his mind and he finally understood what was happening. She was viewing his memories –

_He stared at a young noble with dark hair who was wearing a long coat with its collar pulled up. He didn't see it clearly but the young one was definitely a student from some private school. They were in a darkened part of the alley, away from passer-bys. He quickly handed the student the cocktail before reaching out to pocket the payment. He told the kid the effects of the drug and stated that everything would be a secret. That no one must know anything about it…_

_He was watching the news that evening at a local bar and suddenly a report about the suicides came up. It was about a group of students from some school who apparently died by jumping off the building. The report continued as it stated that there was no note or reason as to why it occurred. He stared at the screen with interest and wondered vaguely if the kid he sold the cocktail to had any hand in those deaths…_

_He was hiding behind the water tanks in the rooftop of the apartment complex spying on his latest buyer. He watched as the kid stared at the busy streets below muttering some other person's name. Later on, he saw a silver-haired young man walk on the scene and the two were calmly taking. A brunette girl followed afterwards and things went downhill from there. There was a fight and the silver-haired guy was injured after protecting the girl. Then a few minutes passed before his buyer attacked again only to be stopped by a blonde-haired vampire. Then, the kid was frozen and he felt a monstrous and suffocating aura in the vicinity. His eyes landed on the silver-haired young man and he inched closer to catch a glimpse…_

_He waited a while after the three individuals departed and he muttered a curse as he heard the kid tell the enemies about Deep Blood. He came upon his living quarters and decided to hide somewhere. He hurriedly left and hid from place to place for the time being…_

As the probing finished, the man sagged in relief but it was short-lived when he felt something writhing within his body. He suddenly panicked but there was nothing else he could do. The girl must be doing something to him. It was pain beyond measure. All over his body fire and heat erupted. He coughed a lot of blood and his eyes had already begun seeing red. Still, that agony did not cease. Just when it couldn't get any worse, the pressure increased tenfold. With that, he wished that it would end. To let the pain subside once and for all.

The girl was still resting her hands in the man's face in a gentle caress but it was far from that. She was continually forcing her powers to that man. She didn't need him anymore and useless pawns were to be disposed of. There were no second chances. She didn't stop even as blood leaked from the man. It seemed that a level C's body couldn't handle the force of the power. A _pureblood's _power. A few minutes later, she let go. The man fell to the ground in a heap and apparently dead. . She knew that in a moment the body would be nothing more than dust.

The memories she saw from the man was stuck in her head and her smile widened as she remembered a silver-haired young man. There was no mistake on her part. It was definitely him. How long had it been since that fateful day? Far too long if she wasn't mistaken. She thought that he had died years ago by her hand but apparently she was wrong. She wondered briefly if he or the others could still remember that time. Well, not that it matters except things would become pretty much interesting now. She couldn't wait to see _them _again.

She looked up at the sky and remembered such nostalgic feelings especially from Cross Academy. Far too many things had changed all these years. Yet it seemed that one place will always remain the same in her frozen heart. She couldn't wait to meet Kaname and Zero once again. This time she would finish the job and she would make sure that they wouldn't get in her way again. With those thoughts, she left the deserted alley without a backward glance.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

_Within my fragmented memories…_

_It was morning and the sun rose high up in the sky. Despite the fact that it blinded him momentarily, he couldn't help but to bask in the warmth it brought him. As he walked through the garden filled with flowers so carefully tended. The smell of sakuras pervaded the air and he found himself walking towards it._

_I'm always chasing after someone…_

_The sakuras were beautiful and the blossoms filled the garden as petals fell from the tree. The scent was engraved through his heart and he always remembered them. As he neared the tree, he saw someone standing there and beckoning to come closer. _

_I was so close to her, yet I still can't remember her face..._

_Why is it that I can't see who it was? Despite the fact that I chased that person countless of times, I could never reach my destination. Yet all those times, I was filled by this person's warmth and adoration. Who are you? Who am I? I ran with all my might but the darkness closed in on me before I could find the answer. The only thing that remained was the sweet scent of the sakuras and the feelings that lay deep within my heart._

Zero awoke in an instant and he blankly gazed at the ceiling as he recounted his dream. Like usual, none of it made any sense for him. He continually failed to grasp its meaning no matter how much he thought about it. Was it one of his lost memories? Then, who was he chasing after? So many questions but none he could answer. _I always have a feeling of loss, as if I'm lacking something. I always feel like a certain part is missing from the world I see. But I have no idea what part is missing, and the more I want to search for the answer, the further I get. Impatience is gnawing at my heart bit by bit, _he thought deeply as he sat up from his cream-colored divan. He was brought out of his musings by a gentle knock on the door. Takuma entered his room laden with a tray of snacks and tea. His usual smile in his features as he placed the tray in the coffee table.

"Did you have the usual dream?" Takuma asked politely as he glanced at his friend before sitting the couch near the coffee table. "I brought us some snacks and I thought it would be fun to have some company this morning."

"You're right; it's just the usual dream. Anyway, you can start ahead of me, I'll just get myself fixed," Zero said as he stood up and walked to the cabinet to grab some clothes. He was at the bathroom door when he spoke again with a smile on his face. "For the record, Takuma you always spend your free time in my room. This isn't even the first time you came here for breakfast."

Takuma merely laughed at the comment as his best friend disappeared through the bathroom. There were no classes for that day so he decided to pay Zero a visit in his room. Zero was right though, he was always here in this room during free time if he had nothing else to do. For him, he would always be in some place where his friend was. But he guessed there is so little of what he could do for his best friend. How long had it been since they were together? It seemed so long ago. He was a lesser vampire compared to Zero who was born a pureblood but Zero never treated him like that. He was always treated with kindness and considered as a special friend. He was supposed to be Zero's retainer or servant but the latter never once treated him like that. He knew that Zero deeply disliked being referred to as master but for him, Zero would always be his master.

Something happened in his past that he didn't want to remember too much. For him, it was the darkest days of his life and he felt so alone in the world. He sighed as he poured himself a cup of tea. Zero gave him back his happiness and he found that he now had a purpose in life. He knew that it would take forever to repay his friend for everything but he didn't mind at all. Even when they were young, Zero was such an enigma and he admired the strength that he saw that fateful day.

_He ran away from home and he had nowhere to go. It was raining hard but he didn't care anymore. No one had followed him and it just proved how useless he was to his family. Life was so unfair. He really had nothing now. Perhaps some hunter would decide to finish him off. It would be better that way. He curled into himself as he sat crying in an empty street. The rain soaking him through the bone. It was pathetic, a teenager like him, a noble vampire, showing weakness._

_Suddenly the rain stopped falling on him and he looked up to see an umbrella over his head. There was a person in front of him who held it. He stared in awe at the beautiful stranger who looked as old as him. He had silver hair and his eyes were a mix of silver and lavender. But the thing that struck him most was that this person's aura was very strong and he knew then that it was a pureblood's aura._

"_Why are you crying here? Don't you have anywhere to go to?" the silver-haired individual asked gently._

"_I don't have anywhere else to go to and my family doesn't want anything to do with me," he answered as he wiped his tears with the sleeves of his soaked jacket._

"_Then if you don't mind, follow me with your own will. I'm someone who needs your help. My home is yours as well. If you're willing to stain your hands with blood, and share your guilt with me, I promise to show you a wonderful life. However, I'm not forcing you. You can make the other choice, too. What I want is someone with a solid will."_

"_Why do you have to ask me to make a choice? You know that you have the authority to do what pleases you. You're a pureblood and I'm just a noble."_

"_I want you to be there… but no matter how skilled you are, I don't want a doll who only follows its orders. I want a companion. A dependable friend. Someone who will follow me of his own will. That is why I wanted to ask you that. I'm not like the others, you know?" the silver-haired individual said gently and his eyes softened a bit as he stared at the person in front of him. He stretched out his hand to him in an invitation._

_Takuma couldn't believe what was happening to him. Here was a random stranger who turned out to be a pureblood and he was asking for his services. He didn't know what to think but this person was sincere. His eyes told him so and he was sure there were no lies in his words. Would he dare take a chance? He hesitantly reached out to grab the hand and suddenly he was pulled to his feet. The warmth he felt was something he never had before._

"_Listen. You've already become my retainer. In other words, from now on, no matter what will happen, I'll protect you as well. Because that's what a master's responsibility should be, right?"_

"_Yes. Ummm…."_

"_It's Zero. Nice to meet you and I hope we get along well from now on."_

"_I'm Takuma. Same here."_

That beginning was the start of everything for him. Takuma looked up as Zero sat in front of him. Days like these had become a routine for the both of them. He poured another cup for Zero who took it graciously and thanked him. He wouldn't exchange these things for anything in the world. He beamed as he remembered every event they had faced the past few years. Some of them were pretty memorable. _Once you have a place to go back to, you become stronger. When I had nothing, I thought I would be stronger since I wouldn't have anything to lose._

"Care to explain why you're grinning there like an idiot?" Zero said amusedly as he placed his cup at the table and stared at him.

"Do I? Well, I just remembered a lot of things we did together. Anyway, do you still remember that promise I had?" Takuma asked quietly as he shifted his gaze to his friend.

"Of course I do. You just had to say it in the most embarrassing manner," Zero said indignantly. Takuma merely laughed at that comment.

_Zero was sitting at the table with a book propped in his hands. He was busy looking up some runes while Takuma was making some tea. Takuma had the job for only a few days but somehow, he learned quite well. It was as if he had been doing this for so many years. He discovered that Zero didn't want to be addressed formally so he normally called him by his name. Aside from that, there was Yagari-san who was Zero's guardian._

"_Zero, are you afraid of being betrayed by someone? I heard from Yagari-san that there are those who do something like that," Takuma asked as he set the cup by the table._

"_Peaceful days can always be ruined quite easily. So, no matter what will happen, no matter who's going to betray me, I'll just live with it. It may hurt quite a lot but there's no point in thinking too much about it," Zero answered seriously as he closed his book to stare at Takuma with his piercing gaze. Takuma saw something in those eyes, something he couldn't quite define at the moment. Without hesitation, he kneeled in front of Zero, like someone making a pledge._

"_Indeed, tomorrow's things are not for today to understand. But, Zero, no matter what will happen; I'll always stay by your side. I know about your darkness. As you know about my weakness as well. It's not the light but the shadows that get us connected. Therefore, no matter how much time has passed. Even if the positions we stand for have changed, I will always be your retainer. I'll absolutely never betray you. And also, I won't let anyone hurt you. Because you are my master forever," Takuma said without any doubts._

"_You know that there is no such thing as eternity right?" Zero asked gently as he motioned for Takuma to stand up._

"_I know that but I'll make sure this promise will stay true for eternity," Takuma replied cheerfully as he went about his work. Zero merely smiled in response to his friend's declaration…_

The two smiled a bit at that reflection and they vaguely wondered that indeed too many things had happened. There were still a lot of things left unanswered but they might as well value what the present has instead of brooding about the future. It was a long day and Takuma wondered if he would find something interesting for today. He knew that something happened between Zero and Yuki. Maybe he could ask about it later on. But before that…

"Zero, what about the dream you had? Is it something bad?" Takuma asked with concern.

"It's nothing bad but I guess you should hear about it. It somehow reminded me of someone. The same woman from a month back when I got sick," Zero said as he looked elsewhere and remembered that mysterious woman. _It was the same scent… the scent of the sakuras…_

_The two meet again, and the uncertain time begins to move…_

_

* * *

_

That's the end of night 13… nothing much happened but I guess this would be the turning point of the story to prepare for the next arc… ^^

Next chapter…

**NIGHT 14 – THE ONE WHO CANNOT BE FORGIVEN**


	14. II The One who Cannot be Forgiven

**A/N: **Hi there to all readers! Here's another update to advent of the night lords… ^^ I guess this is the last chapter for Arc II… then we're moving on to Arc III where we'll find more interactions between Zero and Yuki… as well as a bunch of more interesting things to come… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well… ^^

Please read and review… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 14 – THE ONE WHO CANNOT BE FORGIVEN**

Zero gazed outside where the morning sun flitted through the open drapes. It took him quite some time to get used to a humans concept of morning and evening. Despite being a vampire, he managed to adapt well and so had his friend. Truth be told, it was fairly easy to forget that Takuma was a vampire. Amongst everyone he knew Takuma was someone who could express himself freely and without fear. His cheerful and easygoing attitude was so human-like. It had been so long since they met and he wouldn't be lying if he said that he would trust Takuma with his life. Just like how he trusted him with his unusual dreams and feelings.

As he recounted the dream he had of seeing someone he didn't recognize yet was familiar to him, he saw his friend listening attentively. Even if Takuma didn't have any answers to these broken dreams, Zero welcomed the presence of a friend. He would not show it openly but having no memories was very painful. He remembered those times he questioned his own existence and purpose. What was he here for? Who was he really aside from being a vampire? Who was his real family? Every night when he was younger those questions plagued him. He didn't want to interact much with people not because he hated them but because he didn't want to hurt them. Being a vampire brought dangers and he could never bring himself to not think about it. And having no memories about what else he could do was frightening to say the least. But later on, he learned to open up even by a little bit.

Yet here is one person… someone he recently met… opening him up more and leading him to think about his own future… someone named Yuki Cross…

Last night was a proof of how important she was to him and how she could force him to reveal his deep-seated emotions. Not even Takuma had seen that side of him. Despite his reasoning that she cut her ties with him, she didn't do that and she clung on to him more tightly. That determination to be with him warmed his heart. How could she still want him after learning what he could do to her? If he ever lost control again, he would take away her humanity. Yet she always reasoned that she trusted him. Always. The feeling that he would be accepted no matter who he was or who he turned out to be. At first, he thought of her as a good friend. But everything felt different the last time they met. Ever since she uttered those words. His feelings begun to shift.

"_I'll never regret meeting you and that is something I've always been thinking about. I can't abandon you now or in the future. If there is one thing I can promise it's that you'll never lose me no matter what happens. I'll always be there supporting you, cheering for you, or just being by your side when you need me," Yuki said as she took one of his hands and held it tightly with both of her own. "If I'm going to suffer then I'll accept it and grow from it, Zero. You're an important person for me so I can't let you go anywhere. It's a selfish desire but it's what I feel right now. And none of this would ever change so please believe in me." _

In that one moment, his confused feelings suddenly became clear. He admitted even to himself that he was slowly falling in love with her. It was the truth. The one thing he can never deny. But surprisingly it didn't feel as if he would regret it at all. That loving her was a normal thing for him. In his life, filled with so much confusion, she was the only thing that felt right. When he embraced her that night, the warmth he felt was very different from anything he ever felt before. He knew that if he was with her, everyday would be something special. That maybe this time he could look forward to the future. The only thing holding him back now was his memories. If he regained them, maybe he could finally tell her his feelings instead of doing things so half-heartedly.

"Do you sometimes have dreams, Takuma? In most dreams you see scenery that you've never seen or meet people you don't know. I wonder if… those dreams might be… my memories…" Zero said suddenly in the silence that followed his musings.

"I do have dreams but it's quite different from yours. Though, I do believe that it could be your lost memories," Takuma said cheerfully as he gazed at his friend. He had listened attentively while Zero recounted the dream earlier and he was sure that the place seemed familiar though he can't pinpoint why exactly. If there was one thing he was sure of, that place existed in reality.

"Then, what are memories? If memories change, does personality change too? Or does personality stay the same, but the remembered content differs?" Zero asked curiously as he shifted in the chair to rest his chin on the back of his hand.

"Hmmm… the personality might change if you talk about the exact meaning, but the person himself should stay the same for his whole life in that sense," Takuma answered after a few seconds of thinking. Come to think of it, he was quite used to answering questions like these that pop out of nowhere.

"I see… well, there are problems you will never find an answer to, no matter how much you worry over them. If that's the case, just burn a route through it with what you believe in. It's the same as my memories, I guess there's no point in worrying about it," Zero said thoughtfully as he brought his gaze to the scenery outside once again.

"That's a typical Zero behavior. But you're right in that. If the world was restrained by common sense, life wouldn't be fun. You should also do things that you think you'd enjoy," Takuma said after laughing a bit at the casual remark. Really, Zero always does surprise him with that way of thinking. There really was never a dull moment when he was with his friend. Pureblood or not, Zero was a good company.

"You're point being?" Zero answered shortly as he continued to gaze outside.

"You should spend more time with Yuki-chan. I noticed that whenever she's around you're enjoying yourself more," Takuma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That remark brought Zero's gaze on him fixedly. Takuma suddenly knew that he hit a bull's eye there. He resisted the urge to chuckle suddenly as Zero's lavender eyes narrowed at that comment.

"Why is it every time we talk about something, Yuki's name always pops out of your mouth?" Zero asked pointedly as he continued gazing at Takuma with something akin to his normal glares. Though he knew that his friend was immune to those things already which piss him off sometimes.

"For one thing, you're interested in her and though no one notices it much, I do. Another is that you're pretty overprotective of her. Plus, don't tell me you haven't noticed what she feels about you? You're pretty perceptive than most people I know," Takuma said nonchalantly as he watched his friend sigh in defeat. _You're not going to win this one Zero…_

"I really can't hide anything from you, can't I? I know what she feels about me and I would be a moron if I never noticed it after all that we've been through. All of her actions were sincere and surprising and I guess that's what made me interested in her," Zero muttered as he considered his answer.

"Now that you know what she feels for you, what about you?" Takuma said in apprehension as he waited for Zero's answer. He knew that the answer would definitely affect everything that would happen from now on. If there was a chance his friend was in love with Yuki then things would be so much better.

"To tell you the truth, I… fell in love with her. The moment she uttered those words and the gesture she showed me. All of them made me fall in love so unexpectedly," Zero said truthfully and he felt quite irritated as he looked at Takuma's wide grin. Did Takuma have to be so damn happy with his answer?

"I'm happy for you~ this has to be destiny, don't you think? So, what are you going to do from now on? Confess to her?" Takuma suggested as he grinned at Zero who by the looks of it was trying to control his growing irritation. Maybe he was kind of pushing Zero's temper but teasing him about this was so much fun. No wonder Kaname enjoys doing this sometimes.

"I can't believe in destiny. I always thought it was nothing more than an overlap of coincidences. But if a meeting changes from chance to inevitable, and that's what we call destiny, then I wouldn't mind believing in it," Zero said calmly as he squashed the urge to deck Takuma for still sporting that knowing grin. Just looking at it fueled his irritation to the limits_. Besides, there was no need to act childish about it. Just keep calm and ignore it. Though, Takuma better stop it or else my patience will snap._ "And as an answer to your question, I don't think now's the right time for it."

"Oh well~ there's always next time, Zero-rin~" Takuma said amusedly as he dodged a flying cushion thrown by Zero. He laughed heartily as he strode out of the room. Careful to avoid another flying cushion heading in his direction. He waved his friend goodbye before closing the door behind him.

"You're so hopeless, Takuma," Zero grumbled as he rubbed his temples before standing up to retrieve the fallen cushions. Though he smiled a bit at his friend's antics which somehow reminded him a bit of Chairman Cross. His mood certainly improved with Takuma's help. Maybe he should visit the shooting range to pass some time. A sudden thought came upon him and after a moment's consideration; he found out that the idea would help greatly. He picked up his phone and wrote his message before sitting back down on the couch. Today seemed a very nice day after all.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Yuki was lying sprawled across her bed that morning with a very dreamy look on her face. Last night was something she would never ever forget her whole life. She dreamed of that moment but she never thought it could happen in reality. She was so sure that the distance between her and Zero would be too far for her to reach. Yet that night, she felt closer to him than anyone else. She hugged her pillow tightly and blushed madly as she recalled the moment he held her in his arms. It was so heartwarming and his words seemed to cut through her very soul. It was a definite proof that there would be no one else who would make her feel like that.

_Yuki was surprised when he took back his hand but her eyes widened in surprise when he embraced her. It was really unexpected that her thoughts simply ceased to function. She could only stand there as he held onto her. But she didn't feel bad at all. Instead, she circled her arms around his back and also held onto him. A part of her mind wished that this moment would never end. Being held onto like this was a truly wonderful feeling. "I'm fine, Yuki. There's no need to worry. Just don't let go yet", Zero replied to her._

Yuki resisted the childish urge to roll around in bed as she thought of that moment. She knew that she was acting silly like this but Zero was her first love. Wasn't it natural for her to feel like this after a moment of closeness between them? That embrace meant a lot to her and she wished that it also did for him. She hoped dearly that he felt the same way as her but Zero was so hard to read at times. But it's pretty endearing as well. After all, it's kind of fun to figure out what he is thinking at times. Yuki smiled to herself as she thought about him.

Yori glanced at the occupant of the other bed who is none other than Yuki. She was mildly curious about what happened to her best friend. After all, what reason would Yuki have to be blushing like crazy and smiling all the same? Something had to have happened right and not just a normal thing. Yori put down the book she was reading and headed to the other bed. She sat on the foot of the bed to meet a startled Yuki who sat up as well to give her space.

"Yuki, did something happen yesterday? You can tell me about it and I won't tell anyone else," Yori said warmly as she moved closer to Yuki.

"Promise?" Yuki said hesitantly and Yori nodded as an answer. "You see, last night I went to see Zero because I said something terrible to him a few days ago and I wanted to apologize badly. Well, we had this conversation and things started to happen from there. I almost confessed to him that time and well… after I said something he sort of… hugged me… and I hugged him back… then…" Yuki trailed off while fighting the urge to blush madly at the recollection once again. How could she face Zero like this? It would be so embarrassing after that entire thing she said.

"I see. Congratulations Yuki! You're making some progress after all. So after that… what do you plan to do now?" Yori said excitedly as she imagined what could have happened that time. She had to admit that it was so romantic. Plus, it was with Kiryuu-senpai. Some girls would kill to have that happen to them.

"I don't know Yori. I mean I'm pretty overwhelmed about that. I mean I don't even know what he feels about me. I'm afraid that he doesn't think of me the way I think of him. What should I do, Yori?" Yuki said desperately as she looked at her best friend_. __I'm an idiot, so I can only see what's in front of me. And right now, he is the only one I could see deep in my heart…_

"No one can possible know which is better. On this earth, no one can understand what goes on in another person's heart. I can tell that you can completely follow what your heart tells you. After all, you're horribly mistaken if you think you have unlimited time. Don't hesitate on the first step," Yori said gently as she looked at Yuki determinedly. If she could do anything to help Yuki, she would gladly do so. Giving some friendly advice isn't bad from time to time.

"I really want to be with him always and I think that it's pretty selfish of me. And I'm also afraid that he doesn't love me. How could I show him how I feel if I'm this afraid and how would he know if I'm always like this?" Yuki said dejectedly as she pondered about it in her mind. Her heart always tells her to be honest and just enjoy the moment with him. But what if it wasn't enough?

"I guess it means that you have to make sure you put things into words when necessary. No matter how strongly you feel in your heart, if you don't convey it to the other person, it's meaningless. A rather difficult thing to do but it really helps a lot," Yori said as she thought about Yuki's situation. Despite what Yuki told her, there has to be some feelings in Kiryuu-senpai's part. After all, he would never be like that with anyone if he didn't feel anything.

"Are you sure about it, Yori?" Yuki asked hesitantly as she hugged the pillow from before tightly. After all, she didn't want to keep her hopes up.

"Of course. Besides, from your story earlier when you talked to Kiryuu-senpai, didn't your words do something? Didn't it convey your feelings to him easily? That's why you don't need to be scared Yuki," Yori said as she offered an encouraging smile to her friend. She was startled when Yuki tackled her into a hug saying thank you all the way. She laughed at her friend's antics and so did her friend. Yuki's phone rang indicating a message and Yuki released Yori to check who sent it. She opened it and almost dropped it out of surprise. Yori wondered briefly what was wrong and she found out after Yuki told her it was from Zero. She smiled knowingly as she moved to her own bed and watched Yuki scroll down the message.

Yuki was surprised as she saw Zero's name come up in the screen. She remembered exchanging numbers with him before parting ways that night but she never thought he would text her or anything. Maybe this might be a chance on her part and she realized that she wouldn't waste the times she would get to spend with him. The message from Zero asked her if it would be okay to accompany him at the shooting range so that he could teach her some things. She didn't hesitate in replying yes to him immediately. Does it mean that she could be helpful now? Would she finally be worthy of being his partner? She told Yori that she would be meeting up with Zero for something. Careful to leave the details since Yori didn't know anything. Her friend gave a good luck as she finished dressing up and heading outside. Today really seemed like a good day after all.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Yuki hurriedly made her way to the path leading to the shooting range where her father once brought her to see some target practice. As far as she knew, only a few people know about it. She remembered that Zero usually carried a silver gun with him every time he faced those enemies. She was pretty excited with the prospect of seeing Zero once again but another side of her was embarrassed. The memories of last night were still there. She drove those thoughts out of her head as she neared the lone building at the end of the path. She was a bit worried since she was pretty sure that she wasn't good at using firearms. She really had no experience in such things.

A few minutes earlier, Zero entered the plain building and found out that he was its only occupant that morning. This was a good thing since today he would help Yuki learn how to use a gun and he didn't want to answer unnecessary questions. He took off his navy blue hooded jacket and set it by the bench along with his bag. He moved towards the one of the booths and prepared the things needed for target practice. He looked up as someone entered and saw Yuki walking toward him. He offered a small smile as he faced her.

"Good morning, Zero! You didn't wait too long, did you?" Yuki asked energetically as she stopped in front of Zero. Today he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. _No matter what he wore, he always looks good in them_, Yuki thought suddenly. Good thing that before she came here, her embarrassment toned down.

"'Morning, Yuki. I didn't wait long at all. I just got here a few minutes before you came. By the way, I'll be teaching you how to handle a gun," Zero said as he went towards the bench and gathered something from his bag. He took out a case which held the gun that Yuki would be using.

"No problem. But I'm warning you I absolutely have no experience in such things and this would be my first time," Yuki said warningly as she watched Zero assemble the gun she would be using. She smiled as Zero laughed lightly at her comment. She couldn't believe that the others thought differently about Zero.

"Well, I'm quite up to the challenge of teaching you. Anyway, I know that you've practiced handling the Artemis Rod and I think it's a good idea for you to practice using a gun as well. It would be helpful since you insist on doing missions as well," Zero told her as he handed her a semi-automatic gun called a SIG Sauer. It had a smaller build of 9mm and a cartridge of 15 shots. Earlier, he considered a gun that could be easily used by a beginner and thought that it would be the best choice.

"You'll show me a demonstration first, right? I told you before I don't have the basic knowledge for these kinds of things," Yuki said as she looked over the weapon Zero gave her. She thought it would be heavier but surprisingly, it was light. Maybe he chose a gun she could handle without much problem. The way he thought of these small things warmed her heart.

"Of course. Here, hand it to me first and let me show you," Zero said gently as Yuki passed the gun back to him. He saw Yuki move a few steps back from the booth and he positioned himself to fire. Yuki watched fascinated as Zero raised his arms and readied his firing position. She could clearly see that he was used to it and there was no flaw in his movements. A shot was fired and he nailed the target with ease. The way he did it was very clean and efficient. She couldn't help but admire him more. "Are you ready then, Yuki?" he asked as he lowered the gun and gestured for her to come closer.

"Uh… well, I think so," Yuki said hesitantly as Zero handed her the gun. She was currently standing in front of the booth and she wondered briefly what she should do. Her heartbeat was beating fast and she was getting pretty nervous. This was after all her first time holding and using a gun.

"Well then, let's start. Hold it properly with the right amount of force. Right hand out and left hand supporting. Use the sight to aim at the target," Zero said next to her and Yuki followed his instructions. He grasped her hand as he shifted the way she held it marginally and didn't notice the way Yuki tensed at his touch. When he was satisfied at her posture he continued as he moved back, "All right, try shooting. Don't be frightened by the sound and the recoil. Use your fingers, not your arms. Pull the trigger slowly…."

Yuki nodded in response as she focused on the target board in front of her. She listened intently to Zero's instructions and pulled the trigger. She took a few steps back from the recoil and looked up to see that she missed the target completely. "I missed it, Zero. Did I do something wrong?" she asked dejectedly as she turned to him.

"You're posture is fine. You just rushed yourself. Try pulling the trigger slower, like you're squeezing something. Don't shoot immediately. Strike your pose. Stop for one beat and then shoot. I think you should loosen up a bit. Just watching you this tense make me worry a bit," Zero said gently as he gazed softly at Yuki. She was always trying her best like this. But that what's makes her pretty endearing as well.

Yuki once again took position and concentrated to the target in front of her. She followed exactly what Zero told her and instead of rushing did it more slowly. A shot was fired and to her surprise it hit the inside of the target board. She blinked in surprise before jumping up a bit and saying her delight that at last she managed it. She could hear Zero's soft laughter in the background and hearing it drove away her tension and nervousness. They continued like that for an hour until Zero decided that it would be enough for the day. He asked her to keep the gun and to bring it with her at all times especially when going into town. Instead of heading back to their respective dorms, the two decided to talk for a little while since there were nothing much to do anyway.

Zero was leaning back against the tree located near the academy's lake while Yuki sat beside him. The place seemed very peaceful and not many venture to this place much. Yuki couldn't help but feel at ease whenever she was with Zero. It seemed so long since she found out about vampires and thought that things would be different. Yet sometimes these different experiences were memorable.

"Yuki, have you ever been betrayed? Have you ever been left by someone you trusted without understanding why?" Zero said seriously as he continued to lean back against the tree with his eyes closed. He thought initially that maybe Yuki needed to learn about this fact.

"No, I haven't really experienced something like that," Yuki said as she looked at Zero wondering why he asked that question.

"It happened to us. Meaning myself, Kuran-senpai, and the others. Two years ago, all of us met each other. At first, we didn't quite hit it off and there were lots of arguments here and there. But later on, we did manage to tolerate each other's presence. The student council president at that time was Arisa Pheles. She was a vampire as well and a very well-known individual. All of us looked up to her and she was considered as everyone's friend. But we didn't expect something like that would happen," Zero told her as he opened his eyes to look at the lake. Yuki could see that there was something different reflected in his eyes. Was it pain? Or anger? Or both?

"What happened, Zero? Is it something bad?"

"Months later she started acting differently and she began isolating herself from us. Something must've happened to her but we didn't know until it was too late. She immersed herself in experiments that were both dangerous and illegal. We tried to stop her but it seemed that we couldn't do anything. She committed lots of terrible things and in the end, she died a sad death. Yet even though that she was considered by many as the one who cannot be forgiven," Zero finished and the both of them lapsed into silence. He didn't want to talk about it but somehow telling it to Yuki was the right thing to do. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. After all, he can't stay there. There's no need to look back at the wreckage of a past that's already over. He had to move on eventually especially if he wanted to be with Yuki.

Yuki couldn't believe that it happened those two years ago when she wasn't in Cross Academy. She couldn't fathom how it felt to be betrayed by someone you trusted so much. It must've hurt a lot. Upon hearing that, she wanted with all her might to fulfill her promise to Zero last night. She would always keep it no matter what. As she looked at him, she didn't know what to say. What was the right thing to tell him?

"That is not the place you or I should come or return to. Even if we trap ourselves in the ruins of the past, nothing good will come of it. So don't think too much about it. What's important is what's happening now," Zero said softly as he looked at Yuki's features. Why does she always seem to be affected by things that didn't concern her? He smiled as he thought about Yuki. She was just too kind for her own good. _If you've always been the one loving… then from now on, it's your turn to be loved by me._

"Zero, Kaname-senpai mentioned it to me last time that you lost your memories. Is it true?" Yuki said as she shifted her position to face him and change the subject. She watched as he looked at her before straightening himself.

"It's true, Yuki. I did lose my memories years ago or more importantly memories of my childhood and family. I do remember bits of it but the others I can't grasp it quite well," Zero said quietly as he gazed at Yuki's brown eyes and he could clearly see the worry within them. He could tell that she changed the subject on purpose. _Damn Kuran, why did you have to say that to her? You only made her worry more,_ he thought after a while. "When I first opened my eyes, I didn't know who I was… I couldn't remember what I did before, but I knew of vampires, hunters, spells… stuff like that kept surfacing in my head. I was really scared that time."

"You're doing well now, right? You're not having much trouble about it…" Yuki said earnestly as she continued to gaze at Zero's lavender orbs. She wanted so much to help him and to ease his pain.

"I'm fine now, Yuki. Truthfully speaking, I haven't actually joined the battle front much. What I want more than anything right now… is to buy enough time to recover all my memories. That's all. After that… I don't know," Zero said gently as he looked at the peaceful view of the lake. He couldn't tell her that maybe after he recovered his memories, he would consider being honest with his feelings.

"No matter what kind of past you had, don't lose sight of yourself. No matter what happens, I'll be here by your side. I have every intention to keep my promise to you," Yuki said determinedly and she felt glad that she once again heard Zero laugh lightly as he gazed at her. _I love you. I also love you tomorrow and the day after. I'll always love you, _she thought afterwards. Maybe the time will come that she could say it to him clearly.

"I know you will and I believe you. You're always like that, Yuki. Then, if you have that promise, here is mine. No matter what happens, I'll do my best to protect you," Zero said as he took one of her hands and raised it to his lips without breaking eye contact with her. Yuki blushed as she remembered that gesture. Just like a knight making a vow to a princess_. __I want to protect the present. I want to continue to protect you and the happiness you make me feel right now. That's why… it's not about looking up or down. It's not about winning or losing. I just want to walk forward with you, _he thought as he looked at girl who finally moved his frozen heart.

Time seemed to freeze that time as they etched those promises in their hearts. That was right; there was no need to look back at the unchangeable past. What mattered was the present. As they gazed at each other, only one thought came to Yuki's mind…

_It's not the last one. This is only the beginning. I will walk down my path together with you…_

_

* * *

_

That ends Arc II… Hope you like this chapter… Anyway, I'm finally moving on to Arc III…

Arc III – Zero's forgotten paststarts to catch up to him and it leaves him in a vulnerable position. A mysterious woman appears and is interested in Zero. Will Yuki be able to keep her promise or will she be swept away by the tides of fate?

**NIGHT 15 – THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS**


	15. III The Princess of Darkness

**A/N: **hi there to all readers! I'm here once again for another update to this ongoing story... Anyway, this is the first chapter of Arc III so I'm pretty excited to write this part. Lots of things are bound to happen in this part... I do hope I would be able to keep on updating per week since term starts again in a few weeks time... but I'll do my best to keep up with my updates... ^^

Please read and review... ^^... and I hope you would like this chapter...

* * *

**NIGHT 15 – THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS**

_Ten years…_

_Completely agonizing and hopeless ten years…_

It had been ten whole years since she had been with _him_. She saw him from time to time yet she had never so much experienced physical contact with him in any way. She always watched from afar as he went about his life without knowing about her. She ached painfully to be by his side again. Life was unfair_. They had taken him away from her just when she needed him the most._ It was the most painful punishment she ever experienced in her life. She didn't think that she could stand another year being separated like this. He was the only person in the world she cared about ever since the day she lost everything. She would be damned if she let those fools keep him away from her any longer.

She had done everything to take him back but those wretched beings kept getting in her way. She had killed countless of people in her pursuit but she didn't care anymore. All her reason vanished in this world of madness. She knew it would hurt him if he ever found out but thanks to those people he didn't know anything about _her_. She didn't even exist in his current life. She was nothing more than a shadow of the past. An existence that was not part of his current life. But that would soon change however. She would have him back in due time and no one would get in her way. Yet…

_My feelings and that person's feelings pass by each other…_

She stood in front of the windows of her bare room. Her light red eyes that were almost pink looked sad as it reflected in the surface of the glass. She touched it as though she were looking at another person's reflection. Her long silver hair framed her beautiful face just like an ethereal spirit. Every one of her features showed the desperate longing she had for him. Everything else reminded her of what she had lost. Amidst the hate and madness in the forefront of her soul, deep inside was the plea to be saved from this crushing loneliness. She wanted to go back to those times. To those peaceful and happy times where nothing else mattered. He was the only family she had left and the only connection she had to this wretched world.

_Whenever I'm sad, you're always by my side. As long as you were there, I didn't care that I can't leave that place…_

She closed her eyes as she remembered the times he would always take care of her and ease her suffering. He was an innocent child and she wanted to protect him with all of her might. After all, he saved her countless of times from the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. She felt less painful after she lost the love of her life that day because he was there to comfort her. A mere child yet so much more. Her only blood relative. Her one and only younger brother.

The past served as a reminder of how much she had lost over time. A pureblood's existence really was painful and lonely. First, she had lost her mate to some hunters and then, her only family was forcibly taken away from her. How much more suffering would she have until fate was satisfied? It had taken her years to finally find him but then she found out that his memories of the past were gone. A blood seal was placed on him and everything was forgotten even her existence. The last time she saw him was when he was hunting some vampires and her appearance startled him that she promptly left afterwards. It seemed that he didn't even recognize her. But at least in that short moment she finally saw him. Looks like ten years was such a long time, he had grown into a fine, young man in her absence.

She opened her eyes once again and this time the sadness was gone replaced by the burning fire of determination. This time she would succeed and no one would dare stand in her way again. After all, even if the headship of the Hiou family didn't belong to her, she still carried its blood. It was true that the moment she killed those hunters for revenge, she was considered a traitor and unfit to carry on the name. Nevertheless, she was Shizuka Hiou, a pureblood princess of the Hiou family. This time she would take him back regardless of whether he would willingly come or not. After all, she only needed to get back what she had lost…

_Her Zero…_

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

_The pure white color…_

_Winter season began and snow fell throughout the city in a heavy blanket of white. Everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. Yet it was also lonely and cold. It was as if everything was devoid of color and feelings. I didn't know why I felt that way all those years ago but I knew that somehow this season suited me the most. I always thought that I was alone in that winter wonderland. There was no one else but me. As the fleeting snow drifted throughout the skies, I vaguely wondered who I really was._

_That fateful night…_

_I was ten that night seven years ago… it had been three years since I was taken in by the Kiryuu couple. I thought that finally I had found some place I could belong to. That night was something I could never have predicted. As I left the house that time to see a friend, my adoptive parents talked to me about everyday things and I promised I would come back early. I looked behind me to see their waving forms not knowing it would be the last. Deep inside me I felt something terrible would happen but I thought it was only my imagination._

_The scent of blood…_

_Walking back home in the usual path, I smelled blood from the distance. My heart thudded in my chest and fear crept in my veins. I refused to believe it was real because the scent came in the direction of my house. Please don't let it be real... I thought to myself. My feet moved in its own accord and I ran to my house without second thoughts. There was no mistaking it now; it truly was the smell of blood. I held the knob of door and braced myself for what I would see. As I opened it, I came face to face with their bodies covered in blood. The crimson color that would haunt me forever._

_The sound of bells…_

_Everything was a haze afterwards. A jumble of sights and sounds, none of which I could identify. I felt people holding me close and taking me away. Their grips were so strong that it penetrated through the confusion that surrounded me. I didn't understand anything anymore and I felt as if I lost something irreplaceable. My memories and now, my only family. Even if I wanted to, I found myself not being able to shed my tears. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a warm embrace and I looked up to see Touga Yagari's blue eyes upon me. As he took me away from that nightmare, I heard the unmistakable sound of bells._

Zero opened his eyes and stared at the thick canopy of leaves of the tree in which he leaned on. _That dream again,_ he thought to himself as he shifted to a more sitting position. He hadn't had that dream for quite some time now. He then looked at the horizon and saw that it was afternoon already. He vaguely wondered how long he had been asleep. The last thing he remembered was talking to Yuki about some things. Come to think of it, where was Yuki? Suddenly he felt a weight beside him and saw Yuki asleep as well.

His eyes softened as he gazed at her sleeping features. Somehow, being this close to her drove away the pain and hurt of the dream he had. This was probably the first time he woke up without ever feeling those kinds of things. It seemed that he was relying too much on Yuki instead of the other way around. He moved her a little so that she was leaning by his shoulder. He knew that she would be more comfortable that way. He was careful not to wake her up though. He never knew that doing these kind of things could make him feel at peace. Things had been so hectic that everything seemed so full of confusion like there was no time to relax.

Yuki woke up a few minutes later and at first she was wondering why she was outside. She could see the lake in the distance and the way the sun shone in the horizon, it was afternoon already. Suddenly everything came to her in a rush, the meeting with Zero and that promise. She felt her face flaming as she remembered that gesture. After a while, she noticed she was leaning on something and she glanced at her side to see Zero staring at the distance as though in deep thought. She pushed herself upright and saw that Zero was now staring at her softly. How embarrassing is this, she fell asleep beside him. But it didn't feel bad at all. On the contrary, it was embarrassingly peaceful like this.

"I… uh… I'm sorry I fell asleep like that on you. I didn't bother in anyway, did I?" Yuki asked skeptically as she sat beside Zero. This was probably the second time she fell asleep like this in Zero's presence. She breathed a sight of relief when he told that he didn't really mind and that he had a good rest as well. Yuki suddenly wished that she woke up earlier to see Zero's sleeping features. It was unfair he always woke up before she did. Suddenly, she remembered that Zero looked deep in thought and he looked troubled as well. She didn't want to pry into matters but she was a bit curious. It didn't hurt to ask and if he didn't want to tell her, it was quite alright. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen. Umm… what I mean is I don't want you to try and handle things alone. I don't really have a way with words, so I can't say it well, but I really do want to help you."

Zero looked mildly surprised at Yuki's offer but he got over it as he watched her sincere features. There was no reason to hide things from Yuki since she would probably never tell anyone about it. Just as she trusted him, he trusted her too. Besides, he was thinking about that dream and it wasn't entirely a secret. Heck, Takuma and Kaname knew about it. So there was practically no reason to hide it from Yuki. It wasn't even entirely a secret. Without second thought, he told her about that dream and the reality it spoke of. He knew that he was laying his emotions open again but Yuki would never betray his trust. Just like always, Yuki's eyes were brimming with emotions like sadness. He didn't want to see her like that and before he could stop himself he told her, "Don't look so sad, Yuki. It doesn't entirely hurt as much as it did back then. I've told you before there are no need to keep on holding to tightly to the past."

"You're strong. If I had memories like that, I'd want to just sit back and disappear. But you're fighting it always," Yuki said earnestly as she looked away from Zero for awhile. _Just now… those were eyes that curse the unfairness of life. He also had a harsh life. Yet just like everyone he's always trying to fight it. _She saw it clearly in his lavender orbs that she couldn't mistake it for anything else. She knew that there were lots of things she didn't know about Zero but she was glad that he trusted her enough to share some of those things even those painful memories.

"At that time, I felt that I shouldn't give up. There are still things that I could do after all. But I guess I could never do it alone if the others didn't help me. They made me remember that there really is meaning to life," Zero said quietly as he remembered those days when he lost his adoptive parents and felt the world crushing him down. Without Yagari's support, he would have never found meaning to himself and he would never have gotten this right now, Yuki was giving him more reason to believe in the future.

_He really does live in a different world. If I don't grab a hold of him, he'll leave and go someplace else. _That thought sent a spike of fear and hurt in Yuki. She was too much attached to him that she couldn't bear the possibility that because they're too different from each other, he would leave her someday. Even though he promised a few hours ago. Zero really occupied a lot of her world and she felt she would be lost without him. "If I'm not strong enough to be able to help support each other, then I'll grow and grow and grow as much as I can. No matter how reckless it may seem I'll push through with perseverance," Yuki said as she looked back at Zero with determination. She really wanted to prove to him and everyone else that she deserved to be called his partner for now.

"Your views are different from those of normal people and vampires like me. What's normal and ordinary to everyone is something that you treasure dearly. That is why when I look at you, I fall in love with the present. Even if it's boring, it has its own significance. It's just that everyone like me has forgotten about it," Zero said openly as he smiled a little at Yuki. Only Yuki would be able to evoke such reactions from him. He never really realized he could smile so openly like this and just try being normal for once. With her, he didn't have to think about him being a vampire. Maybe Takuma was right, he really did enjoy being with Yuki. Was it really that obvious? Though Yuki doesn't seem to notice it. Frankly, it was a bit upsetting that she didn't notice how he felt about her. That he saw her more than a close friend.

Yuki brimmed with unbidden joy at what Zero told her. She never knew that she managed to accomplish one of her goals. She wanted Zero to find some meaning in happiness and she wanted to see him smile often. When she found out about his lost memories, she felt the stab of pain in her heart. And now, when he told her about a bit of his past, she felt her world dissolve out of sheer sadness. Zero didn't deserve that messed-up experience. If she could take away that pain, she would probably be very accomplished and contented.

"By the way, Yuki. Didn't you ever feel scared when you helped me that time in the apartment complex? You practically shielded me from that vampire and even offered to be bitten," Zero said casually as he stared at Yuki with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. The topic of him being a vampire seemed to be a thing of the past and didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"I did feel it at first but it didn't later on. Anyway, what's wrong with me protecting others?" Yuki said curiously as she watched Zero's gaze before her. It seemed so long ago since that event happened.

"I didn't say you were wrong, but it was rather unexpected that you would stand out and protect someone from harm," Zero said as an answer to her question. Yuki always did unimaginable things even though some of them were plain stupid. Didn't she think about herself for once? It annoyed him a bit but somehow, it was endearing as well.

"I've got no choice. I can't just stand there without doing anything," Yuki pressed on without hesitation.

"So you'll save anyone, regardless of who they are, even if it'll get you injured?" Zero teased lightly as he gazed at Yuki's set features. He thought that Yuki was pretty reckless like that and it only fueled him to fulfill his promise no matter what.

"Of course! I'll even save you too!" Yuki said all of a sudden and she registered what she said when she noticed Zero's eyes widen in surprise. _Oh God… she did not just say that out loud._ Yuki couldn't help flushing a bit at that statement. But it vanished as she heard Zero's laugh. It was a genuine laughter and she felt herself laughing alongside him. She never heard him laugh like this and thought it was precious hearing it.

"That's really reliable of you… I'll hold onto that word, Yuki," Zero said after he got over that phase and he smiled warmly at Yuki. He was surprised by what she said and coupled by that embarrassed look, he couldn't help but laugh. But beside that, he felt his heart skip a bit at that statement. Yuki really shifted his world out of proportions but it felt really nice. He would never regret meeting at all just like he said to Takuma. Only Yuki would be able to glimpse this side of him. Only her…

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

"You only just started with missions, so it can't be helped if you're a bit confused. Try to be more flexible. Just accept things as they are," Takuma said cheerfully as he looked at Yuki and tried to make her at ease. Currently, they were back in town looking for another crazed vampire. He did expect Yuki to join him and Zero in hunting so it came to no surprise that she did wish to tag along. He was quite glad though, Yuki seemed to prove herself more and more worthy of his friend's affections.

Yuki nodded in response as she grasped the gun Zero gave her tightly. This was her first mission and at first she felt quite nervous. But Zero's presence as well as Takuma's lessened the tension she felt in her stomach. She had to get used to this if she wanted to help Zero. That thought fueled her motivation as they walked along the deserted alleys of the nearby town.

"I order to do your job; you need to remember various things. Good work comes from the combination of good basic skills," Zero said gently as he walked alongside Yuki. He noticed her apprehension for quite a while now but it seemed to lessen a bit. He saw that Yuki was thinking about something and he guessed it had something to do with the lesson earlier. He didn't think Yuki could seriously kill the enemy but at least, it would give her some experience about the missions.

"It's going to be tough on you," Takuma whispered as he moved closer to Zero. He had seen the two interact for quite a while and there was no mistaking that Zero did care about Yuki a lot. He wondered if Yuki even noticed it. Probably not from what he could see.

"Not really. It's quite fun for me too, so it never occurred to me as tough," Zero whispered back as well.

"I see. Well, she's quite the hardworking type, so I guess it makes people happy just by seeing her work. She always gives her all no matter what. Even for things that others would hesitate to take the first step. She'll just go all out, to the extent of making others worry about her. She's quite capable already, but she still wants to go for more. You really can't leave your eyes off her! Somehow, seeing her will make you want to work harder too! You must have felt this sort of feeling too, right?" Takuma said as he smiled at his friend earnestly. Yuki would no doubt be the cause of Zero's worry from time to time but at least, his friend was happy. If that's the case, he would help Zero protect Yuki.

Before Zero could answer, all three of them felt the presence of the level E and moved just in time as it descended on them. Yuki was momentarily surprised by that attack but she recovered in time as the enemy rushed towards her. No doubt attracted by her human blood. She drew Artemis Rod just in time to parry its claws. Before it could lunge again, Yuki heard a gunshot but the enemy avoided it. She looked sideways as Zero held Bloody Rose in his hands.

She pulled out her gun and fired at the enemy who was moving swiftly but she managed to nick it by the shoulders. She was careful not to let her guard down since she didn't have a vampire's reflexes. From her side, Zero gave her a proud look. It seemed that Yuki was proving to be more reliable and flexible than he thought. Still, he had to be careful since she was pretty much more vulnerable than him and Takuma.

Takuma swiftly headed for the enemy and his silver blade flashed eerily as he tried to strike the enemy. The enemy evaded once again but he managed to graze it with his weapon. With its movement slowing down, Zero fired another shot and the level E was knocked down into the alley. A few minutes later, its body disintegrated to dust. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as she found that it was finally over. She never knew that hunting vampires was this intense and she faced only one.

"Do you think it's another part of that Deep Blood case?" Takuma asked as he sheathed his sword. There was no doubt that the level E was faster than expected. Yuki momentarily wondered where she heard those words before.

"Probably, it didn't move normally like a level E. Anyway, you did a pretty good job Yuki," Zero said softly as he put his gun safely in his inner jacket. Takuma smiled at Yuki's embarrassed look. He did agree with Zero in that regard. "Let's head back since we finished the mission."

They were already walking away when they felt another presence of a vampire. A different kind of one from the normal ones they hunted. Takuma's senses screamed pureblood at him and he felt weird since it was a bit close to Zero's vampire aura. Yuki suddenly wondered what was wrong and then she also felt it. It was something she never felt before. A monstrous aura that she never encountered before. The three of them felt it coming from behind. Zero and Takuma drew their weapons instantly.

Zero instantly wondered where he felt this presence before. He couldn't remember when but it felt so nostalgic somehow. Yet there was something quite off about it. He knew easily that it was another pureblood vampire. The smell of sakura's was nearby once again and he felt another headache coming in. It was as if his brain was trying to remember something.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of bells…

A woman with long silver hair and bright red eyes appeared from the dark alley. Her white kimono shone brightly and flowed with the gentle winds. She was smiling gently as she moved towards them. Despite the aura she evoked, Yuki thought that this woman was very beautiful. Just like a moon goddess. She stared at Zero fixedly. It really had been too long. Her heart ached to get close to him and she couldn't resist this chance.

Takuma instantly knew that the person walking towards them was none other than Shizuka Hiou, a pureblood princess. She disappeared for years and no one knew what happened to her. There was something wrong with the way she gazed at his friend. It was as if she wanted something from Zero. His protective urges gaining control, Takuma moved in front of Zero. His senses told him not to let her get too close.

"Zero…" Shizuka said softly. Her voice carried a gentle tone as she moved towards them. It seemed as if the three of them were rooted to the spot, transfixed by the sight of the woman in front of them who seemed to know Zero. She reached out her hand to touch Zero without any hesitation. Suddenly a sound of gunshot being fired brought them out from that haze. Shizuka moved a few steps back as she stared at the other end of the alley. Her eyes betraying the anger she felt at being interrupted.

"Keep you hands away from him, vampire," a deep voice shouted with anger and contempt.


	16. III When the Wheels of Destiny Turn

**A/N:** Hello to all readers once again! Once again, I'm here for another update to this story... ^^… I would like to thank those who supported me to keep on continuing this story… If you guys didn't I probably would have lost some motivation in continuing… Anyway, I'm pretty sure that I would really; really try to finish this though it would be quite some time… There are still lots of twists and turns in this story as well as unanswered mysteries that have yet to unfold… ^^ By the way, I have another series going on though with a much lighter side entitled Tender Hearts and an upcoming series entitled Festival of Asylum and Return to Innocence which is …

So without further ado, here's another chapter to Advent of the Night Lords part 3… Please read and review… ^^…

* * *

**NIGHT 16 – WHEN THE WHEELS OF DESTINY TURN**

Zero quickly whipped around as he heard the familiar voice of his teacher and father-like figure shout those words. Along with it came the steady sound of footsteps quickly headed their way and sure enough, Touga Yagari was there holding his anti-vampire shotgun ready. Zero was distracted momentarily of Yagari's presence and he instantly wondered why he was here of all places. It was pretty unlikely to call it a coincidence and such. There had to be a reason to this whole incident. He suddenly brought his gaze back to the pureblood vampire in front of them. He decided to think about those things for later. Right now as he pointed his gun at the enemy in front of them, he thought that this was no time to be distracted at all.

Yet once again, he felt another headache coming up but he managed to control it before the others noticed. This had to be the worst. Apparently, this was the worst possible situation to have that sickness. Why now of all times? He clutched his temple as the pain in his head seemed to worsen every passing second. It didn't happen this frequently before. He felt his vision wavering in an instant and as he closed his eyes for awhile…

_The smell of roses and sakuras flitted through the air as he lay down on someone's lap on the grassy lawn of their garden. He could see the mansion in the distance, the place he grew up in. He heard a girl's laughter above him and he looked away to stare at her. He couldn't see her clearly in the shade of the tree. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her gently running her hands through his hair. It was very comforting and he felt such peace in her presence. A few minutes later, he felt drops of water on his face. At first, he wondered if it was raining. He opened his eyes and saw that she was crying. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek._

"_Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Zero asked sadly as he looked at her. He didn't know why but her tears made him feel terrible. He ached to drive her tears away and to see her smile once again._

"_I'm sorry, Zero. It's just that I keep on thinking if I'm going to be alone once again… I don't want that to happen. I'm scared to be alone," she whispered as she brought her hands to wipe the tears away. She needed him now more than ever. His comforting presence was the only thing that drove away her despair and madness._

"_Don't worry. I'm here, aren't I? You won't be alone. I'll always be here for you," Zero said gently and he felt glad as a small smile lighted up her face. He touched the bells on her silver hair and heard the soft sounds echoing in the gardens. She always did love their sounds._

"_You're unfair, Zero. I'm older than you yet you always say those things. But I'm happy. Thank you for everything," she said gently as she resumed running her hand through his hair. They were always together during those times and he loved the way they just spent time. She loved the garden so much that he did his best to make those roses bloom… but she seemed to worry about something and he suddenly felt that something bad was going to happen…_

"ZERO!" Yuki's panicked shout calling his name penetrated his reverie and he suddenly became aware of her hands supporting him. What just happened? He suddenly brought his gaze to her and saw worry etched in her features. He tried to assure her that everything was okay but it seemed the pain hadn't eased the slightest bit. He brought down his hand which held Bloody Rose since he seemed to have a hard time steadying it.

"You kids head back to the academy now. Save your questions for later, just get going," Yagari said seriously to Zero and the others. His tone left no argument present and they had no choice but to comply. Takuma already noticed Zero's problem and he decided that Yagari could handle this matter alone. Without second thoughts, he quickly pulled Zero and Yuki away. He couldn't help worrying about his friend, his sickness usually didn't happen often.

Zero noticed Takuma leading them away and as much as he didn't want to leave, he knew that he would only be a burden to Yagari. He hoped that nothing would happen as he followed his friend. As he turned around, lavender met scarlet in an instant. He glimpsed some hidden emotion in that woman's eyes. Something he couldn't put a finger on. He held onto Yuki for some support as the three of them left the alley without a back ward glance.

Shizuka Hiou turned her gaze at the newcomer with anger blazing in her scarlet eyes; it narrowed menacingly at the stranger moving towards her. She could see the fair outline of an anti-vampire shotgun pointed at her. _What nerve did this man have to fire at a pureblood?_ Not only that. This man had purposely ruined her plans. The anger coursed through her system, fueling the madness in her soul. The dark, seething rage that overtook her could be felt through the aura she emitted. She wanted nothing more than to tear this man to shreds. To rip him apart for his insolence. She has had enough of people meddling in her affairs.

"Don't think I won't shoot you this time _vampire_. I won't let you near Zero no matter what," Yagari said in dangerous tones as he stood ground and kept his weapon trained on the woman in front of him. His tone suggested that he was serious about his threat and would likely fire without any hesitation. He had never forgiven her for what she did seven years ago and he would be damned if he let her ruin Zero's life more. That kid deserved better and he would do anything to make sure it happened. Vampire or not, Zero was his family now.

"Do you really believe you could harm a pureblood like me? I think you have a mistaken notion of that," Shizuka said darkly as she gazed at Yagari with pure hate. She kept her rage in check but this _hunter_ was seriously grating on her nerves. She could easily kill him for that insult but it would make it harder for her to get to Zero. He would no doubt hate her more if she did something like that. After all, she was only a shadow of his past.

"We'll just have to see about that. I'll show you _vampire_ what a vampire hunter truly is," Yagari said in the same tone as before as he readied himself to attack the pureblood in front of him. He hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Despite the fact that he wanted revenge for the sin this vampire committed, he didn't want to risk involving the kids especially Zero in this affair. He should've known that she wouldn't give up. He knew that she would come after Zero but he didn't know the exact reason. He didn't want to think that she wanted to finish what she started. That despite everything she wasn't satisfied by what she did in the past.

"There's no need for that, _vampire_ _hunter_. It seems that I'm not welcome here. Don't forget, there's always next time and I can assure you that you won't get in my way. You are deeply mistaken as to what motives I have," Shizuka said seriously after a moment's consideration. She didn't need to waste her time in this interruption. Besides, she already saw Zero today and that would be enough. Soon, she would finally have him. She closed her eyes as dark winds came from out of nowhere. There was a rustle of clothes and finally she was gone, leaving no trace that she was even there in the first place.

Yagari stared at her fading form and he was momentarily distracted by what she said. It seems that he needed to keep an eye on Zero more. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and took out his lighter. He watched the smoke trail from the end of his stick and after a few minutes, he decided to head back to the academy. He knew that Zero would want answers. He only hoped that at least he could protect that kid like he promised to the Kiryuu couple. After all, it seemed that their killer has finally returned…

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Shielle Adnade sat by the windowsill of her room in the girl's dormitory seemingly deep in thought. Her long light blue hair flowed gently with the breeze as she opened it a bit that night. She watched as some students walked the almost empty grounds probably heading back to their respective rooms after some club activities. The school hasn't changed much since the last time she was here. Everything really did feel nostalgic now that she did return. It was already a month but somehow she still felt that way.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to three figures walking towards the boy's dormitory. One of them was a petite girl with brown hair and the other two were individuals she knew quite well. There's no mistaking that silver-haired guy to be Zero and the other must be Takuma who was usually with Zero most of the time. She watched them intently before they disappeared from her window's view. She couldn't deny the fact that even after two years she was still attracted to that cold, mysterious guy named Zero Kiryuu.

_Even if I spend every waking hour thinking about him, he's never going to feel the same. All that's left is the memory of our friendship. _Her aqua blue eyes filled with unshed tears at those thoughts as she stood up and closed the windows. She breathed deeply as she pushed those unwanted thoughts away. There's really no use in bringing up that past issue. She really needed to get a grip on herself. After all, moping about it would never bring her anywhere. She's a pureblood as well; maybe it's time to at least act like one instead of a little girl so hung up on her first crush. _Damn, back to those thoughts again. _She sighed as she crossed the room and headed out the door. A walk would do her some justice and clear those problems away.

Half an hour later, Shielle found herself standing in front of the oak doors of the student council office. She wondered if someone was still in the office finishing some reports. She didn't know why her walk ended up here of all places. She was just wandering aimlessly with no destination in mind. Seems like old habits are hard to break. She usually visited the office for no apparent reason and sometimes Arisa would be there to accompany her. That name sent a spike of pain in her chest. _No good, I haven't gotten over it yet._ She just stood there for a while and upon making up her mind, she knocked on the door for courtesy before entering.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Shielle Adnade?" Kaname said softly he looked up from his paperwork to the figure standing in the doorway. He briefly wondered why most of the student council members appear at rather inopportune moments. Takuma and Aido were the worst, bursting in unannounced at the most busy times. Zero did occasionally if there were important matters to discuss and now Shielle. It was amusing to say the least.

"Nothing much. I just had a brief walk and happened to end up here. Now that I'm here though, would you mind if we just have a little conversation?" Shielle said as she smiled at Kaname from the doorway. He was always like this. He didn't need to be too formal with her or others for that matter. But at least she was able to make good conversations with him now. If she could put it into words, he was more approachable this time.

"If you don't mind me continuing with my paperwork as we talk then I would be glad to," Kaname said as he turned back to his work after Shielle closed the door. Maybe he should've asked Zero or Takuma to help with the other reports. They were pretty good in translations and computations after all. But then, he remembered having sent the two on a mission a few hours ago. Shielle would most likely help but these kind of things weren't her forte.

"It's okay with me. You know, you've changed quite a bit as well Kaname. Years ago you would never let anyone get too close to you. In a way, you're just like Zero. It kind of makes me feel left out," Shielle said lightly as she sat in one of the couches in the office. She was half teasing and half serious about her statement. Her interaction with Zero proved that point to her. Everyone did change since that event two years ago.

"So I've been told and I'm sure Zero as well. Maybe what happened in the past really did affect all of us in some way. I haven't heard much from Sara and Akira drops by from time to time. Zero mentioned that Kaito was busy with his work," Kaname mentioned as he piled the finished papers in the side before picking up a new one. A bout of silence stretched upon their conversation after what he said. He knew that Shielle was also thinking about the past but he knew that no matter how much they think about it, nothing would ever change.

"By the way, I can tell that you want to ask me something," Shielle said in hopes of changing the subject. She still didn't want to deal with the past especially those that concerned Arisa Pheles.

"It's about Zero," the quick reply caught her off guard for a second and she struggled to comprehend what it meant. She saw that Kaname was looking at her this time around and she turned to him with a look that clearly said _what about him?_

"You also know that he's a vampire, right? He tried hard to hide it from everyone else in the past. Though aside from that fact and some little things, none of us know much about him except for Kaien Cross or Touga Yagari," Kaname continued as he gazed at Shielle with his garnet hued eyes. A contrast to her aqua blue ones. He had been bothered by that fact since long ago and as time passed by; some pieces seemed to come together. He had been thinking that Zero was a pureblood and now, he needed some confirmation from Shielle as well.

"It would be better not to pry too much, Kaname. But in a way you're correct. Zero is truly a mystery. One thing I do know is that even the Vampire Council's hiding some thing and I believe Zero was involved with them years ago. It wasn't a mere coincidence he was adopted by the Kiryuu family," Shielle said seriously as she tore her gaze away from Kaname.

"What about Shizuka Hiou, how does she fit into the picture?"

"Shizuka Hiou is connected to Zero in a way that we do not know but she seemed to hold some interest in him. The truth is he isn't some ordinary vampire and I'm sure that he knows that as well. But wouldn't it be better if he would be the one to tell us those things."

"He's a bit of a private person, Adnade. I doubt he'll want to share things like that with others," Kaname said amusingly as he returned to his work. Maybe she did have a point there. Besides, Zero did promise a month ago that he would provide answers to his questions when the time came. That answer brought a giggle to Shielle.

"Then I guess he's just like you. Give him some time to sort things out. Besides how long have we all known each other? Trust him on this one," Shielle said gently after a while. Kaname knew that it was the end of their conversation and once again they lapped into silence. Content in dealing with their own private thoughts.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Yuki couldn't help but feel a bit a bit insecure and embarrassed as she sat on the couch next to Zero who was currently taking the medicine Takuma gave him a few minutes ago. She had never been inside a boy's room before and she never would've expected to be in Zero's either. They had arrived a few hours ago at Cross Academy and Takuma led them straight to Zero's dorm room. She was hesitant at first but Takuma insisted that she accompany his friend for awhile. There was silence as Zero seemed to be having a pretty bad headache and Yuki noticed that once again, here she was, alone with him.

As the silence stretched on, Yuki looked around the room which was a bit bigger than her own. She noticed that everything was pretty neat and tidy unlike how she pictured the room to be according to Yori. The colors of this particular room where in shades of cream and blue. In her point of view, it was pretty pleasing to the eye. Zero was particular to darker clothing and it was a fine contrast to the room. She expected a darker shade of maroon or midnight blue. After a while, she decided to strike up a conversation to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Umm… Zero, are you feeling a bit well now? Shouldn't you be lying down in bed right now?" Yuki asked softly as she turned in her seat to face him. He was currently leaning against the headrest of the couch and had his arm resting across his eyes. She hoped that at least the medicine helped in some way. She didn't know that vampires could have something like this as well.

"I'm fine, Yuki. There's no need to worry anymore. The medicine helped dull the pain already and besides I've had much worse," Zero said gently from his position. He didn't add that her presence also helped quite a bit. He noted that Takuma wasn't here with them and he knew that his friend was doing this on purpose. Leaving him and Yuki like this.

"Well, if you say so," Yuki said uncertainly as she once again tried to find some topic to talk about. She couldn't think of anything except for that mysterious woman and she knew that it wouldn't be a good one. There was something really frightening about the situation and the way she gazed at Zero didn't help either.

"Anyway, things have become a bit complicated. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess as well," Zero said apologetically. He was already aware that the pureblood they met earlier was interested in him. The way she said his name earlier didn't match what he expected of her. He knew that fact; even if Yagari didn't tell him straight out, that she was responsible for the Kiryuu's death. He wasn't there that time and he wondered what would've have happened if he was there in the first place. Everything happened seven years ago, what reason does she have to appear before him now?

"Its okay, Zero. You don't have to apologize; it doesn't bother me at all. I told you before that I really want to help you and I'll keep on doing just that no matter what happens," Yuki said as she watched Zero. There really was no turning back now and she had been aware of that fact ever since she met him. _This is good enough, right? The most important thing is just being there when I'm needed. I could do this much for him._

"The way you keep on saying those things really means a lot to me, Yuki. If I would be honest with you, just like this you never really fail to surprise me inside my faded and dull life… well, for better or worse, the only one who can move my heart like this is you," Zero said as he straightened up in his seat and gazed at Yuki with his lavender eyes. He really could not stop growing more in love with every passing second especially as she kept saying those words to him. Words that he never expected he would hear his whole life. He wondered if Yuki would figure out what he felt for her now or would she still think that this was a gesture for friendship.

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and she was rendered speechless by that statement. She didn't know what to think as she heard those words. Did she dare to believe that somehow he felt the same for her too? That somehow he would return her feelings for him and think of her more than a friend. But then, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Still… the way he said it. She could feel herself growing bright red by second. _Geez, Zero always makes me blush during times like this._

Zero smiled in response as he saw Yuki trying to hide her blushing face and he knew that somehow Yuki got the message. He really did enjoy these moments with Yuki. "You know that I'm looking for my memories and I really want to remember. But why do I feel insecure at times? I thought to myself that if I do regain them I might not be able to live like this? I really do enjoy this kind of life with everyone else… I wonder if I would still be able to go on like this…" Zero continued after a while and Yuki once again looked back at him. He could never stop himself from telling Yuki things like this but ever since he met her, he found out that sharing your worries with someone could lessen the burden.

"Don't worry. No matter what kind of past you have, I'll be here for you. I told you that before," Yuki said as she gazed at him softly. Her confused thoughts pushed to the back of her mind. No point in worrying, someday she'll come to terms with those feelings_. If I could, I'd like to give him back what he had lost and what he threw away. It might be none of my business, and an unwanted gift. But I can't help thinking about it. After all, I really do love him. _Suddenly something came to the forefront of her mind and she couldn't help but voice it out. "You are always there protecting me Zero and I always feel safe at your side but in reality, I don't know anything about you."

Zero felt his gaze softening with hidden emotions as he stared at Yuki's earnest eyes. He was right in telling her that she was the only one who could move his heart this way. He knew that she had a point and that she really did know little about him. It was unfair since he pretty much knew a lot about Yuki because of the chairman. The chairman entertained him with a lot of stories regarding his precious daughter as he called Yuki every time he visited the office. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to learn something about him. He knew that he could tell her little but at least, she could be assured that he really do trust her as much as he trusted Takuma and Yagari. "Then, you wouldn't mind going with me?" he said as he stood up and walked over to the nearby window. He watched as Yagari walked through the path heading their way.

"Huh? Going where?" Yuki said distractedly at the question Zero asked her. What did he mean by that? She could only stare at him confusedly as she pondered about it. She felt her breath catch as she watched how the moon illuminated his features. The legends were a bit right in saying that vampires were… well… beautiful creatures. She loved how the moon emphasized his unusual features like his silver hair for instance and his pale skin. But most of all, his eyes were the ones that truly attracted her most.

"Back to my old home, _the place where everything else began for me_," was all that Zero said to her.


	17. III The Truth Dedicated to You

**A/N: **Hi there! Another update for this story… ^_^ Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their favorites or alerts list. I tried my best to keep up with my weekly updates since I pretty much ended the last chapter in a cliffhanger. Anyway, my classes start next week and I only hope that I would have enough time to update this story. Also I've posted another story which I mentioned last time in my author's note. The title is Festival of Asylum and I pretty much recommend it to those readers who have taken a liking to Advent of the Night Lords. The plotline for that though is much darker and the environment is pretty different. There's still that mystery and romance added to the mix. Anyway, let's not keep you guys waiting… ^_^

Please read and review… ^^

* * *

**NIGHT 17 – THE TRUTH DEDICATED TO YOU**

"Are you out of your mind? Don't be stupid, Zero. I can't believe you would want to do something like this," Yagari bellowed after he listened to what Zero had told him a few minutes earlier. He had expected something else but apparently not this kind of thing. Who was stupid enough to leave Cross Academy to go somewhere when there's someone after your life? Apparently, Zero was. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen. He promised them that he would protect that kid.

"I meant what I said, Yagari-sensei. Besides that, there's nothing stupid about what I'm about to do," Zero said seriously as he eyed Yagari intently. Really, Yagari was being too overprotective and it wasn't like the enemy would be watching his every move. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself and Takuma would be going with him as well. Couldn't he at least trust them to take care of themselves? He resisted the urge to sigh deeply at Yagari's behavior.

Yuki could only keep silent at the banter happening in front of her. Frankly, she didn't know what to say from this point on. It seemed that Yagari disapproved of their little trip back to Zero's old home. She knew it was pretty risky in their part but it seemed that Zero thought it was important. No important wasn't the right word to describe it. Needed would be a better one. She was pretty touched that he at least wanted her to understand him more. Did it mean that he truly cared for her? Or that he did love her? Even if the latter was what she hoped it was.

"It's still bordering on recklessness. All of us know that Shizuka is after you and now you're telling me you want to leave the academy grounds sometime this week," Yagari said as he tried to persuade Zero to drop the subject. There was absolutely no way he's going to agree with this. Not when he isn't there to protect Zero from danger. "I won't be able to be there with you since the Association needs me. Try to even think about this."

"I've already thought about it. Besides, I'm a vampire myself and Takuma's going with me and Yuki. It's not like Shizuka's going to attack in broad daylight," Zero said exasperatedly as he tried to get his point across his overprotective guardian. He couldn't really tell Yagari the reason why he wanted to this. Half of it was for Yuki and the other was for himself. There were a lot of issues in his past that he wanted to settle and for that to happen, he needed to face it.

"Zero has a point, Yagari-san. There's pretty much nothing wrong in going back to that place," Takuma supplied as he also glanced at Yagari who was still against their little trip outside of town. He and Zero shared a knowing glance. It was really getting hard to persuade Yagari.

"For God's sakes, you three especially you Zero. She murdered your adoptive parents and I'm pretty sure that now she wants you as well. I don't know what your connection with her is but I promised the Kiryuu's that I would take care of you. Try using that head of yours," Yagari said in frustration as he thought back on the times he visited the Kiryuu couple and learned about Zero. After their deaths, he vowed to their graves he would take Zero in and protect him.

"_I know what I'm doing is pretty reckless. _But I _need _to do this. I can't explain it well in words but this is something that needs to be done," Zero said seriously as he shifted his gaze somewhere and seemingly lapsed into deep thought. Yagari saw it and wondered what on earth happened. There was something that Zero wasn't telling him. Those eyes looked pretty different from before. Just like a deep void that he could never reach.

Zero couldn't tell his guardian the reasons why he wanted to see his old home. There were so many things running through his mind right now that he was pretty much left confused. Right now, Yuki was the only person he could hang on to. She was probably the only person who knew him so deeply and he needed her warmth and comfort too much especially now that he had his suspicions of why Shizuka appeared before him. The visions he had lately was clearer and he realized that she wasn't here to kill him but something else. Something he was afraid to accept fully.

"Please, Yagari-sensei! Can't you at least allow us go to?" Yuki said pleadingly after she heard Zero's tone of voice. There was really more to it than what he told her and she knew that maybe this trip was important to him. Aside from letting her get to know more about him, there was also another reason. Even if she didn't know, she wanted to help him just like she promised him earlier.

"There's no telling what would happen, Yuki. Besides, going back to the Kiryuu residence after all these years. What are you planning, Zero?" Yagari said suspiciously as he fixed the said person with his light blue eyes, trying to discern what was going on with that kid's mind. He had always known since long ago that a pureblood's mind works differently than most humans and vampires. He could say the least that they were pretty cunning and manipulative. There was a very deep reason on this trip and Zero wouldn't probably tell him that.

He had always known that Zero was also like that. Despite everything else, the blood that runs through his veins was those of a vampire. The memories that Zero had lost could've been different than what he thought of. He had been with Zero for so long that he had become too attached to the kid. As a hunter, he knew that it was foolish to let your guard down to a pureblood vampire. But somehow, he thought that Zero would never betray him or the friends he made. He believed that and he would continue to do so. Zero was pretty private and he makes decisions differently from normal ones but all of them were to protect the people he cared about. In reality, it didn't matter to him if Zero never told him the reasons.

"Just trust me on this one," was all that Zero said before every one of them lapsed into silence. Seemingly out of things to say to one another.

"Come on; give them permission already, Yagari-sensei. This isn't like you at all," a voice interrupted from out of nowhere and all of them looked up to see Shielle standing at the doorway. Amusement flickering in her aqua-blue eyes.

Yuki looked at the newcomer and she remembered seeing her before at the school. Her classmates had been talking about a very pretty upperclassman and Yuki was a bit curious about that. Yori pointed out that person to her during one of their breaks and indeed, what her classmates said was correct. Now, seeing this person up close, she was even prettier. That long, light blue hair and eyes that had the color of ocean. It was pretty unique just like Zero's features. She wondered instantly if this beautiful person was a vampire as well.

"Shielle Adnade, do you even know what you're saying? Besides, what are you doing here of all places?" Yagari said as he addressed the newcomer. He felt her presence just outside the door and thought she would only pass by. He didn't really dislike her but she was _persuading_ him as well which he didn't take a fancy to at this moment.

"Nothing much but I was pretty interested with this discussion and I know what I'm saying. If it makes you feel better I'll go as well. Now you have two purebloods and a noble vampire going with Yuki. I'm pretty sure that Shizuka won't be reckless enough to attack us," Shielle said in a knowing tone as she replied to Yagari.

"You damn kids are pretty stubborn. All right already, you can go," Yagari said exasperatedly as he gave in to their demands. There was no way he was going to win four against one like this. _Damn kids and their hasty decisions._

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

That morning after a few days had passed since Yagari agreed with their request; Yuki found herself walking towards a sleek black car parked outside the academy grounds. She saw that Takuma was in the driver's seat. Zero explained to her as she approached that Yagari had let them borrow this car for their trip. She was pretty surprised that they would be using this kind of transportation but she realized that vampires usually didn't use public transportation that much. And the fact that her friends were pretty much coming from a well-off family that lived for generations.

Yuki beamed as Shielle motioned for her to head to the back of the vehicle so that they could sit together. It had been a few days since she met Shielle Adnade and despite everything else, Shielle was a person she could easily get along with. Aside from being pretty and smart, she was pretty nice and friendly. Ever since then, Yuki and Yori had been hanging out with Shielle. From that time, Yuki learned that Shielle was also a pureblood vampire and she had been friends with Zero since a few years back. She enrolled late because of certain matters but she mentioned that she was glad to be back at Cross Academy.

Their trip had been a long one and they had a few stops here and there. But Yuki found herself enjoying this particular trip. She didn't even realize that she was with vampires at all and that it had been only a few months since they had met. But somehow, it felt as if they all knew each other since long ago. All of it came just naturally that Yuki never paid much attention to it. She was just happy to be able to meet individuals like them.

The buildings gave way to fewer houses and greeneries as they headed farther up the country. It took quite a while until they reached a nearby town and Zero told them that they were getting nearer to their destination. Finally, they reached a road which led to a lone house that stood in the distance and Shielle mentioned that she would catch up with them since she needed to do something. And Takuma volunteered to accompany her. "Don't worry about us. We'll head to the house before you guys," Zero said as he opened the door and got out of the vehicle. Yuki followed him and she stood next to him as Takuma drove off with Shielle to somewhere nearby.

"So, what are you planning by leaving them alone?" Takuma said as he addressed Shielle who was busy looking outside the windows of the car.

"I thought that they needed time alone, that's all. I don't want to intrude on something private and besides, I think that they needed to do this," Shielle answered as she kept on staring outside. They lapsed into silence and she became focused on her thoughts. She already knew that there was something between Zero and Yuki. It hurts to see them together but half of her was happy for them. She was torn between these two conflicting feelings and she wanted to have some time for herself as well.

Yuki and Zero walked in silence as they headed towards the old house that stood in the distance. They had their own thoughts and seemingly the silence was peaceful instead of tense. They realized how much they had grown into each others company. Their meeting was probably the worst scenario but somehow it led to a relationship both of them never expected.

"Even when I think about it now, that night we met has tremendously changed my life," Yuki said softly as she walked alongside Zero and reflected back to the first time they met. She was attacked by a level E and Zero saved her. That's when she learned about vampires and fell in love with him. Lots of things happened along the way but Yuki treasured every one of them. "But I truly never regretted that moment because I met you."

Zero merely smiled as he listened to Yuki. It was true that their first meeting was a mere coincidence and he never expected that things would end up this way. Yuki wasn't the only one who felt that their meeting wasn't something to regret. He never felt this close to a person before and he probably would never meet anyone like her. She was the only one who moved his heart like this. _The only one for me is you. It has to be you._

"I used to live here. But then it all changed. It's not like I'm too sentimental about it, but… for some reason, seeing how where I used to live have changed makes my motivation slip away," Zero said gently as he opened the front door and entered the house. Things had changed with time and the place seemed to have aged since the last time he was here. He remembered everything just like yesterday but he shoved the unwanted thoughts away for a while. "Though it's understandable. After all, I haven't gone back here since that incident happened."

"I guess it's pretty hard, Zero. I didn't want to force you to let me see all of this if it would open up those old wounds," Yuki said tenderly as she also entered the house. Despite its state, she could easily picture that this place had been a true home. She could feel it in the walls just like her house in Cross Academy. She was sure that this place was filled with memories and beautiful ones at that.

There was a fireplace in the living room and from the stairs leading to the second floor; Yuki could see a number of rooms. There was a doorway leading to the kitchen and a garden at the back of the house. She tried to imagine what it looked like before and she found the image to be heart-warming.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yuki. I really did want to come back here and settle things so that I can move on," Zero said seriously as he walked towards the stairs and ascended it. Yuki followed as Zero entered a small bedroom and from the looks of things, it may have been Zero's old room. "I needed to come to terms with my past and the hurt I've been holding onto for years. That's why I came back and I also wanted to show you things about me. It makes me wonder if I'm doing things the right way. "

"You're kind and you know about warmth. As long as you remember the feeling of tenderness, you won't choose the wrong path," Yuki said as she stared at Zero with her brown eyes, conveying all of the emotions she felt. She was pretty self-conscious with her words and she tried to look away for a while. Suddenly she felt a hand caressing her cheeks and saw Zero staring at her softly. She blushed with the gesture and her heart raced rapidly.

"I try so hard to say what I mean, using so many words… and yet you use so few. All I'm saying that sometimes, saying less convey so much more," he whispered as he withdrew his hand. She always did tell him things that made him feel special and drove away his sadness. He smiled as Yuki tried to hide the blush like usual at his unexpected gesture. She really was special. "I'm going to show you my memories now, Yuki. Don't be afraid about seeing those visions inside your mind. All of them are my memories."

Yuki nodded in response as Zero guided her to sit on the bed and he faced her, his lavender eyes staring deeply at her. Suddenly, Yuki fought another blush as he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching each other. He closed his eyes and Yuki followed. She heard a few words in an ancient language and Yuki gasped at the images that appeared in her mind…

_A young child with silver hair stood outside the door of this same house with a man he never really knew. The door opened and he stared at a young couple who was looking at them with confusion. The man told them that his name was Zero and that lots of things happened and he needed a place to go to. He mentioned something about vampires, council, hunters, and so on. But that child wanted to remember what happened after he woke up in that empty room. Who was he?_

_Winter season began and snow fell throughout the city in a heavy blanket of white. Everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. Yet it was also lonely and cold. It was as if everything was devoid of color and feelings. He didn't know why he felt that way all those years ago but he knew that somehow this season suited me the most. Yet his so-called parents made him feel special and treated him like their own despite the monster he truly was…_

_After he smelled the blood from the distance, he rushed to his house to see his parent's dead bodies. The floor was stained with the blood of the people he loved the most. He went down on his knees at the sight and felt tears roll down his face. This was unfair. A few hours later, a number of people came by. He was sitting in the corner with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. He felt people reaching towards him and their grips actually hurt. It was as though they hated him. But suddenly, someone wrapped him in a fierce hug before being led away… _

Yuki couldn't believe at the pieces of memories she was seeing. Some of them were filled with warmth but the others were terrible and cold. Had Zero endured all of this for the last ten years? She felt tears stinging her eyes as she witnessed that particular event. The death of Zero's adoptive parents. He had lost so much and yet here he was doing everything to move on past those events. The memories didn't stop there and the next one was something that really shocked her.

_The smell of roses and sakuras flitted through the air as he lay down on someone's lap on the grassy lawn of their garden. He could see the mansion in the distance, the place he grew up in. He heard a girl's laughter above him and he looked away to stare at her. He couldn't see her clearly in the shade of the tree. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her gently running her hands through his hair. It was very comforting and he felt such peace in her presence. A few minutes later, he felt drops of water on his face. At first, he wondered if it was raining. He opened his eyes and saw that she was crying. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek… She needed him now more than ever. His comforting presence was the only thing that drove away her despair and madness…He touched the bells on her silver hair and heard the soft sounds echoing in the gardens. She always did love their sounds…_

"_You're unfair, Zero. I'm older than you yet you always say those things. But I'm happy. Thank you for everything," she said gently as she resumed running her hand through his hair. They were always together during those times and he loved the way they just spent time. She loved the garden so much that he did his best to make those roses bloom… but she seemed to worry about something and he suddenly felt that something bad was going to happen… "My only family."_

Yuki opened her eyes and saw that Zero was looking at her uncertainly. That last image truly surprised her. Was this what Zero had been thinking about the past few days? She scooted closer to him and embraced him despite her hesitation at first. It just felt like the right thing to do. They had stayed like that for a while until they heard the car come by. There was no need for words; all she wanted was to truly comfort him. _He's different… the world he lives in… the things he sees… yet despite that, she wanted to be there for him…_

"This is where my life truly began when I lost my memories ten years ago. The Kiryuu family took me in during that time and I learned to get along with humans. But it ended too quickly and I lost them too fast. Yagari took me in when I was still recovering from the shock and then, I met Takuma. That's why I told you that _this place was where everything else began_…" Zero trailed off and he closed his eyes as he rested his forehead by Yuki's shoulders. He knew now that every chain of events finally led him to Yuki Cross. The only person who could set him free from this chain of tragedy. The sad destiny of purebloods.

_I need to stay by him and support him. That's all I can do for him._

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

Yuki was looking around the garden while Zero talked to Takuma and Shielle. She still felt conscious at the fact that she hugged him from out of nowhere. _Oh, God. _It was too embarrassing for her to think about. Well, they did do it once before but still… Yuki was brought out of her thoughts as a bird stopped in front of her. A raven. Its crimson eyes were trained on her and Yuki suddenly felt something different about it. She stood up and was about to leave when it suddenly spoke. It didn't move but a voice echoed from the bird itself.

"Hey, you don't know a single thing about Zero. Why do you want him by your side? That's right; you're some brat who doesn't know anything about him or his purpose. You're not worthy of him. And yet… you have him by your side," the voice of a woman said and Yuki remembered that voice. It was from that vampire woman they met a few nights ago. Shizuka Hiou. The tone of voice held bitterness that was directed at her.

"Certainly, it's as you say. I don't know a single thing about him. But you know… but because I felt I couldn't leave him… because I felt there would be an exit somewhere. That's why… I have to be with him. There's no basis for why I feel this way. I'm just… following the conviction inside of me," Yuki said determinedly as she fixed the bird with a defiant gaze. She didn't want to hear Shizuka tell her that she didn't deserve to be with Zero. It struck a chord deep inside her and she hated the way Shizuka said them.

"Reality is a harsh mistress. Things may be all right now, but the time will come when you become a burden to each other. He's better off without you," the voice mocked.

"You're mistaken. It's been like that since a long time ago, and it will be like that from now on. My feelings will go on forever. Because my feelings, even up till now, have never stopped once," Yuki shot back as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to admit that it was hurting her to hear those things. The bird flew away and Yuki was left with her own thoughts. Suddenly she heard someone approach and looked up to see Shielle.

"You really are something, Yuki Cross. Facing a pureblood like that without fear. I'm truly impressed," Shielle said as she stood in front of Yuki. She had been worried when all of them felt the presence of Shizuka nearby. She rushed towards Yuki without thinking and witnessed the exchange that happened then. _Yuki truly did love Zero._

"To tell you the truth, I was scared too but more than that, I really wanted to prove that I'm worthy of being by Zero's side," Yuki said as she tried to force a smile but failed miserably.

"You don't need to prove anything, you know. There really isn't," Shielle said sincerely as she took one of Yuki's hands and looked at her, her eyes saying that what she said was true. Yuki stared at her questioningly and Shielle smiled softly before continuing, "You already mean a lot to him, even I can see that. If he didn't then why would he go out of his way to let you see through his guarded past. I'm not lying when I tell you that you're the only person who managed to witness all of this." _Even if I wished it was me, you're the person who truly deserved it, Yuki. You're the only one for him._

"Shielle…" Yuki said gently as her vision began to blur with unshed tears. Why does it feel so nice to hear that those words were real? She resisted the urge to cry and she desperately tried to blink back the tears.

"He cares about you, Yuki. He cares a lot that he's willing to protect you and at the same time, let you know more about him. He shared everything with you. The painful memories he buried deep inside him and his fears. He was a very private person but to you he's opening himself," Shielle added as she wiped away a stray tear from Yuki's eyes. _So please save him from this darkness…_

"He's a very kind person and that's what I've always admired about him. Still, that wasn't the only thing. Everything about him makes my heart beat every time," Yuki said earnestly as she also wiped away her tears. Next time that Shizuka appears before her, she won't let something like this waver her conviction.

"You're right, Yuki. He is kind but it's also a part of his nature to be cruel. That's why I wanted to tell you to accept everything about him. And _don't hesitate_ to do what you think is right," Shielle said as she pulled Yuki away from the garden and guided her back to the car where Zero and Takuma was waiting for them.

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

The journey back to Cross Academy was uneventful but for Yuki it meant the world to her. She found out about many things and learned that her feelings for Zero had been steadily growing. The incident with Shizuka had thrown her off track but Shielle helped her set it right. She knew that a lot of things lay ahead of her and she wanted to be prepared to face all of them. She needed to get stronger.

She looked at the back seat and saw that Shielle and Takuma were fast asleep. It seemed that they had been pretty tired after going this far away. It was still a few hours more before they arrive and Yuki found the silence quite peaceful. It was already night as she looked outside the windows and suddenly she returned her gaze to Zero who was busy driving. She remembered the memories she saw and before she could stop herself she spoke to him.

"Talk to me. If you don't, I feel like you don't need me and it breaks my heart. I'm worried about you," Yuki said meaningfully as she shifted in her seat to face him. She once again resisted the urge to shed tears. Lately, she had been doing nothing but cry. She knew it was stupid but she truly wanted him to know. Shielle was right, she didn't need to hesitate about what she thought was right.

Zero was momentarily surprised when Yuki suddenly spoke to him. It wasn't that she talked to him that caught him off guard but rather the words she spoke to him. He berated himself as he realized that he had been doing nothing but make her worry more and more about him. No doubt it was his fault that she looked about to cry. "You always worry about people around you, don't you? You're kind, direct, and always enthusiastic. Also, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it look that way," Zero said tenderly as he looked back at Yuki for a while.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry about blurting that all of a sudden," Yuki said apologetically as she shifted in her seat once more, her face flaming. She didn't really mean to startle him and say those stupid things. "By the way, you know that Shizuka was there, right? She spoke to me using a bird. That was all that happened."

"I knew she was there but Shielle said that she would check it out. I know that you can take care of yourself but please take care of yourself more," Zero said seriously as he turned left in the intersection and Yuki noticed that they still had a few hours of the ride.

"I'm really sorry. And, about Shizuka…" Yuki said before she trailed of. She was uncertain to breach open this particular topic since she witnessed it back to the Kiryuu residence. The memory that showed it clearly and left her guessing the truth of whether she was correct with her suspicion.

"Please keep it a secret to the others for a while. I only remembered a few days ago that Shizuka Hiou… was my older sister. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to go back to that place. To make sure that whatever I would discover from here on out wouldn't change a thing," Zero told her and he wondered what Yuki thought of that single truth. It was truly hard to think that his true family, his older sister was the one who destroyed his happiness.

"Of course it wouldn't. No matter what happens, you'll still be here and so would I. No matter what everyone else would tell me. I'll never abandon you," Yuki said after a while. She didn't really know why she said those things but she really meant them. "I'm here. Don't try taking on everything alone. I will save you! I will never betray you."

"I probably am being selfish but if I would be honest with what I feel right now, you're the one person I really want to be by my side," Zero said as he gazed at her with his lavender gaze, his eyes conveying warmth as he held Yuki's chocolate brown eyes. Everything she told him truly moved his heart and the sadness he felt slowly melted away. Maybe she was right, he didn't have to try taking everything on alone.

"Zero…" Yuki said as she heard the words she wanted to hear for some time. The proof that he really wanted her to stay with him. It was far from what she truly felt about him but it was enough for now. To know that he needed her somehow. It truly was enough.

_Time has started to move at a furious pace. Until now, I thought that I could continue to face my everyday life the way I always had. But not anymore._

Yuki hesitated as she saw Zero's hand lying right next to her seat while he kept his eyes on the road. She wanted to hold it like before and convey the warmth she felt for him and drive away its coldness. But she wondered if she would be trespassing with that gesture. She realized she had been pretty daring these past few hours and it almost made her flush thinking about it.

Zero saw her movement from the corner of his eyes and he smiled softly as he realized what Yuki wanted to do. She really was sweet like this and partly amusing. She still didn't realize what he felt for her but that could wait. There was a right time to tell it to her. He decided to initiate the contact as he took her hand in his. He squeezed it gently to reassure that everything was alright. Yuki understood and she smiled to herself as she enclosed her hand on his. Without hesitating, she moved closer to lay her head on his shoulder. Together, they stayed like that during the ride back home.

_A past remembered. A meeting surrounded by memories._


	18. III Invitation to the Ball

**A/N: **Hi there to all readers! Sorry for the late update this week but since my classes had resumed again this month; I had very little time to update my stories. It had been a pretty hectic week and I had a lot of paper work to do. Anyway, I'll try my best to keep on updating as soon as possible. In any case, I've changed my weekly update to weekends instead of weekdays where I could possible have some free time from my busy schedule. Anyway, thank you for all those who've shown their support in this story and encouraged me to keep on continuing… so let's not keep you guys waiting and here's another chapter to Advent of the Night Lords… ^_^

Please Read and Review… ^_^

* * *

**NIGHT 18 – INVITATION TO THE BALL**

The days passed by uneventfully despite the truth that she had learnt that fateful day. Yuki never thought that things would be the same again and she constantly feared the day she would meet Shizuka once again. She gazed at the sky as she waited for Shielle to arrive that morning. They had planned this outing to town a while back and with the news of the annual ball coming, they had decided to look for clothes to wear. She knew that it wasn't the time to be thinking of things like this but… _maybe, it would be best to think of some things other than that._

Something changed between her and Zero along the way. She knew that but somehow, she was confused as to what they had. Surely, it wasn't something as simple as friendship and she realized that it may have been something more. That what they had was truly something deeper than that. After all, w_hat reason would Zero have to open his mind and memories to her?_

It had been since long ago that they met and she knew since then that Zero was a big part of her current life. He had always been there for and she was determined to be there for him as well. She wanted to comfort him just as she had done so in the past. What she feared most of all wasn't losing her life in the events to come but rather being separated from him for a long time. She just couldn't picture a life without him.

_I can't just let him go! I don't even care if he or anyone else kills me. That's all I know. If he dies tomorrow, I might as well die too._

That thought ran through the forefront of her mind as she continued gazing at the blue skies. She knew that she was truly bound to him and she didn't need that so-called _blood bonds_ that vampires have in order for her to truly _want_ to be with him. She treasured him deeply and it wasn't going to change for as long as she lived. Who cares if he was a vampire and she was a human? Nothing matters in the face of love.

She couldn't help the smile that blossomed in her features as she thought about those things. Other people wouldn't notice it but a lot has changed these past couple of months. Despite that, everything that happened led her to him and she found that she didn't want to change anything at all. That time at the old Kiryuu residence, she realized that maybe Zero did have feelings for her as well. And she guessed that she could be honest now and hope that maybe even if it wasn't now, he would feel the same way in the future.

She sighed at those thoughts and decided to think of something else instead. Her father had announced just yesterday that the school would be holding the annual ball and she knew that like everyone else, she was looking forward to it. Of course, she was well aware that she needed a dance partner and she knew exactly who she wanted to go with. But… she was just too shy to ask him despite them being in good terms with each other. She felt like she was going to practically confess and she blushed bright red at that thought. She knew that Zero was pretty popular with the opposite sex and she wondered how many would ask him to that event. Still, she hoped that he would go with her instead.

She only met him a couple of times in the past few days since he had been pretty busy as a student council member. The school was after all busy preparing for the festivities and she felt sorry for Zero and the others. It was a big event and it looked like it needed a lot of planning. Shielle admitted that today was her only free time and she wondered where her friend was now. She was a bit late which was highly unusual. Her thoughts then strayed and landed back to Zero. She really wished to see him soon and she missed his company a lot.

_When I can't see someone I want to see, I feel like my chest is being squeezed. Even if it's just for a little while…_

A few minutes later, Shielle arrived and the two of them headed to town after some pleasantries. They headed to some stores and picked out random clothes to try on in the fitting room. She never thought that she could get along so well with Shielle just like how she did with Yori. It was as if it was natural just like her feelings for Zero was. Time passed by in a flash as she bought a simple yet elegant white gown that Shielle picked for her. She truly loved the feel of the soft material in her hands and she wondered what Zero would think if she wore this to the ball.

She was smiling happily as she chatted with Shielle while they simply walked along the crowded streets carrying their shopping bags. It had been fun that Yuki didn't have time to worry about the things to come in the future. They headed inside a café as soon as lunch came and opted to order some omelet. They were sitting in the far back of the café and only a few patrons were in the store.

Shielle watched Yuki as she sat in front of the petite girl and wondered why she was doing these things. She couldn't bring herself to be too direct on what she wanted to talk about. The past few days had been nerve-wracking for her as she realized that Zero truly loved this particular girl. And both of them were meant for each other from what she could see. She wanted to strengthen Yuki's resolve so that she would not doubt Zero's feelings anymore. To do that, she had to be honest with her own feelings to Yuki. _Those two years worth…_

She mustered her courage and spoke to Yuki, telling her that she wanted to talk about something important. As much as this was for Yuki, this was for Zero as well. _Loving someone is knowing when to let go. _She loved him since then but she knew that he never felt the same way. It was partly her fault in the first place and she felt so disgusted with herself for feeling jealous all of a sudden. But those times were long gone and this time she would help Yuki in getting her feelings across.

"He was so kind to me. So back then at that time, I thought I'd save him," Shielle said seriously as she gazed at Yuki with her blue orbs. She noticed that she had Yuki's attention and could see pain flickering on those brown eyes. "I thought that I could do something about it. Even if I couldn't do that, I thought I could heal his heart just by being with him. I really thought so," she smiled bitterly at that recollection as she continued on with her confession. "But he made it clear that he could not think of me as more than just a friend. So since then, I haven't gotten close to him. After all, that's the only thing he wanted from me. Of course, there was no way that I could forget about him."

"Shielle…" Yuki said gently as she heard what her new friend told her. It was unbelievable but it was the truth. Shielle also loved Zero probably longer than her and it was painful to think that she was rejected. She didn't know what to say to Shielle so she opted to just stay quiet and let her friend continue.

"He had a happy smile he'd never shown me that much. Don't you understand?" Shielle said desperately as she gazed at Yuki with tear-filled eyes. _This was for the best. Letting go would do her good._ "You did what I wanted to for so long, but never could and gave up on, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. At first, I was jealous. I tried to reconsider. But in the end, I was still jealous. Why not me? Even if I couldn't be a friend or classmate, that didn't rule out being a lover. So… so wouldn't it be okay if it was me?" she continued as she looked away. Knowing that her feelings that time was so ugly that it made her feel ashamed of herself for thinking like that. "I became jealous of you and disappointed in him. And I was dumbfounded. I'm such an idiot. A hypocrite! But… even still… I just wanted him to be kind to me like the old days. It doesn't matter if its ego or whatever, I just want to be by his side…"

Yuki looked down as Shielle wiped her tears with her handkerchief and realize with a pang that Shielle was letting go. She was letting go of her feelings and moving on. No matter how it pained her. Yuki was amazed with her friend's courage and she felt sorry as well. Of course, she also realized that Zero must've also felt that way when he told Shielle that he couldn't like her that way. Everyone had gone through a lot and she wished she could do something about it.

"He likes you. And I got to see him smile a lot recently. Please, take care of him…" Shielle said as she smiled brightly at Yuki and her blue eyes conveyed those emotions clearly. Her heart felt a bit lighter saying those things to Yuki and she knew that she might be able to move on. Maybe someday she could be honest with Zero as well. "Make him feel that life was worth living," she whispered but Yuki heard it clearly.

"No matter how much I hurt him and get hurt by him, I find myself, far from hating him, actually hoping that those wounds will scar, like burns because then he can never forget me," Yuki said confidently as she gazed at Shielle with her determined brown eyes. She and Zero had argued once. Had a fair share of misunderstandings and hurt each other's feelings. But despite that, they managed to pull through. "And he will never, ever be able to leave my side. Just like I would to him," she concluded as she also smiled at Shielle.

Shielle knew that Yuki truly was perfect for Zero. How many humans would you hear saying those words and falling deeply in love with a vampire? Beings so different from humans. She knew then that she made the right choice in telling those things to Yuki. If there was one person she could trust to hold Zero's heart. It was Yuki Cross. She realized that maybe Zero saw something so unique in Yuki and she knew that he would do anything for this girl._ If it's something really precious, there's no way he'll give up on it._

"Relationships are all about keeping the proper distance. That's the foundation of all peace. Then all you have to do is to be able to take a hint, read between the lines," Shielle advised as the waitress came back with their orders. Yuki nodded in response and she continued on, "I don't really understand why you two are into each other. But I'm sure that people will keep on saying that kind of thing. And it'll be tough. You have to prove it's not like that."

Yuki understood what Shielle was telling her and she knew how deeply it held true. Zero was a pureblood vampire and there were a lot of rules set in the vampire world. He holds a high status and she knew that vampires thought little of humans. Even if the vampires at Cross Academy weren't like that, it didn't mean that it was true to all vampires. Because to others, humans were inferior beings.

_Yet I'll prove to everyone else that I truly deserve to be by his side…_

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

The unexpected encounter with Shizuka Hiou and his return to the place of his beginning seemed so long ago. Like it was a part of another lifetime but the truth was; only a few days had passed since that time. Zero didn't want to think about the future and what he would face soon. Life had been peaceful so far and he didn't want this to end like the past. He never wanted to experience it all over again. _To lose everything that was important to him._

He now had to deal with the fact that Shizuka Hiou was his blood relative and his adoptive parent's murderer. He was torn between those conflicting feelings but he knew that it wasn't Shizuka anymore. Her eyes didn't hold the same feelings and depths when they were together. It was replaced with something he could not recognize anymore. She wasn't the same person as she was before.

He gripped the handle of Bloody Rose as he thought of her. It wasn't going to be easy but the only way to end this mess was _to kill Shizuka._ He was sure that she wouldn't stop in her quest for revenge and he didn't want other people to get hurt especially Yuki. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy but it was inevitable.

_I just want someone to tell me why I was born… why I'm here…_

He remembered about Shizuka and his past very clearly since the day she appeared before him but he couldn't quite remember what happened when he lost his memories. That was the only blank part in his mind. No matter how he tried to remember, nothing else came up at all except having a terrible headache. Why was he sent to the Kiryuu family in the first place? Why was he separated from Shizuka?

Zero sighed as he sat by the windowsill, taking in the surroundings of the Academy that morning. It wouldn't do him any good to keep on worrying about those things and he didn't want to see Yagari's accusing stare anymore. His adoptive father must be thinking about the latest events and frankly, he couldn't blame him. This particular mess just popped out nowhere and they were caught unawares.

A sudden knocking on his door brought him out of his reverie and Takuma walked inside without waiting for a response. He wasn't the least bit offended since they usually did those things since way back. It was a daily routine they had adapted while living with Touga Yagari a few years ago. His friend informed him that they would be handling some matters regarding the ball and they would be needed in town for a while. He nodded his response and he was sure that Yagari would accompany them this time.

"Listen here. I don't really understand this complicated stuff but this matter will solve itself in time. The others mentioned this, right? If anything were to happen, you'll have us," Takuma said cheerfully as he noticed the distant look in Zero's eyes and knew that his friend had been thinking about complicated things once again. He offered a smile and walked out of the door as he went to inform Yagari about the plan.

Zero was a bit surprised at first but he smiled a little at Takuma's well-chosen words. He felt a little bit reassured as he realized that he wasn't alone as he had been before. He had friends now and he didn't need to carry this entire burden by himself just like Yuki told him a couple of times.

_I'm here. Don't try taking on everything alone. I will save you! I will never betray you…_

He couldn't help but feel glad to hear to words come from her. They were simple words yet meant so much to him. She didn't notice that she had sent those words straight to his heart and he knew that he would never love anyone more than her. He had been busy these past couple of days and he never saw her that much. But he was going to make it up in the upcoming ball. After all, he was planning on asking her to be his partner.

_Ever since the first time I saw her, she's been more important than anyone. More important to me than myself. _

He never really noticed it but Yuki was the closest person to him and he was afraid to lose her more than anything else. He wasn't lying when he told her that he truly wanted her to be with him. And it wasn't because he thought of her as his friend. But… even if he wanted to tell her right then that he loved her. Circumstances with Shizuka had to be dealt with before things spiral out of control.

Zero stood up and picked up his jacket from the nearby chair before heading out of the door. He stopped his thoughts and tried to think of something else like the upcoming ball. The confrontation would come sooner and later but he planned to just enjoy that evening with Yuki. To think of nothing but the girl he loved. He met up with Takuma and Yagari by the front gates and together they headed to town.

The journey there was uneventful and the three of them settled the matter of the catering instantly. They checked the list Chairman Cross gave them and crossed out the finished tasks. They went from place to place and Yagari grumbled about the number of chores Cross gave them. Takuma later on insisted that they should go eat somewhere since it was pretty close to lunch time and Yagari took them to a ramen shop down at the corner. They talked about some insignificant topics and things about school. Everything seemed to be going well but Zero felt something was going to happen. He didn't show that in his face since he didn't want to worry the two.

They finished with their meal and decided to head back to the academy since their errands were practically finished. As soon as Zero stepped outside of the building, he felt an expansion caused by a spell. He watched as the people around him even Takuma and Yagari disappear. One by one everyone else vanished, leaving him standing all alone in the middle of the street. The place felt eerie and he felt the presence of a barrier. Of course, he knew that it really wouldn't affect the real world.

_The sound of bells and the swishing of clothe…_

Zero turned his attention to the kimono-clad woman approaching him slowly. She had her eyes on him and she had that smile on her face. He didn't feel the apprehension he had before and he was surprised that he was too calm in this situation. He kept his lavender-gaze fixed at her as she stopped in front of him. He made no move whatsoever and waited for what she would try to do.

"Its been a pleasure seeing you once again, Zero," Shizuka said softly as she fixed him her crimson gaze. He chose not to answer her and remained quiet as she seemed to wait for something. "If you don't remember, then don't say anything anymore. It'll be as if nothing happened, and we'll part ways as it is. But… I want you to remember everything that happened in the past," she said seriously as she stood in front of him and played with bells on her hair.

"Is there any particular reason why you want me to remember?" Zero said impassively as he brought his hand to the inside of his jacket where he clutched his gun. He had no intention of doing anything until Shizuka made the first move. Aside from that, he wanted to know what happened the day he lost his memories. "My memories of those times were long gone."

"Even if you forget it, the memory is actually recorded inside of you," Shizuka told him as she moved forward a couple of steps and Zero backed away on instinct. But he kept his gaze on her and wondered what on earth she was planning to do. He couldn't let his guard down even for an instant.

Zero kept his gaze trained on Shizuka as he tried to gather his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he was going to win against her like this. He was on par with her and the results could favor either of them. It wasn't a win-win situation and he was careful not to make the mistake that would cost him. He wondered if there was any way out of this predicament.

"No matter how many years have passed… there is no way I could forget about my brother. You seem to have lost your memories of the past. Poor thing. They have forcibly taken you away from me. I've been looking for you all this time," Shizuka said seriously as she approached him step by step. "You are my family. Come with me and help me with my cause. What a difficult child," she said as Zero pointed the Bloody Rose straight to her chest and halting her advance. Zero cocked the hammer of the gun which told her that he was serious in shooting her.

"Don't come any closer or else I'll shoot you," Zero said in a serious tone as kept his gun pointed at her. She sighed as she moved a couple of steps back and resisted the urge to fight him. She didn't want to hurt him more than necessary.

"That girl's your partner, isn't she? However… your sister, me, your original other half… your true partner. Yes. You are destined to join forces with me. With your memories still lost… I can understand the confusion you're going through. However…come with me," Shizuka said as she extended her hand to Zero and beckoned him to come to her. She felt disappointed when he didn't lower his gun and ignored her hand.

"Despite everything you said. I won't go with you," Zero said determinedly as he fired his gun but Shizuka avoided it easily with vampire speed. He whipped around as she appeared behind him and leveled the gun to her once again.

"You leave me little choice. I will give you some time to say goodbye to them. I will come for you again at another time," Shizuka promised him as she vanished from sight and sakura petals rained on the spot she stood before.

Zero sighed angrily as she disappeared as soon as she had come and he didn't like the sound of that promise at all. He didn't want to involve the others in this especially Yuki whom Shizuka seemed to know. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. He returned his gun back to his jacket and concentrated his aura. His eyes flashed to a burning crimson and the barrier shattered instantly. His eyes reverted back to lavender as he turned towards Takuma and Yagari.

Everything returned to normal and he shrugged at the concerned looks that Takuma and Yagari directed at him. He didn't know how to tell them about that sudden encounter and that strange event. It was still confusing and he wanted to sort things out before telling them anything about it. He was truly worried about Yuki and hoped that Shizuka wouldn't do anything to her.

They arrived at Cross Academy and Zero looked up when he heard someone calling his name. Yuki was waving cheerily at him as Shielle walked away back to the dorms. Yagari left along with Takuma, leaving Zero alone with Yuki once again. He smiled as he approached her and watched as Yuki blushed bright red when he caressed her face fondly.

He then asked her to go with him to the ball and his eyes softened as he saw Yuki's delighted reaction. It seemed that she was also looking forward to spending that rare event with him. They chatted for a while as he walked her back to the dorms and they fell into the daily routine of teasing each other or talking about random stuff. Things seemed to be going well and the two of them hoped that it would go on forever.

_I didn't know… there's no way I could've known about the twist of the fate that was waiting for us about the future._


	19. III Banquet of Shivering

**w.A/N: **Hi there to all readers! Sorry for the _very_ late update… I had been busy for the past few days and I didn't have much time to write the new chapter… still, I decided that I've kept you guys waiting for long and I begun writing this chapter every time I had a break from school. It was a pretty slow process with all the things going around but thankfully, I managed to finally finish this one. Although, I'm still not sure when the next update would be, I am hoping to be able to finish it as soon as I can.

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed and waited for this next chapter to come out. It came out a tad bit longer than most of the chapters I posted so I hope that you would forgive me for not posting soon enough. By the way, you guys really give me a lot of inspiration in writing and I hope you guys would join me with the next installments. I'm already halfway done with this Shizuka Arc and the good news is that there will be an upcoming new arc which means the story isn't over yet and a lot of things are still bound to happen…

Since I've kept you guys waiting. Here's another update to Advent of the Night Lords and I hope you like it… ^_^

Please Read and Review… it would help in making my updates faster… ^_^

* * *

**Night 19 – Banquet of Shivering**

_Love comes in many shapes, and it might not all be fun, but it's still wonderful._

The days had passed by so fast in Yuki's opinion that she never really realized until that morning that today was the annual ball of Cross Academy. It seemed to her that it was only just a while that Zero had asked her out to this particular event and never in her wildest dreams would she picture being with him like this. How long had it been since they first met? All of those things happened ages ago and not all of them were memorable. Still, she was glad to have had a chance to meet Zero Kiryuu. That mysterious and enigmatic pureblood who had stolen her heart in a matter of time.

That day they met on the alley when she was attacked by a crazed vampire, she felt something stir in her heart over a stranger she barely even knew. A silver-haired young man who looked so cool yet frightening under that red moon on that fateful night came to save her. The feelings she had when he carried her home all centered on the fact that she felt so right with him. She didn't care if he was nothing more than an unknown stranger who happened to pass by at that moment. It didn't change the fact that he had saved her. Just when she thought she would never meet him again, she found out that they went to the same school.

A few days later, she was once again assaulted by another vampire and Zero saved her for the second time. It was the first time she had talked with him in all actuality and learned about the truth of Cross Academy. Their talk led to that event where in her sleep-fogged mind, she asked him to stay with her that night. It was her first time sleeping together with a boy and even until now, it brought her to blushing uncontrollably whenever she recalled that moment. That started their familiarity between and she learned that he was a pretty nice guy unlike what other classmates told her. It was a simple friendship that grew into so much more.

Then, the academy suicides started happening and she got caught in the incident when Yori was targeted by the enemy. In a fit of panic, she blurted out those vampires where nothing but beasts and monsters. Not knowing she had intentionally hurt someone so dear to her. Sometime after the incident she went with Zero to the rooftop of some building in town and faced the culprit who was a student back at their school. A fight ensued and Zero got hurt protecting her. That was when she learned of his secret. That Zero was a vampire as well. He had almost bitten her in that moment but he stopped himself just in time. Takuma then came in to help them and the incident was resolved.

After learning the truth, she found out that it didn't change anything about her views. She felt guilt at the same time when she realized that she had hurt him with her words. After meeting with Kaname, she was resolved to straighten things outs with Zero. They met once again in the rooftop that night and they bared the things they felt after the incident. She then gave him a promise and was surprised that he embraced her. Afterwards, they watched the falling stars and she wished that time the moment would last forever.

Things had gotten more troublesome as a woman named Shizuka Hiou appeared before them and claimed her rights to be with Zero. It sparked a feeling of jealousy within her that left her despising her own self. She had felt a pang of sadness at the thought that she knew absolutely nothing about her own love. Not his past, or anything at all. Yet that was soon resolved when they went back to his old residence where he showed her his memories and she became resolved to keep her promise no matter what. Even after she found out that Zero and Shizuka were both related to one another?

"I'm an idiot, aren't I? I never even noticed how much I kept worrying you all the time," Yuki told herself wistfully as she looked back at those memories. She brought her right hand to her chest and felt the steady beat of her heart. "You've always been there for me and I feel so bad that I haven't really done much for you even if I wanted to _so_ badly," she continued in the same tone as she closed her eyes.

There was no denying the facts that she had loved him so much that she was willing to do anything even risk her life to be with him. This small moment of peace was nothing compared to what awaited them in the future. Zero had always tried to protect her from everything and this time, she wanted to do the same for him as well. Frankly, she was afraid that Shizuka would take him away. She knew that she was selfish yet… she couldn't imagine days without him anymore.

"What would you tell me if I told you what I felt for you all this time?" Yuki told herself as her heart rate sped up at the idea. "Would you say that you loved me too?" she continued as she pictured that moment in her mind. Something she had done so countless of times. Yet had not done so in reality.

He introduced her to a world she had never thought existed and had accompanied her in the midst of it. They had always been together since that day he saved her and her feelings for him had grown stronger through time. She had witnessed who he was aside from that cool and handsome upperclassman from school or that cold-hearted and strong hunter. He was just like her in a way. A person searching for the meaning of his existence in this world. The fragile and kind person who cared about everyone else without any regards for his own safety.

_Besides… I found it… I found my only love… I want to be by your side forever._

If only she could say those words clearly to him? To finally tell him how she felt all those times. She sighed deeply as she took out her evening gown from the cabinet and draped it over the chair before sitting down by the edge of the bed. She knew that Zero did feel something for her but nonetheless, she truly wanted to hear the words _I love you_ being said. The verbal confirmation of what they had. She knew that it wasn't the right time so maybe when all of this was over…

She flopped heavily backwards on her bed as she thought about those things. _Why was confessing so hard?_ She thought frustratedly as she gazed at the blank ceiling of her room. Those three words were so hard to say out loud to him yet she always pictured herself telling those things to him. If only reality were the same as her imaginations. Her chocolate brown eyes softened as she recalled what he told her a few days back.

_I probably am being selfish but if I would be honest with what I feel right now, you're the one person I really want to be by my side._

It melted her heart like a piece of chocolate and sent a warm feeling throughout her body. Those words meant a whole lot deal to her and at least now, she knew that Zero felt something for her as well. Though she wasn't sure if it truly was love – the true and eternal one. With those thoughts in mind, she resolved to perfectly enjoy this evening together with Zero. To bask in this peaceful moment so that someday she could look back and remember this as one happy moment with the one person she loved with all her heart.

_After all, no matter what happens in the future, I'll never leave him… I love him with all of my heart and that would never change for the rest of my life…_

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

_My head's throbbing. Could this be a precognition? No, it couldn't be…_

Zero thought grimly as he stood in front of the windows of his room, seemingly gazing at the broad expanse of the view of the academy grounds below. One of his hands reached up to his temple as he tried to assuage the pain that was threatening to split his head open. He had been having that feeling for some time now and he found it rather vexing as he went on with his daily tasks. _Couldn't this damn headache give him a break already_? It wasn't as if he didn't know that things would turn worse from here on out. He was perfectly aware of it and he didn't need this _pain_ to tell him that.

He had been thinking over and over again about what Shizuka told him a few days back. He feared for Yuki constantly and he knew that she would be his older sister's primary target now. The Shizuka that he knew years ago was gone and in her place was a stranger filled with hatred and sadness. A person he didn't even recognize and he was sure that her madness would harm everyone else he held dear especially the one person he truly loved, Yuki Cross.

He wasn't aware of the time when his feelings for her suddenly developed and turned out this way. He thought of her as a good friend but somewhere along the way, it changed into so much more. He began loving her in ways he couldn't even comprehend. She had changed him by making him open up to others and touching his heart in a way that no one had done so before. Just when he thought that he didn't have a future anymore. She showed him one and he was determined to make her a part of it. For better or worse, Yuki was the only one who could move his frozen heart like this.

_I know it very well but I trust you, Zero…_

They had recently met that time yet she told him that she truly trusted him. He was surprised by those words and realized for the first time that he had changed after all those years. He couldn't deny the truth that what she said warmed his heart. He knew that Yuki was pretty different from every human he met so far and he desired to be her friend. To know more about her and to be with her. That event led him to sleep next to her and he hoped that no one else had to know that truth especially _that_ Kaein Cross.

_It's alright. You can have my blood so don't suffer like this anymore. You're not at fault. It's not your fault…_

He could clearly remember those words back at that time in the confrontation they had with Tachibana Seto. In order to protect Yuki, he had been terribly injured by an anti-vampire weapon and revealed to her that he was a vampire. He had been afraid that she would pull away but instead, she held him closer. In a fit of bloodlust, he had almost bitten her yet she told him those words and offered herself willingly. That gesture touched his heart and he managed to fight the need for blood. After all, it wasn't his intention to turn her. He could never do something like that to her.

_I'll never regret meeting you and that is something I've always been thinking about. I can't abandon you now or in the future. If there is one thing I can promise it's that you'll never lose me no matter what happens. I'll always be there supporting you, cheering for you, or just being by your side when you need me…_

This was her first promise to him and she had kept it all this time ever since she uttered those words back at the rooftop of the building here in the academy. He had revealed to her that time that he was a pureblood yet she dismissed them and told him that none of those things mattered. All because she wanted to be with him and that she had feelings for him. He couldn't help the emotions that rushed through him when she told him that and he felt that he was the same. He never regretted meeting Yuki and he felt the need to hold her close. He embraced her without second thought and he cherished the warmth he felt that time.

_No matter what kind of past you had, don't lose sight of yourself. No matter what happens, I'll be here by your side. I have every intention to keep my promise to you…_

She had said those things to him after he told her that he didn't have some of his memories. He had admitted to her that he was a bit afraid of knowing the truth because it might mean that he wouldn't be able to return to his normal life with everyone. It was an unfounded fear since he was still here after he finally remembered his past. He could never let everyone down and if he had to fight his sister, he would do so. It was a painful thing to do but if it was the only way then there was nothing he could do but fight.

_No matter what happens, you'll still be here and so would I. No matter what everyone else would tell me. I'll never abandon you …I'm here. Don't try taking on everything alone. I will save you! I will never betray you…._

These words told him clearly that even after everything they went through and even at the risk of her life, she still wanted to be with him. For others, they would think it was Yuki's stupidity. But for him, it was endearing and he loved that part of her. He had known at that time his feelings for her was truly love and he was content with his small gestures of affection, hoping that it would give her a clue as to what he felt for her. He couldn't tell her yet with all of the happenings right now. But maybe once all of this was over, he would finally do so.

He sighed deeply as he padded across his room to sit on his armchair and compose his thoughts. He might be over thinking some stuff but he knew that Shizuka would definitely do something to Yuki and he couldn't let that happen. He still didn't know what his sister was planning but it wouldn't be good and he wondered how he could prevent that disaster from taking place. He was on even footing with her but Yuki was his sole weakness. He knew that Shizuka was aware of that as well.

He shoved those thoughts aside for a while as he remembered that today was the annual ball and he invited Yuki as his partner. He smiled a bit as he pictured her expression that time. She had been overjoyed and it was evident in the sparkle in her eyes. He wanted her to remember this time as something memorable. They had their fair share of dangerous situations so maybe this would be good change of pace. They didn't have to worry about anything for this event but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It would probably be better to be prepared nonetheless.

"Those words have saved me many times. That smile has kept me here many times," Zero said to no one in particular as he remembered the words Yuki had told him all those times. She had always been there for him and he would do anything in his power for her.

"That's why I… I want to protect you no matter what," he continued determinedly as he stood up and gazed at the mirror in his room. The surface reflecting his crimson eyes, the bright shade of red that was the proof of his heritage.

_I'll protect you no matter what happens, Yuki… even if I had to fight my own sister to keep you safe… even at the cost of my own life…_

"~~~≈≈≈≈ΩΩΩΩΩ≈≈≈~~~"

The night was young and the full moon shone brightly at the darkened skies. Staining everything in its brilliant silver hue. The building where the annual ball was taking place seemed alive with the bustle and chatter of countless individuals who enjoyed the evening. Light streamed through the open doors and windows as it welcomed the students and teachers alike. Music drifted through the courtyard as the ball finally begun in earnest.

A silver-haired young man climbed the short flight of stairs followed by a brown-haired girl who also looked marvelous and dressed for the occasion. The young man offered his arm to the girl and she complied by wrapping hers around his. Together, the two entered the building amidst the fascinated stares of people and formal bows of the attendants. As they entered, Yuki noticed that almost all eyes were drawn to them but she managed to keep her cool, pretending that nothing was happening. It was no wonder after all, she was Zero's partner.

Zero was wearing a tailored black suit and white dress shirt that he usually wore on occasions and formal parties like these. It was decked by an unbuttoned knee-length coat which gave him an aristocratic and untamed look. The cuffs of his suit was fastened by pale cufflinks which had a set of stones the same color as his eyes. This intricately designed piece was a gift to him by Yagari some time ago when the latter had said that it reminded him of Zero's eyes. He never wore it that much but he decided it was perfect for this occasion. Instead of a bow tie, Zero wore his usual black necktie but this time, it wasn't loosened as he usually preferred. This whole combination of clothing, although a bit informal than the ones the other guests wore, suited Zero perfectly as it emphasized and complimented his aura and looks, making him stand out more than he would have liked. Despite being at parties like these most of the time, he still didn't like the attention he usually garnered whenever he passed by. It would make his qualities as a pureblood vampire stand out too much.

For her part, Yuki was dressed in a form fitting knee-length white silk dress that emphasized her curves nicely. It was a simple yet elegant dress with lace trimmings that her father had chosen for her. Her shoulders were bare except for her neck which sported a choker that Zero gave her a few hours earlier. She couldn't accept the gift but he specifically told her that it was a thank you gift for everything. In the end, she accepted it and decided to wear it for this event. The choker was made of a pure-white lace patterned with roses and vines which had a pendant made of silver in a shape of an intricately designed cross. It was truly a beautiful piece and it was made more precious by the fact that it was the first gift given to her by Zero. Her hair was pinned upwards but a few strands were let loose to frame her face. All in all, she never noticed how other guests were also fascinated by her appearance for this particular evening.

Yuki's attention was drawn to the fact that she and Zero were supposedly looking like a couple that evening. She fought the urge to blush as she had her hands on Zero's arm and the distance between them was like that embrace. It didn't help that Zero looked more attractive than before. She wondered if she could keep her composure like this but then, Zero's presence still soothed her fears and she felt like she could do this easily. After all, she had accepted long ago that she truly loved him. This would be a piece of cake right.

But it doesn't seem to be the case as she walked closely with Zero who seemed to blend in well in this formal party. She thought that he must've been to a number of events like these. She was drawn to his movements which were fluid and graceful and fitting for a vampire like him. She continued to ignore the jealous and curious stares of the girls directed at her for having Zero go with her to this school function.

She cast a glance over her shoulder at the crowd decked out in formal and elegant outfits. Gowns brushed past each other as their benefactors danced. Every shape, size, and color paraded on the bodies of women as well as the gentlemen. Soft lips, curled in gentle smiles, danced across her vision before vanishing in the antique yellow lighting of the room.

On the opposite end of the ballroom the music swelled, first no more than a small tinkle of a music box before growing into piano, drums, and guitar. The soft sounds cascaded through the halls and out into the courtyard. It all seemed so real, yet so dream like. This was after all her first time at a party like this one. Yuki kept trying to blink away the misty look of the low lights gleaming off gold and silver curtains.

Her eyes were drawn to a blonde-haired individual on the far corner of the room who was talking to a maroon-haired guy and a girl whose hair was tied in twin tails. She noticed that Zero also looked in that direction and the person bowed before them. There was no mistaking it. That was Takuma Ichijou. He lifted one white gloved hand and waved at the both of them. A beaming smile present in his features.

The old candle chandelier spilled light down into the mass and in that moment, part of the crowd moved away. They moved just enough for some familiar acquaintances to be seen watching them from a distance. Kaname Kuran leaned back against a pillar and inclined his head to Zero who did the same. Meanwhile, Shielle Adnade smiled at her before she turned her attention back to Kaname who pushed himself away from the pillar and extended his hand to her. Shielle took it and together, the two of them headed to the middle of the room.

A dancer spun in front of her eyes blocking the two from view. The song drifting from all around her again swelled. Yori's face came into view and smiled at her before she danced away. Dancing with a blonde-haired young man she noticed was Hanabusa Aido. At first, she couldn't quite believe it. Yori attended the ball with school idol Aido-senpai. She took a second glance and confirmed that it was true.

_A love song…_

And it started like that. Out of nowhere the music crept up to her. Playing, as if, only for her ears. The music drifted lazily over the people who hushed suddenly. It echoed to her right and advance to her right from the left side. The ceiling brought it down from the great height but the floor bounced the deeper tones of the music upwards. It was every where and no where at once.

The music subtly changed into a more romantic and charming tune and Yuki found that this music was pretty nice to dance into. Though she never had any knowledge in dancing, she really wanted to take the floor this time. She tore her gaze away from the dance floor and shifted her eyes to Zero who was carefully studying her. It looked as if he was in the middle of debating something in his mind. After a while, his gaze softened a notch and Yuki's heart fluttered instantly. She really loved the emotions his eyes sometimes portrayed especially when some of it was directed at her.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?" Zero asked gently as he held out his hand to her and bowed elegantly. He had watched as Yuki's gaze drifted to the sea of dancers in the middle of the room and saw the fascination in her chocolate-brown eyes. He knew that she must've wanted to do the same and he thought that it would be nice to dance with her in this kind of atmosphere. A romantic and calm one that resembled a serenade.

Yuki watched in shock as Zero held out his hand for her and bowed to her. Her heart was hammering frantically in her chest as he asked her to a dance. Never in her wildest imaginations did she picture them dancing to this beautiful music. It was just too good to be true. Nonetheless, her hand reached out in its own accord placing it atop Zero's hand in acceptance of the invitation. She truly was drawn to this kind and mysterious individual who captivated her heart in a single glance.

She blushed. Zero smiled a little as he noticed that reaction. So there was a mutual feeling there if only he could flat out say he loved her. If only things were so simple now and he could just tell her right then what he felt. But with all of this madness surrounding him, he couldn't do it. Not until he was sure, she would be safe from all of it. He needed to settle this past of his. Perhaps it was foolish, but it was something he needed to do. He didn't want to lose her. She was far too important for him.

_Get a hold of yourself, Yuki. It's only a dance,_ she mentally told herself. But she couldn't keep her pulse from going up or her breath quickening. She noticed they were indirectly communicating both their feelings.

Zero gazed at Yuki gently as he led her away to the middle of the room, aware of the various stares they garnered as they passed by. He chose to ignore the whispers that followed as he focused his attention to Yuki. There was no need to pretend to be someone he was not, what existed was the here and now. And he hoped to give her a memorable experience with this dance. He stopped in front of her and bowed gracefully while she curtsied before taking their respective positions.

Yuki's arms reached up instinctively and she linked her fingers at the back of his neck, moving a bit closer to him. Zero on his part, reached out to encircle her waist with his arms. They started swaying to the music, oblivious to the countless stares directed at them. There was no need to pay attention to the others; this exact moment was for them alone. The two of them moved in perfect unison as the music enveloped their senses.

Yuki suddenly looked at Zero. His eyes were closed in some reflection. This had to be the best moment in her life and she wished Zero enjoyed this evening too. When he opened them, she saw pain in the depths of his lavender hued gaze. Yuki's heart ached at the need to comfort him, to touch the pain he felt and make it disappear.

No, it didn't make sense to her. She wasn't in pain but… Zero seemed to be. There was something he wanted to do perhaps say that he was holding back. She had felt it. Seen it in his eyes. Zero never talked about his own problems, the feelings he had, and that she believed she consciously shared. Why didn't he take her hands and tell her truthfully that he loved her? It was kind of ridiculous. They hardly knew each other beforehand but she felt it. _She loved him._ Life before had been dull. Nothing could compare to what enchanted her life after she met him.

Yuki knew what was in her heart the moment she set her eyes on Zero. Or when he showed her those little warm gestures. She had protectiveness for him and deeper feelings. She thought the last time she truly talked to him; she saw a glimmer of love there. Growing in his heart but she didn't want to be too quick to judge anything yet. They had, after all, just been through a lot.

Life couldn't go on without the other anymore. It was all preplanned if you believed in that way of thinking but Zero didn't. One shaped their lives from what they started with. Only a few things were planned out.

"You know, Zero…The truth is I want to remember," Yuki said softly as she leaned closer to him. Wishing this moment would last forever. "I want to etch it onto my heart. My memories of you and this moment," she continued as she gazed at him with such warm-loving eyes that Zero knew she was telling the truth. His heart was enveloped by that warm feeling that his painful thoughts lessened a little.

"Just a few words, Yuki. And you make my heart flutter that easily," Zero said lightly as they turned around gently to the sound of the music. He gazed at her deeply and his eyes bore that longing to tell her what he felt. To finally admit that he wanted to be with her.

"Well, it's a payback for making me blush so much the past couple of months," Yuki countered as she held onto him, a radiant smile on her face as he twirled her around. It was pretty normal for them nowadays to tease each other like these.

"It's probably your fault. You're too easy to tease around," Zero said casually as he smiled at Yuki which caused her too sport a pink hue on her cheeks. "See," he continued as if to prove his statement and Yuki sulked at that.

"It's not my fault. Everything you tell me ends up making me react like this," Yuki reasoned as she tried to glare at him. Zero thought that her action looked more like pouting than anything else. "Besides, how could you say those… well, things so easily…" she trailed of uncertainly.

Zero smirked as she trailed of into silence. "Speak for yourself, Yuki. I'm not the only one; you should notice that you also say those kinds of things." He remembered very clearly all those words she told him and he could not count how many times it made his heart skip a beat.

"Well what about that last time in the car when you said that… when you told me…" Yuki stopped herself as she blushed bright red at those words. Ones that told her that he wanted to be with her always. The way he'd said it that time was truly embarrassing to her and heart-warming at the same time.

"You've gotten quiet again. Perhaps I teased you too much," Zero said in a knowing tone as he noted that Yuki had stopped talking suddenly. She truly was endearing, blushing like that in front of him. "You respond so easily that I dig at you when I shouldn't," he continued as he waited for Yuki's reaction.

"Zero!" Yuki said as his words sunk in and she resisted the urge to punch him without due consideration for what he said. She settled with looking away from him. He laughed lightly at her actions and she found it amusing that she could make him laugh like this. Even at the cost of her embarrassment.

"Kidding aside, Yuki. There's one thing I want you to remember: my world revolves around you and only you, now and forever," Zero said seriously as he leaned closer to her and Yuki's eyes widened in surprise at those unexpected words. She turned her gaze back to him and saw the seriousness in his deep lavender eyes. "Please, don't ever forget that," he continued softly. Breath taking eyes bore into her own. As if searching for a deeper being inside her shell. Looking for a glimpse of her soul, but was she just fantasizing again?

Yuki wrapped her hands on his back and he pulled her more firmly to him. Both of them didn't care how it looked to the others. Their opinions didn't matter at all. One could not help but love, how they felt. It happened that way. In heart and mind he was hers for eternity. As he pulled her closer into him replacing the space between them with his warmth. Her head rested against his chest and his chin rested atop her head.

The music continued as they danced in through the night in those dimmed lights. They chose to dream for that moment. Reality was perhaps to harsh to go back to just then. Yet morning would soon dawn on this world and their problems would surface again. It was totally and utterly out of his hands. He believed they would be able to move past it. He believed it with all his might.

They stopped as the music finally entered its last melody and the other occupants of the room applauded. He lifted her chin with his fingers and gazed fixedly into her eyes. So much pain and sadness were present but… they were both strangely happy right now.

"Zero… I…" Yuki tried to say as she looked back at him and a tear fell from her eyes. She wanted to say it. _God, she wanted to bare her feelings right now._ How was it possible to be so sad and happy at the same time?

Zero saw that tear and he wiped it away with his finger. As he looked at her, he felt the urgency to do something. Anything. One last moment to this blissful dance, one last caress before the night ends. He put his hand to her cheek and he looked around as he noticed that most of the people's attention was drawn to the stage where the chairman began to address the students.

He led her away to the balcony outside where there was no one but them. It was a perfect setting for what he wanted to do. He smiled softly as he returned his gaze to her and held her chocolate brown eyes with his lavender ones. He had truly fallen in love with her, a human girl he barely knew before. Even transgressed laws of his society. After all, he could never love anyone else but her. He leaned closer to her and he watched her eyes widen in surprise as he gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

Yuki was so surprised at the feel of his mouth on hers that she went rigid all over, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she supported herself. She did not, however, push him away, and clearly taking this as a sign of encouragement, Zero slid his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his. His mouth was soft, softer than she imagined his to be, and the hand that cupped her neck was warm and gentle. For her, he tasted so sweet.

She let her eyes fall shut and for a moment floated dizzily in the darkness and the heat, the feel of his fingers moving through her hair. When the harsh sounds of panicked voices cut through her daze, she jumped back as if he'd pushed her away, though he hadn't moved. They stared at each other for a moment, in wild confusion, like two people finding themselves suddenly transported to a strange landscape where nothing was familiar.

Zero turned away first, carefully reaching for the curtains that divided them from the pandemonium inside where they heard running and screaming. "Stay close to me," he told her seriously as his eyes flashed to a bright crimson she had now been familiar with. He sounded normal, but his chest was rising and falling fast.

"Alright," she whispered back as she held onto the sleeve of his coat. She could still feel the pounding of her heart in her throat, like the fluttering wings of an insect trapped under her skin. She took a deep breath as he pushed back the drapes and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw inside the room.


	20. III Connected by the Chains of Time

**A/N: **hi there to all readers! I'm here once again to update this pretty long story… I apologize for taking a very long time to post this new chapter since I've been paying attention to my other stories as of late and I had no idea how I would write down what I was thinking. I had the ideas in my head but I didn't know how to put it into words. Anyway, I've left you guys with a cliffhanger last time and I'm sure some of you are guessing as to what Yuki saw inside the room… I hope you guys liked the last chapter's surprise and maybe you might like this one as well. Time to move on with the plot of the story… I've been keeping you guys waiting so here's night 20… ^_^

By the way, thanks for the reviews… it really means a lot to me to know that you guys loved the way the story is going otherwise I would've stopped a long time ago… there's still a number of arcs left after all…

Please Read and Review… ^_^

* * *

**Night 20 – Connected by the Chains of Time**

Total and absolute pandemonium reined inside the ballroom where only a few heartbeats before was a night filled with laughter and peace. Abject horrors treaded to Yuki's eyes as she watched a couple of level ends descend upon the place. Wasn't this supposed to be an evening for all of them to forget all of their troubles?

Apparently, she had been mistaken in that notion as she watched the terrible scene in front of her eyes. She held onto Zero's hands tightly as much as for comfort and support. She struggled with the idea that everything was starting to go downhill in just a few seconds. How could things end up this way? Right when she was already on the verge of baring her feelings to the one person whose life mattered most to her.

At that moment, something large and black came falling through the ceiling over the dance floor. Rough and frightening, the level end landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance.

Then a voice spoke in a soft, venomous, slow voice that Zero knew all to well.

"Well, let's begin this party shall we?"

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Zero and Yuki jumped to their feet as they hurriedly tried to find their companions. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turned toward the level end as it finally vanished and leapt away. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where it landed.

Then somebody screamed again.

Zero and Yuki threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Students and faculty alike were sprinting in all directions, hoping to escape the horrors that began to take place in Cross Academy. Many were heading out the front doors as they tried to get away from this place.

As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Zero saw more level ends appearing in the crowd; then he saw Kaname and the others, being surrounded by those new arrivals. Everyone's eyes met for an instant and they all thought of one thing: _kill the enemies who attacked the school._

There was no need to hesitate and despite the fact that many would see their true natures, they could always do some memory alteration later on. What was important now was to prevent any casualties as much as possible.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted as she was wrapped around in Zero's warm embrace all of a sudden. When she looked up again, she was shocked to find a bullet hole lodged in the glass door directly in front of her. Zero too stared at it in horror, realizing the implication it meant, then in the next moment all hell broke loose once more when another shot fired and shattered the glass doors behind them.

Seeing that the bullets were coming from one of the building outside the hall, Zero lunged forward with Yuki in his arms, covering her ears as five consecutive shots were fired. Inside, people were still screaming and running around in shock, trying to get out of the building.

"You okay?" Zero looked down at Yuki who had her eyes wide open. Looking up, he saw that Shielle and the others were currently fighting the level ends. They still were unaware that there were some hunters involved in this mess.

"What's going on?" Yuki cried, grabbing Zero's forearm. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a sniper," Zero said breathlessly, pulling her up by the arm. "Let's go." They stepped over the shattered glass and Zero pulled her away from the glass doors, away from that unknown sniper. "We have to get you out of here, we – look out!" Zero pushed Yuki down as another shot was fired, barely missing them and shattered one of the ornaments on the wall.

"Zero!" Takuma shouted from the halls, sword in his hand. "Get over here fast!" He quickly something long and silver in Zero's direction that caught it instantly.

Pulling Yuki by the hand, Zero made a move to pull Yuki up to her feet again but she didn't budge. "Yuki! Get going!"

"Wait," Yuki stared up at the hall's dark indoor balconies, squinting her eyes at one with the curtains closed. Widening her eyes, she grabbed the gun she hid under her dress, the one given to her by Zero, pointed it at that balcony just as an elongated claw appeared through the closed curtains, and without hesitation… pulled the trigger.

Time stopped as the others who'd been fighting the other enemies glanced at her for a second. Zero, too, stared at her for a while and he also had his Bloody Rose pointed at the enemy from before. A figure dressed in black fell from the closed curtains, its head banging on the railing before sliding down to the floor. Yuki sighed in relief as she managed to shoot the level end before it hurt anyone.

She knew that there was really no choice now. She had to do something and ensure that everyone was safe. Yuki thought that it was her duty now as an individual entrusted with the truth of the other world. If she wanted to be with Zero, she knew that she had to at least be able to support him and fight for him. This was her resolution and she would be damned if she let that woman do whatever she wants with the person she loved.

She followed close behind as Zero stared at the others and from what they could both see, they were able to repel the level ends. All of was quiet now and Yuki found it eerie that their footsteps seemed to echo so loudly. The lack of other noises made her feel insecure. It was as if they could be ambushed at any moment. She took out and gripped a small metal cylinder in one of her hands. It was pure silver and there were various markings in its surface.

This was her prized possession. _The Artemis Rod_.

As they passed by the buffet table, Yuki's attention was drawn to the weapon Zero was now carrying and she knew that it was the thing that Takuma threw a few minutes earlier. It was a sword. Or a katana to be exact. It was the first time she saw a weapon like that in her life. It was quite different from the one Takuma was using and there was something different about that sword that took most of her attention.

Most of the vampire hunters she met since being acquainted with this world seemed to use guns or rifles. It seemed that they preferred long distance combat instead of close quarter's combat.

She admittedly liked the scabbard's smooth surface and seeing it, she knew that the sword would be the same. She never had much fascination with weapons but she really found that Zero's weapon was quite beautiful. Another thought crossed her mind. Does it mean he usually engaged the enemies in close quarter combat instead using guns?

An image flashed in her mind, it was the time when Zero first appeared to save from that insane vampire. She remembered seeing a sword that time, a bright silver sword coated with blood. She even thought that the blade was just as red as the crimson moon on the sky that fateful night. She realized that despite all she found out about him, Zero still had a lot of secrets hidden.

Zero walked steadily on; aware of the number of presences that was heading their way. From what he felt, there were a couple of level ends. He knew that they must've been attracted by the power his sister possessed and chose to succumb to her control. Was Shizuka really this desperate? He thought as he tried to find any trace of her presence but found none.

He motioned for Yuki to stop as he closed his eyes in concentration and expanded his senses. There was the scent of fresh human blood thought it was only little in the air and Zero instantly knew that the scene they would witness would be like the ones he saw many times before. But Yuki had never seen one and he wanted to spare her that kind of thing for this unexpected incident.

Still, it couldn't be helped. Things were already far beyond his control. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Yuki.

"Leave this to me for a while. It is better for you to reserve your strength for a while," Zero said tonelessly as he brought his attention to her. He noticed the cylindrical item she was carrying and he knew that it was her weapon.

_Close quarter's type?_ Maybe it would better to let her get the feel of everything for a while and he realized that using the sword was a good idea on his part. Yuki nodded her response and walked a few yards away from him. Zero turned his attention back to the corridor in front of him. He controlled his emotions and forced himself to prepare for combat.

Yuki watched in the distance as Zero stood there with his back to her. A few seconds later, she noticed the animalistic growls coming from the corridor ahead of them. There was a noise like claws scraping the ground as the level ends seemed to charge at full speed. She noticed that the others also braced themselves for the arrival of more enemies.

Her heart was hammering wildly as she prayed that Zero would definitely be alright. She then noticed that he was pulling the blade from its scabbard. The bright flash of silver was striking in her eyes and she found herself drawn to the sight. Just as she expected, the katana was very impressive and she noticed that there were some symbols etched on its surface.

Suddenly…

There was a sound of bells echoing in the corridor…

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise as Zero swung the blade diagonally in the blink of an eye and there was a faint thump as the body of a level end descended to the ground. Blood oozing from its torn form and staining the ground crimson. There were splatters of blood on the walls and ceilings from the force of the swing. She watched as he shifted the direction of the sword horizontally and sent another level end to its demise.

It continued on until she couldn't even tell the direction of his attacks. She was both frightened and amazed at the way he handled those numbers easily. His skill with the sword was great and his speed was something she couldn't quite keep up.

_He's strong… no. He's terrifying… no. He's awesome! I knew he was strong, but I had no idea he was this strong._

She felt both anxious and insecure with herself. There was no way she could compete in that level and she realized from the looks of things that everyone else was like this. They were truly professional and masters at their job. Is this the reason why everyone else doubted she could make it? Why her father hid this truth all these years? As she watched the battle in front of her, all she could think about then was how strong and amazing Zero was. He showed no emotion in his face and she could easily see how focused he truly was. How could she even hope to protect him?

Yet, she realized too that if Zero was showing this to her, it also meant that he felt that she was worthy of being by his side. He was trying to help her get ready to face what lay ahead in this path she chose for herself. She knew it since long ago that she had to spill the blood of the monsters called level ends to protect the civilians and she felt that she had to accept it to be able to move forward. That hasn't changed even now. She really wanted to use her abilities to protect other people especially Zero.

She breathed deeply to pull herself together and gripped her weapon tightly. _This is not the time to be sidetracked._

She walked over to Zero who sheathed his sword back to its scabbard. Blood was everywhere but the bodies of the level ends were nowhere to be seen and in its place were piles of ashes. She stopped in front of him, uncaring if her shoes were going to be soaked in blood. She wondered if he felt something after doing this. She could never believe that he didn't feel anything at all. No one should be okay with doing something like this.

_Once again, blood has been spilled for insignificant reasons…_

Zero looked down upon the puddle of blood that gathered around him.

How many times had he been doing this? He knew that Yuki finally saw how everyone else including him executed the missions. They couldn't show mercy to the enemy and the only thing they could do was give those level ends peace through their deaths.

He heard Yuki approaching him and he knew that she was finally prepared to face the other level ends. He could feel only a few more but something bothered him. There was something different in the aura of one of the vampire hiding from their sight. He could only hope that what he felt was a mistake.

He realized that he took too much time in eliminating those level E's and no doubt that the main enemy would be making her move. He knew that the reason was the lack of his vampire nature. Without it, he couldn't synchronize well with his blade. After all, this blade was made for the head of the Hiou family. He remembered that fact since he recovered some of his memories.

Because of that, he couldn't unlock its full capabilities. Right now, he was relying only on the sword techniques taught to him by Yagari and something he learned on his own. He wondered if he would be able to keep this up even with a higher level vampire they would soon face. He sighed as he turned his attention to Yuki who was quietly standing in front of him.

"This is who we truly are. It's true that this organization we have has been killing level ends without any regret or complaint… all this time… but… in our hearts; I guess we're always sad. We're always thinking about how we really don't want to do that. Even so, if this power can protect people and there are those who believe this power is needed…" Zero trailed off as he gazed at Yuki with his piercing lavender eyes. Somehow, he wanted her to understand that he didn't enjoy this like some individuals from other organizations. He didn't want her to think of him as some sort of monster who enjoyed all this bloodshed. He also wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't like the others of his kind.

"I understand, Zero. I'm just like you guys I guess. Because if there's someone extending their hand to me… if there's someone who needs me… I'll find something I can do even fighting. Right now, I can only move forward with you," Yuki said gently as she also kept her gaze to him. She was glad that she was right in thinking that Zero wasn't truly emotionless and he didn't enjoy doing things like this.

With those said the two of them returned their attention to the ongoing battles. A few seconds later, he saw that the cylinder she was holding extended into a rod. It was silver with markings that activate a charm to repel the ends. Zero remembered that it was called the Artemis Rod. He heard it some time ago from Kaien Cross himself. A weapon that had been passed down from their family.

He held the handle of his blade, ready to draw it in a moment's notice. There was huge chance that the enemies would try to ambush them in the confusion. Fierce growls sounded and in a split second, a level end lunged at him. Before the claws could hit him, he sliced through it with his blade. He could hear Yuki fighting and he knew that she could handle things by herself for a while. He leveled his blade and prepared himself for his attack.

Meanwhile, Yuki deflected an attack heading straight for her with her rod and invoked the charm of the rod. The level end was hit by her weapon and in a few seconds, its body froze as though paralyzed before falling to the ground. She pulled the trigger of the anti-vampire gun and used it to finish off the enemy.

She kept up with her pattern of defend and attack then back again. She noticed that somehow she was handling the job easier than she thought of. Was this because of Zero? She felt so reassured to have him with her that she felt that she was becoming far too dependent on him. And it was too dangerous and risky. She had to learn to act on her own somehow.

Zero was still having that sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen as he sliced through the last of the level end. He couldn't explain it but it felt like a terrible thing would befall them if they didn't leave immediately.

He could see Yuki living up to the expectation of those around her. She truly was fit to this job if she could keep up like this but… he knew she wasn't ready to face the real enemy. Suddenly, his senses screamed that something was coming from up above and it was heading straight for them.

The ceiling crashed down on all of the occupants of the room but they evaded easily unlike the level ends that were caught up in that as well. They looked at the rubble and saw someone standing there.

Zero knew that it was the level end they were supposed to kill to end this madness; Shizuka must've hidden somewhere far away. As the enemy appeared before them, he finally understood what it was he felt. This level end wasn't a normal vampire anymore, _it was a human once. A human who surrendered her soul to the darkness._ He muttered a curse under his breath as he came to that realization. He felt sorry that Yuki would have to do something like this but there was no choice. A mission is a mission. Even if it meant killing your own kind without mercy.

Shielle gazed at the level end with sadness in her eyes. This person was too far gone to be saved now and the only means to stop her is to kill her.

"Why is that person…?" Yuki asked uncertainly as she tried to approach the woman who had her back to them as soon as the rubble had cleared. She stared at that person with long golden hair and knew that she was no older than her. Her white dress fluttered wildly and she noticed that they were stained red with blood. _Was that girl badly injured?_

"Wait, Yuki," Zero ordered firmly as he saw that Yuki was trying to approach that woman. He turned his attention back to the person in front of them and he knew that she was too far gone to be saved. The aura that person was emitting was vile and monstrous. "She's a dangerous level end now. Like a human spirit which became an evil spirit and turned into a monster," he continued in a serious tone.

"So that means… the woman is already…" Yuki whispered disbelievingly as she gazed back at the beautiful girl in front of them. _Humans can become level ends like this._ Is this what Zero meant some time ago in one of their conversations?

She couldn't quite believe that fact even if she was seeing it now. How could such a thing happen? "Zero!" She shouted as she turned her attention to him, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Cut her down!" Zero answered back as he gripped the handle of his sword once more. He could see that Yuki was starting to hesitate and he truly sympathized with what she felt at this moment. Yet he also knew that it wasn't the time to do those things, they were facing a powerful level end after all.

"But…" Yuki began to say as she looked at Zero, not understanding his orders.

"She's not a human anymore," Zero cut her off coldly as he stared at her with his almost silver gaze. Yuki faltered for a moment at the steely gaze directed at her and Zero knew that he was being harsh when he told her that.

There was no choice left. It was either kill or be killed in this situation. And this was reality; she had to accept this eventually.

"But didn't she used to be human?" Yuki asked pleadingly as she heard the coldness in his tone. She couldn't do something like this, it was just too cruel.

"We have no choice but to remove those that become vengeful level ends!" Zero said as he still saw the hesitation in Yuki's eyes. He didn't want her to do this but if she kept this up, she may get killed.

"Even so…"

"She died long ago. Hurry up and do something, Yuki. Destroying the level ends that bring death and filth to the living world, that's our mission as members of Judgment!" Shielle told her sternly as she stared at the woman in front of them.

The level end was starting to move and Zero knew that he had to be prepared for whatever it is.

"I know that! But…" Yuki answered back as she turned her attention back to the level end that suddenly moved in a blink of an eye. She heard Zero shouting her name as the woman descended on her with talons intent on ripping her apart. She closed her eyes as she realized her mistake and waited for the blow to fall.

Zero moved with vampire speed as the insane vampire intended to cut through Yuki with her elongated talons. He knew that she wouldn't have time to defend with her rod as that woman descended on her like a predator. He didn't have time to be concerned whether or not he was doing things right. Everything just happened in a split second that his body moved in its own accord. He didn't even have time to think about the repercussions of his own actions.

Yuki waited for the blow to descend on her and expected pain to rip through her body in that instant. But it never came. She felt herself being pulled backwards into a warm chest and an arm with a sword draped on her waist. At first, she wondered what happened. She was terribly confused and she realized something because of the presence of that weapon.

_Zero?_

She opened her eyes and they widened in horror when saw something that also brought her shamefully to tears. _This was her fault_. Zero was right behind her and cradling her close and she knew that he protected her from the enemy. But…

Blood was dripping mercilessly through the floor. Staining it red with… his blood…

She saw that the talons punctured through his forearm as he attempted to shield her from the attack. Blood was pooling from under them since the injury was pretty deep. The woman laughed at the sight and stared at them with her deep black orbs. So dark that it was almost frightening.

Yuki felt Zero wince in pain as the talons were forcefully pulled back from his arm. His arm fell to his side as the woman backed away, staring at the blood fixedly. She felt so guilty at what she had done. This was truly her fault. She saw that he was losing a lot of blood and it worried her deeply.

He heard the sound of footsteps and saw that the woman was approaching them. Both of them stared at her as she stopped a few feet away. She was smiling at them gently with her bloodstained clothes. But her eyes still registered that same madness they saw with the other level ends.

"Look at this bloodbath. You should understand that's wrong," Shielle said as she stared at the woman. She couldn't believe that she used to be a human like Yuki and the other students of the academy.

Yuki suddenly understood what the others meant. Zero was right before; this woman had no shred of life left in her.

"What's wrong? This feels good! It's the greatest feeling ever! Why was I preventing myself from having this feeling! After a taste of this, no one can go back to the way they were! As if I ever wanted to!" the woman said gleefully as she licked the blood on her fingers. Her long fangs peeking through her mouth as she savored the taste of this unique blood.

"Don't show your fangs so thoughtlessly. You'll rot my eyes," Kaname said coldly as he watched the woman's sick actions. The woman must've already been drawn to the taste of blood. No doubt that it would go after Zero first because of the taste of his blood.

The woman snarled at the insult and her form shifted to something monstrous. The body changed in a matter of seconds and instead of a woman in front of them, a bat-like creature was in front of them. It was shrieking madly as it charged full speed at Zero who avoided it easily.

Yuki rushed towards them and extended the Artemis Rod. She swung it in an arc and jabbed the monster in its right wing as it tried to attack her. The sound of electricity came as the weapon made contact with the level end's flesh. She jumped away as left wing tried to fling her to the nearest wall. Without delay, she landed easily on her feet and fired her gun at the enemy. A high-pitched shriek sounded as the bat-like enemy trashed all over the place.

Shielle struck back with her own weapon, a pole like weapon with a blade attached to the end. A naginata? Yuki thought as she tried to find a name for that weapon. This time the enemy evaded before countering. Shielle saw it coming and brought weapon to her side to block the fatal blow. She was pushed back a couple of steps by the strength of the attack. But other than that, she held her place firmly. She watched as the enemy attempted to attack her on her unguarded side but a sword slice through it easily, sending the limb flying.

Takuma stood in front of Shielle as he raised his sword in front of the enemy. He realized that his movement was slower than usual. But, it was okay. He could still keep up with the battle. He and Shielle jumped to the side as the enemy attempted to deliver a punch in their direction. The ground shattered upon contact, sending dust all over the place.

Yuki and the others were momentarily winded as she coughed and attempted to find the level end through the mess.

The level end saw the human girl looking around wildly and decided to attack the unsuspecting girl. Otherwise, those other dangerous individuals would attack again. Her remaining limb elongated into a sword like form before she rushed at the girl. With all this dust, that girl wouldn't even feel her coming until it was too late.

A noise sounded nearby and the level end turned back to see a flash of silver.

"The price for baring your fangs at me, your death is assured!" Zero said coldly as he swung his blade horizontally with one of his hands, decapitating the level end. The body fell to the ground in a heap, blood once again staining the ground red. Its torn head registered surprise as Zero flicked the blade to rid itself of blood. He quickly sheathed it and stared at Yuki's bewildered features.

Unlike Yuki, he had the advantage of having more advanced senses and he used it to find the enemy easily even with all the impediments. He watched as it tried to take down Yuki and he moved with vampire speed to reach its location. He knew that with the dust flying all over the place, none of the others would notice him using his powers. He drew his sword in a split second before the enemy recognized his presence. Killing it instantly as the dust finally settled.

Yuki didn't see what happened and as the dust settled, she saw Zero sheathing the blade. She looked at the ground and her eyes widened in surprise to see the level end's body. As much as it frightened her, she knew that it was finally over. The enemy was finally dead. She knew that Zero finished the vampire off for her and she wondered how Zero could endure the pain of doing these kinds of things.

She saw him approaching her and she took her eyes off from the horrid sight of the level end's corpse. Her Artemis Rod reverted back to its original form.

"What's at the end of darkness is most likely a cruel truth to anyone. And if you still want to know, you'll have to face the end of hell," Zero said as he continued walking and he passed her by. He turned his head to her and stared at her with his lavender eyes. "Are you prepared to accompany me even to the depths of hell?" he asked seriously.

She uttered a yes as she quickly followed him. She saw once again a small smile on his features and Yuki felt glad to see it once more. She also realized that this wasn't over yet. She wasn't giving up on being together with him. Everything would only begin now.

As she walked under the night sky, she felt that this wouldn't be the only thing she would experience. Pain, sadness, joy – all of it would happen as soon as she would take a step forward into the unknown.

_If I don't want to follow him into hell, I only have to drag him back out of it!_ She thought as she prepared herself for the enemies.

All of them moved instantly as the level ends dove in their direction without any delay whatsoever. Shielle quickly handed a dagger as she went to join them in this battle. As the level ends closed in on them, Yuki knew that she had to steel herself for anything that would come. She won't hesitate. Not this time anymore. After all, she couldn't let Zero down for the second time.

She ducked as a level end tried to slash through her with its long talons. She pulled back her hand in preparation as she swiped the dagger horizontally and made contact as the level end howled in pain. A few seconds later, she drove the dagger straight to its heart. She sidestepped as another went for her back and she pivoted around using her heel to slash through its chest.

As she parried the enemy's assault, she watched from the corner of her eyes, how the others fought. Everyone was too good and she could see some vampires using their powers. She could see Shielle fighting a number of level ends from her left with a dagger on each hand. She slashed through a number of them with ease and in no time at all.

Then, there was Kaname who fought the level ends bare-handed. His eyes showed his irritation as he avoided each thrust of the talons that came his way and retaliated by breaking the neck of the ones he fought.

Finally, she noticed Zero whose face bore no hint of any emotion. Just like before, his movements were well-coordinated and he put an end to the level ends with a single shot straight through their hearts. All in all, everyone was doing quite a job well done.

"Ah, what a pain," Zero said indifferently as he brought his gun behind him and shot another level end cleanly in the heart. The enemies were fairly easy to handle but their numbers were quite annoying to start with.

"Really? I think it's quite fun," Takuma exclaimed as he fought against another level end.

"It's not fun!" Yuki remarked as she blocked an attack aimed for her head with the dagger she was using and kicked the level end on its gut. She rushed in quickly while it was winded and drove the dagger to its heart like she always practiced in the training rooms. She didn't like doing these things but she had resolved long ago to fight as long as it protected everyone. Zero was right in saying that she had to carry this sin if she wanted to keep on protecting others. _I've come this far already. I've always wanted to help my father. That hasn't changed. But now, something else is also important to me, _she thought as her gaze was drawn to Zero.

"But I wonder what kind of place hell actually is," Zero uttered as he delivered another shot from his Bloody Rose and sent a confused look in his eyes at Kaname who caught it instantly. From the way, they stared at each other; it looked as if they were silently reading each other's minds. Didn't they consider at some point in their lives already that the life they led years ago truly was a complete and utter hell? Or maybe in the near future they would undoubtedly face it again? Somehow, realizing that fact made the whole statement seem quite funny in their opinion.

Kaname smiled at the thought that he and Zero did have things in common. They could be polar opposites at times and argued like little kids. But Zero was the most trusted friend he had and someone who knew his terrible past like the back of his hand. "Thanks for the hospitality and invitation. Shall I bring along a lunchbox for a picnic?" he said politely as he avoided another attack from a level end. He felt his mood getting lighter with Zero's help. _Really, I'm getting too stressed out from all of these issues popping all over the place_, he thought suddenly.

"Make the omelets sweet and soft, those fluffy ones!" Takuma added as he noticed the lighter tone in Kaname's voice.

"No, thanks. Sweets omelets is a heresy," Shielle chipped in as she heard the exchange of her companions. It sounded really nice even if they were faced with a number of level ends. The tension from before seemed to disperse and right now, Zero and the others were talking normally. Even if the situation seemed weird enough as it is.

"Unfortunately, it looks like our departure to hell won't be for a while," Zero observed as he shot the last of the level ends.

_The enemy is attacking us with unrelenting fury. The bonds between us will be tested. If we don't work together, it will mean our deaths,_ Zero thought deeply as he narrowed his eyes at the howling sounds that came from somewhere.

Everyone heard the dogs coming long before they saw them, and they knew these were no ordinary dogs. They were powerful familiars.

"There's dozens of them!" Aido guessed. Kain was checking the chamber of his own gun. Zero's vampire senses was growing in volume inside his head as the creatures approached.

They stood in that tall chamber, with high, red lacquer ribs reaching up to the sloped ceiling above them. Wooden benches and thick tables were arranged in rows, some were overturned in the fights earlier. There were two pointed archways in this hall – one they had entered from and one directly opposite – and two further small doors set in the other walls.

The sounds were coming from the large archway ahead of them, and coming fast.

"Turn over the tables!" Cross shouted. "Make barricades!"

They did so, hefting two of the great tables up against the archway where the dogs would come from. After that, they tipped the rest of the tables and benches, turning the hall into a broken maze of obstacles. It was all accomplished within a minute and they retreated, to wait. They had laid out three rough rows of the heavy tables, so they could fall back from each one to new cover if they were overwhelmed. Gaps had been left in the tables behind them, allowing them to dart through and then slide the tables together to form a strong barrier. Now they took position behind the foremost one, their eyes fixed on the gaping archway through which the baying of the hounds was approaching.

Shielle handed Yuki a short, narrow-bladed sword that had been hidden in her gown. "In case they get too close," she said. Yuki took it just like before and said nothing.

The first dogs reached them then, two of the creatures springing over the blockade in the archway and landing four-square on the flagstones. Zero swore under her breath at the sight of them. There was no question that they were familiars. They had the vague shape of dogs, but they seemed swollen and twisted from the inside. Barrel-chested, legs knotted with muscles so thick as to be grotesque, their teeth had overgrown their gums and splintered in their mouths, making their drool pink with blood. Their eyes were blank and dark, set within prominent ridges of bone that shadowed them. Their fur was a bristly black, but they were bathed in the red light that filled the room from the outside, making them seem hellish in aspect.

Zero was the first to fire, and the others followed a moment later. The first two dogs were shot to pieces by the initial salvo, but there were already more pouncing and scrabbling over the blockade, howling at the scent. Zero leveled and took the head off one of them as it tried to pull itself up and over the tables by its forepaws; Kaname and Takuma both discharged their weapons into the flank of another. Two more feel that way, picked off as they tried to clamber over the barricade, and then four of the dogs took the blockade at once, and the tables tipped forward and collapsed under their great weight.

The creatures burst in, pistols roared, and two of them fell dead. But the dogs would not be stopped, and they had numbers now. Racing across the room, they threw themselves at the overturned tables behind which the intruders hid. One of them scrambled over the top, only to find a pistol barrel in its mouth and its brains liberated from its skull.

Still, the tide could not be turned back, and another dog appeared from nowhere, squeezing through a gap between the tables and rushing at Yuki; but she lifted her blade two-handed like a dagger, and thrust it into the creature's side. It yowled in agony, skidding past her, and a moment later Takuma was there to finish it off with a bullet.

He pulled the blade from the dead thing's ribs and threw it back to Yuki, not able to spare another instant as the dogs were pouring into the room now. He shot at another dog that had got stuck wriggling through the tables, missed and hit wood, and Aido cried out as a thick, blunt splinter hit him just above the eyes. Zero killed the dog with his katana before it could free itself.

"Fall back!" Kaname cried, and they did so, ducking through the gaps between the next rows of tables and sliding them shut to block out the enemy.

Zero was frantically reloading as the second wave struck. Aido wiped the trickle of blood from his forehead and took aim again. The damned things were relentless, coming from all sides now. The brighter ones learned not to try and climb the tables or scramble through, but to run around the edge of the room and attack from the sides, slipping in behind the barricades.

Zero looked round and saw one such dog wrestling with Cross, scratching at him with vicious claws as he fought to keep its snapping teeth away from his face. He produced a dart, feathered with exotic colors, and stabbed it into the creature on top of him. As it struck, the dog shrieked and exploded into ochre flame. The creatures paused, taken aback by the sight of their kin writhing in agony as Cross threw it off.

Yuki was pulled up to her feet. It was Zero, firing over her shoulder at a dog that leapt to intercept.

And then something was arcing through the air, thrown by Yagari, rattling to a halt…

The air was torn with an ear-shattering explosion and a flash of light bright enough to dazzle. One of Yagari's flash bombs, with a little extra added for the noise.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted as she was suddenly enveloped by darkened winds that suddenly came from out of nowhere. It appeared with no warning and right now, she didn't know what to do. She watched as Zero's eyes widened in surprise and he was already running towards her.

The next second, he burst through the winds and held her close. Yuki felt as if she was being squeezed in the lungs. Yet she felt so reassured to have Zero this close to her. What was happening to her? She held onto him tightly as the winds seemed to pick up its pace.

"I'm making a deal," Zero said seriously as he held onto Yuki tightly. "I'm the one you're after, right? If you swear not to hurt anyone else and leave them all alone, I'll willingly go wherever you want me to," he finished and he fell silent afterwards, waiting to see what the response would be.

He heard Yagari and Takuma voice out their own opinions but Zero chose to ignore them. There was no way he would let anyone else get hurt because of him. It was time to settle matters with his sister. As one, the familiars vanished from sight, leaving everyone else standing in surprise. As the winds got stronger, Zero saw the others rushing towards him and Yuki. He closed his eyes as he knew that they were too late.

The deal had been taken.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought as finally he and Yuki vanished from sight as though they were never there in the first place. Cross dropped to his knees as he realized what just happened and he heard Yagari swear at the top of his voice. It seemed that they just lost against Shizuka Hiou.

Takuma stared numbly at the scene and could not voice out what he wanted to say. Were they too late? No, it can't be. He promised Zero that he would protect him as well. As he turned away, something flashed in his mind. An image of something. It was as if there was a link… a thread…

Then, he realized. Zero was guiding him to their location. He wouldn't give up. There was still hope left.

"Yagari-san, I know where they were taken," Takuma told them seriously.


End file.
